Iss pyaar ko kya naam doon
by Dareya Forever
Summary: This story full of romance family emotions my favourite couple Dareya and kavi I hope you will like it *Bashers*stay away pls
1. Chapter

Character sektch

Shetty family

Sanjay shetty - he very rich and humble businessman childhood friend of suraj khanna both are busniess patnar sanjay and daya has no bond

Savita shetty - she is housewife wife of sanjay shetty she is very fashinable lady full of attitudes but his attitudes not for family she loves his child so much

Abhijeet shetty - elder son of his family he love daya so much abhijeet have a son name is adi he love his wife which name is tarika short tempesed and really worried about daya he is good son brother husband and he is very great businessman

Daya shetty - a busniess man and has a angry young man personalities and dnt make up with sanjay daya s family choose shreya as his life partner but he denied as he don't like shreya

Tarika shetty - wife of abhijeet and mother of adi really cloesd to purvi

Adi - 5 year old son of abhijeet and tarika really cloesd to daya

Purvi shetty - she is youngest child of sanjay and savita shetty princess of her brother daya and abhijeet really closed to tarika purvi s family choose kavin as his life partner but she doents like kavin

* * *

Khanna family

Suraj khanna - he is very rich and adroable business man chaildhood friend of sanjay shetty neelam is his wife has two children one is kavin who is elder son of khann family and other is shreya who is kavin sister and daughter of khanna family

Neelam khanna - she is wife of suraj khanna she is house wife and mother of kavin and shreya

Kavin khanna - he is cool and handsome guuy son of khanna family and brother of shreya he is a busniess man he love sister so much purvi is his love he love has so much

Shreya khanna - she is daughter of suraj and neelam khanna she is simple and sweet girl kavin love his very much becoz she is angel she compieted his study after study she help her father and brother owe family busniess

Dareya and kavi are engaged and sanjay and suraj wanted to transform their friendship relationship

* * *

Pls tell me guys I should continue or not


	2. Chapter 2

Hii everyone sorry for late update agar koi sepling mistek ho toh sorry

* * *

Room was decorated with candle and flowers petals shreya was sitting in bridal attire waitting for her life partner daya

After some time daya enters the room angrily and went to washroom within 15 min daya comes out and about leave to go out the room and shreya immediately holds daya s hand

Shreya : aap kaha jaa rahe hai

Daya : doosri room mai

Shreya : kyu

Daya holds shreya hand and push her to the wall

Daya : kyanki main tunhare saath iss room mein ni rahena chahta .

Shreya : aap ye kya keh rahe hai

Daya holding her hand very tightly and it is hurting shreya in pain

Daya (loudly) : main ye shaadi sirf apni maa ki kehene par ki hein...tum mujhe pasand nahi ho tum meri patni nahi ho main ye shaadi ko nahi manta tum mere liye ek ajnobi thi aur ajnobi hi rohogi mijhe door reha na samjhe tum

Daya leave shreya hand and went out of the room shreya sat on bed with and shreya s eyes tears are coming..

Shreya ( in tears) : main aap se bohut pyaar karti hu par aap mujhe apni patni nahi mante apne ye shaadi majbori main ki hai ...par mai ye shaadi apne poore dil se nibhoungi...

After some time later shreya goes to sleep

* * *

Room is decorated beautifully purvi was stting in a room in a bridal attire kavin enters the room goes near purvi

Kavin : purvi aaj main bohut khush ho aaj humaari shaadi hogayi

Purvi : kavin mein tum kuch baat karna chaiti ho

Kevin : Bolo purvi

Purvi : kavin main ye shaadi tumse apni marzi se ni sirf apne mom dad ki khushi ke liye ki hai

Kavin : purvi he tum kya keh rahi ho

Purvi : ye sach hai kavin main jaanti hu ki tum mujhse pyaar karte ho par main ni karti ... am sorry kavin but sachai he hi ki main tumse pyaar ni karti

Kevin : purvi raat bohut ho gayi hai tum Change kar ki bed par so jaav

Purvi Change and comes out of washrooms and sleep on the bed where's kavin sleep on couch a drop of tears falls from eyes

Kavin ( povs) : purvi main tumse bohut pyaar kar ta ho par tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti

* * *

i hope you all like it

Thanks to those who review

Daya 's lover, Priya770,Drizzle1640, Dareya chk ,Daya s fan ashwini,Nehu, Dayu singh, Krispy krissane,Shreya daya love, jeba ,kingaftab71, karan, nayya, kavya, cid daya shreya fan, shabna,angel,subhi singh, pinki,samirs,sahina,nargis guatum, rizwana,santi,sabnsmi,ananyaa bhardwaj, guest...thank you all. Sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh


	3. Chapter 3

Hii everyone sorry for late update ager koi sepling mistek ho toh sorry

* * *

Next morning

Shreya wake up and went to washroom after 15 min she came out and wears a beautiful red saree and shreya goes down Shreya take blessings from savita

Savita : khush raho

Savita : shreya aaj tumhari pheli rasoo hai aaj tumhe sab ki liye kheer banani hai

Shreya : ji maa

Shreya goes to kitchen then she started to make kheer. shreya brought kheer to dining table and served it for everyone.

Sanjay : Shreya idhar aao...shreya went near him sanjay gave her nek

Shreya : yeah kya hai

Sanjay : ye tumhara shagun

Shreya : is ki kya zarurat hai

Sanjay : zarurat kase nahi hai tum meri beti ho main tum nek de sakta ho

Shreya smile

Everyone gave her nek

Sanjay : savita ji hum offies is liye nikal rahe hai

Savita : ji

Sanjay aur abhijeet goes to office

At that time daya comes there and was about to go out savita calls him.

Savita : daya tum kaha jaa rahe ho

Daya : offie

Savita : aaj tum office nahi jao ge

DAYA : kyun

Savita : aaj shaam ko party hai ghr pe Sab log tumhe aur Shreya se mila na aa rahe hai

Daya : par maa ek zaruri meting mai jana hai ...

Savita : par ver kuch nahi tum offies nahi java gey. Chalo nashta karlo

Daya : mujhe bhuk nahi hai

Daya becomes angry and goes to his room

Savita : shreya tum Mara ek kaam karogi

Shreya : boliye maa

Savita : daya gussa ho kar apne room me chala gaya nashta bhi nahi kiya tum daya ko nashta de kar sakti ho

Shreya : maa aap tensen mat lajiya mai unha nashta dekar aati to

Savita : thanks Shreya

Shreya smile

Shreya brought food to the room for daya and kept it on the table

Daya (angry) : tum ye kya kar rahi ho

Shreya : wo mai

Daya : wo mai kya laga rakha hai bol kyu aa ho tum yaha

Shreya : wo maa na nashta baja hai

Daya : mujhe bhuk nahi hai tum likar jave

Shreya : mujhe pata hai aap is shaadi khush nahi ho par aap gusse nasta par kyu nikal rahe hai... maa ko kitna bora laga jab aap nashta ki bina chala aaye aap maa ka khater nashta kar lana

After thinking something daya ate food and seeing this a smlie appeared on shreya face and she goes down

* * *

Next moring

Purvi wake up and went to washroom after 15 min she came out and wears a beautiful blue saree she was getting ready in front of the mirror she heared a nok on the door she opened the door and found neelam at door Purvi blessings from neelam

Neelam : khush raho

Purvi : aunty aap yeha kuch kaam tha kya

Neelam : Phela tum mujhe aunty mat kaho tum mujhe maa kaha sakti ho tum meri beti ho samaji

Purvi : ji aunty i means maa ab thik hai

Neelam : haan

Purvi : maa kuch kaam tha

Neelam : haan aaj tumhari pheli rasoo hai aaj tum Sab ka liya kheer banani hai tum jaldi se ready ho kar nicha aavo...

Purvi : ji maa

Neelam : kavin kaha hai

Purvi : kavin abhi tak so raha hai

Neelam : kya tum use jaldi se utav use offies jana hai

Purvi : ji maa

Neelam went form there and purvi got ready kavin was still sleeping so she went to wake up she called him 2 3 Times but he don't woke up purvi wake him up by splashing clod water on his face he woke up sits on the bed

Kavin : purvi ye ka tarika hova jagana ka

Purvi :tum utha nahi rahi the to main

Kavin : koi yese jagata hai kya

Purvi : jaldi se ready ho kar necha aa tum offfice jana hai

Purvi goes down and goes to kitchen purvi prepared kheer for everyone after some time purvi brings the kheer to dining table served for suraj and neelam .sanjay gives some money as nek

After getting ready kavin goes down he sits on the chair and purvi served breakfast for him after having breakfast kavin was going for office he stopped when neelam called him

Neelam : kavin

Kavin : haan maa

Neelam : kavin aaj shaam offies se jaldi ghar aajna

Kavin : kyu maa

Neelma : savita ji ka phone aayi tha ghar main party hai

Kavin : party kyu maa

Neelam : aaj shaadi ki khush main aaj kuch guest aane vala hai tum charo se mlia na

Kavin : ji maa

Suraj and kavin went to the office

* * *

I know ek dum bakwas chapter tha

Next chapter main dareya and kavi moments

Next chapter will be uadated soon...

Thanks to those who review

Daya 's lover : thanks you for review

Mithi : thanks you for review

Dayu Singh : thanks you for review

Priya770 : thanks you for review

Drizzle1640 : thanks you for review

Dareya chk : thanks you for review

Daya s fan ashwini : thanks you for review

asmike kv shreya fan : thanks you review

ammunikki : thanks you for review

Shreyadaya love : thanks you for review

Karan : thanks you for review

Jb s sd : thanks you for review

Ashi : thanks you for review

Vinay : thanks you for review

guest21: thanks you for review

vishal660 : thanks you for review

asfa , bittu, guest : thanks you for review

saranya,subhi singh : thanks you for review

kavya, guest : thanks you for review


	4. Chapter 4

At evening

Kavin comes back from office and goes in his room as he saw purvi he was lost in her beauty

purvi was wearing black sari and with black sleeveless blous little make-up and jewellery she had left her loose opne

BG Tune:

Enna sone kyun rabb ne banaya

Enna sone kyun rabb ne banaya (×2)

Aavan jaavan te main yaara hu manwa

Aavan jaavan te main yaara hu manwa

Enna sone enna sonna

Enna sone oh...

Taap lage na tatti chaandni da

Sari raati main os chhidkavaan

Kinne dardaan naal rab be banaya

Rabb ne banya Sab ne banaya

Enna sona kyun rab ne banaya

Enna sona kyun rab ne banaya

Aavan javan te main yaara hu manwa

Aavan javan te main yaara hu manwa

Enna sone enna sonna

Enna sone oh...

Purvi calls him he comes back to reality

Purvi : kavin

Kavin : haan purvi

Purvi : kab se awaz derahi ho kaha khoya hove ho

Kavin : tum main

Purvi : kya

Kavin : wo main kuch soch rahe tha

Purvi : jaldi se ready ho jave party ka liye late ho raha hai

Kavin : theek hai

Kavin goes to take shower as he cames back kavi and his family leaves for party...

* * *

Shetty mansion

mansion is fully decorated with lights seems very classy...lights are poking everywhere guests were entering through a big entrance decorated un classy and antique way...in parking big and expensive cars are parked...like BMW Mercedes jaguar coopers limousine etc...

Me shetty welcoming all with whole heartedly...hall of king court...antique pieced and painting made it more classy...it show the taste of people lived in...though they are very rice...loud music welcoming everyone ...waiters are running here and there with drinks deserts and starters...

Kavi entered with their family and met sanjay and savita...Purvi met her family happily

Purvi : abhijeet bhai kasa ho aap

Abhijeet : main thik hu pari tum kasi ho

Purvi : main thik ho bhai...tarika bhabhi aur adi kaha hai

Abhijeet : tarika ji apne mayaka gayi hai aur adi bhi

Purvi : kyun bhai

Abhijeet : sasu maa ki tabiyaat thik nahi hai...

Purvi : bhai main abhi aayi purvi goes to savita

Purvi : maa Shreya bhabhi kaha hai

Savita : ready ho rahi hai apne room mai

Purvi : main bola kar lati ho

Savita : lo shreya aa gayi

Shreya comes down wearing pink saree ,sleeveless blouse and jewellery with light wakeup and hair open she meets all the family members

Snajay and suraj went upon stage and took mike they thanked all for coming and for showering blessing on new couples...

Suraj : tum chairo satge par aavo

Dareya and kavi goes on satge the songs plays kavi and Dareya dance together

Haal - e - dil mera puccho na sanam

Haal - e - dil mera puchho na sanam

Aapke ishq ki modhosi mein dooba hai ye aalam

Haal - e - dil puccho na sanam

Haal - e - dil puccho na sanam

Jab shaam aaye tum yaad aaye

tufaan laaye yaadan main tum

Bebaak is hai har ik tamanna

Gustakhiyon main ab dil hai gum

Khwaban ke kaafile baaton ke silsile

Saath mera chale raat din har ghadi

Sargoshi mein khoya hai ye aalam

Haal - e - dil mera puchho na sanam

Haal - e - dil mera puchho na sanam

Jaane kahaan se tum pass aaye

Huve paraaye mujhse sabhi

Jeene lagi hai har saans meri

Ab door jaane na tum kabhi

Tham gaya hai samaa

Pal bhi hai khushnumaa

Mein akela yahaan

Aake pyaas ki khamoshi se

Bheega hai ye aalam.

Ho haal - e - dil mera puchho na sanam

Haal - e - dil mera puchho na sanam

Song end soo daya leave Shreya 's hand and goes to abhijeet and stands with him...Shreya feels really bad and purvi too goes and stands with savita soo kavin goes to Shreya...

Kavin : shreya kya hova daya jiju aise kyun chali gaya

Shreya : unna kuch baat karna hogi abhijeet bhai se is liye vo gaye

Kavin : shreya ek baat pocho daya jiju ye shaadi is khush toh hai na

Shreya : haan bhai vo bohut khush hai ye shaadi se bohut khayal rahta hai mare bohut pyaar kar te hai mujhe se ...

Kavin : tum khush is shaadi

Shreya : bhai main bhout khush is shaadi se bhai yaha ka kar rahe hai jaayeh purvi ka pass vo akeli khadi hai

Kavin : jata ho

Shreya ( pov) : sorry kavin bhai mein aap se jhot bola ki vo mujhe se pyaar kar te hai soch to ye hai ki vo mujhe apne patni bhi nahi manta pyaar tho bohut door ki baat hai ...Shreya goes to tarika and purvi

Kavin (pov ) : mujhe pata hai shreya ki tum jhot bol rahi ho daya jiju is shaadi se khush nahi hai

All the guset leves and shetty family and khanna famliy sits on the dinning table to have a family dinner dareya and kavi too sits to have their dinner on families force dareya and kavi feeds sweets to each other

After dinner suraj gave a packet to both kavi and dareya . They become shocked after opening the pocket...

* * *

I hope you all like it

Guys mere hindi bohut kharb hai is liye sorry

Ager koi sepling mistak ho toh sorry

Thanks to those who review

Krissy krissane : thanks you for review

Drizzzle1640 : thanks you for review

JB S SD : thanks you for review

Daya s fan ashwini : thanks you for review

Dayu singh : thanks you for review

Priya770 : thanks you for review

Vinay : thanks you for review

Subhi singh : thanks you for review

Karan , bittu : thanks you for review

Ashi , guset : thanks you for review

Vishal , guset : thanks you for review


	5. Chapter 5

Sanjay : is kya zarurat thi suraj

Suraj : zarurat kase nahi bacho ki shaadi hovi hai... unno thoda waqt mlina chahiye ek dusre ke liye

Shreya : par papa

Suraj : par var kuch nahi tum chairo javogi

Abhijeet : vase aap loge ja kaha rahe ho

Kavin : switzerland

Abhijeet : jana kab hai

Kavin : do din baad

Abhijeet : hmm

After some time khanna family leaves for their home

* * *

Kavi room

Kavi goes to their room kavin change his clothes and sits on the couch purvi takes out her jewellery and goes to change her clothes she come back and keeps her saree in the wardrobo

Purvi : kavin

Kavin : hmm

Purvi : kavin tum mana kardo honeymoon par jane se

Kavin : kyun

Purvi : kyunki main tum saath is honeymoon par nahi jaana chaiti ...tum papa se kaho ki tum do din baad ek zaruri meeting hai ...is hum honeymoon par nahi jaa sakta ...

Kavin : main papa se jhot nahi bol sakta ho tum mana kardo papa ko

Purvi : thik hai main baat karti ho papa se

Kavin : good night mujhe bohut nind aa rahi

Purvi : good night

Purvi ( pov ) : mujhe papa se baat kar ni hoge

Kavin sleep on the couch and purvi sleep on the bed

* * *

Dareya room

Shreya was taking out her jewellery while sitting in fornt of the mirror daya enters the room

Daya : tum is honeymoon par jaana se mana kar do

Shreya : par main kaise mana kar sakti ho

Daya ( angry) : tumha mana karna hoga ...main tum saath honeymoon par nahi jaana chaita ...

Shreya : aap baat karro maa papa se

Daya : thik hai main baat karta ho maa se

Shreya : thik hai ager aap ka hogaya ho toh bhar jaa mujhe sona hai

Daya : main kyun bhaar jaava ye mare bhi room hai tum jaave

Shreya : ye mere bhi room hai samjhe aap

Daya : ye room tumhara nahi hai

Shreya : shaadi hovi hai humari aap ki patni ho main is hishaab se ye mera bhi room hai

Daya : par main ye shaadi ko nahi manata

Shreya : par main toh shaadi ko manti ho...aap mujhe apni patni nahi manta par mai toh aap ko apne pati manati ho... ager aap ki baat khatam ho gai ho to mujhe nind aa rahi hai ...

Daya : so jaava kisna mana ki hai

Shreya : ager aap couch par sona wali hai toh bata do ki bed ki dusre tarf jaga hai aap vo vaha so sakta hai...

Daya : tum se kisna kaha ki main couch par sona wala ho ye mere bhi bed hai aur main couch nahi bed par sona wala ho

Daya sleep on the bed one side of the bed while shreya sleeps on the other side their backs were facing each other

Shreya : ek din aap is side aavogi

Daya : aise din kabhi nahi aayega samjhe tum aur pls baat kar band kar mujhe nind aa rahe hai

Shreya : so jaaye kisna mana ki hai

* * *

Next moring

Daya get up but shreya was not there soo freshen up and goes to savita s room savita was doing something in her room

Daya : maa mujhe aap se baat kar na hai

Savita : bolo daya

Daya : main honeymoon par nahi ja sakta aap mr shetty se kaha dana

Savita : daya ye ka tarika hova apne dad ko koi use bolta hai kya aur tum honeymoon par kyun jaana chaite

Daya : do din baad office ka kaam se mujhe pune jaana hai

Savita : tum jaane ki zarurat nahi abhijeet chala jaaye ga

Daya : par maa

Savita : tum aur shreya honeymoon par jaavoge bas aur mujhe kuch nahi sunna

Daya was about to go out of the room when savita call him...

Savita : daya mujhe pata hai tum honeymoon par jane se kyun mana kar rahe ho tum is shaadi se khush nahi ho par shreya bohut achi ladki hai aur vo tumre liye ek dum pafact hai...daya wada karki tum kab use hut nahi karge... shreya ka saath apni nayi zindigi shuru karro tumhari patni hai vo

Daya : vo meri patni nahi hai vo sirf is ghar ki bahu aur mr stetty ki dost ki beti vo meri kuch nahi lagti hai ...

Savita : daya vo tumhari patni aur patni rahege aur ye tumha mana hi hoge kya tum aaj bhi sonal se pyaar kar te ho

Daya : haan aaj bhi sonal se pyaar karta ho aur karta raho ga use ki jaga kisi aur ko nahi da sakta

Savita ( shocked ) : kya itna sab hona ka baad bhi tum use pyaar karte ho

Daya : haan

Daya comes out of the room and goes to offies

Savita ( pov ) : itna sab hone ka baad bhi tum use ladki se pyaar karte ho daya use ladki karan tum aur sanjay ji ek dusre se baat bhi nahi karte...

* * *

Khanna house

Purvi fresen up and goes down and ask neelam kavin and suraj neelam says that kavin and suraj went to haves her breskfast and sits on sofe when neelam to her

Neelam : purvi mere ek kaam kargi

Purvi : boliya maa

Neelam : kavin apne tiffin bhool gaya hai kya tum use tiffin dana jaa sakti ho mujhe kahi bhaar jana hai

Purvi : thik hai mai dekar aati ho

Neelam gives her tiffen and purvi goes to office with tiffin and she goes in kavin s cabin seeing purvi kavin gets shocked

Kavin : tum yeha is waqt

Purvi : maa ne tiffin bhaja ha

Kavin : oh haan

Purvi : papa kaha hai mujhe unse baat kar ni hai

Kavin : apne cabin mai hai

Purvi goes to suraj cabin and knocks the door Purvi goes in and sits on chair purvi says to suraj that kavin has some work at office so they cant go on honeymoon purvi agrees to go an honeymoon ...purvi comes out of the cabin sadly kavin ask her that dad ne kya says that dad asked them to go and angilry leaves goes back home...kavin get happy

After two days dareya and kavi goes ti switzerland suraj booked the hotel dareya and kavi were in their rooms

* * *

I know ek dum bakwas chapter tha

Spelling mistak and gramer mistak la liye sorry

Next chapter main dareya and kavi moment

Krissy krissane : thanks you for review

Drizzle 1640 : thanks you for review

Shreyadayalove : thanks you for review

Dayu singh : thanks you for review

Vinay : thanks you for review

Pururu dareya : thanks you for review

Daya s fan ashwini : thanks you for review

Vishal : thanks you for review

Kavya : thanks you for review

Sabhi singh : thanks you for review

Guest : thanks you for review

Karan : thanks you for review

Ashi : thanks you for review


	6. Chapter 6

Unique hotal

Dareya s room

Lying on the bed daya was reading his magazine and shreya come out from the washroom and sits infront of the miror and combs her hair suddenly her phone rings seeing the caller id shreya smiles and picks up the phone after the cuts the call and turns around but collides with daya and due to collaboration loosing there balance they fall on the floor shreya at the top and daya at the bottom and as they falls down shreya s lips print on dayas cheek daya turns around this time shreya at the bottom and daya on the top daya tries to get up but shreya s wedding chain stuck in daya s chin soo daya and shreya tries to take that out and in this daya s hand touches shreya s hand and both were lost in each others eyes

BG tune :

( sanam re female song )

Bheegi bheegi sadkon pa main

tera intezaar karu

Dheere dheere dil ki zamaan ko

Tera hi naam karu

Khadko main yu kho du

Ke fir na kabhi paau

Haule haule Zindegi ko

Ab tere hawale karu

Sanam re sanam re

Tu mera sanam huaa re

Karam re karam re

Tera mujhpe karam huaa re

Sanam re sanam re

Tu mere sanam huaa re

Mere muqaadder sanvara hai yun

Naya savera jo laye hai tu

Tere song hi beetane hai mujhko

Mere saare janem re

Sanam re sanam re

Tu mere sanam huaa re

They comes out of eyelock and daya gets up shreya too gets up daya goes and sits ond the bed and shreya sees the lips mark on dayas face so she goes near him

Shreya : ji vo aap ka face par

Daya : kya hai mere face par

Shreya : aap ka face par vo

Daya ( angar) : vo kya laga rakha hai bol

Shreya in low vioce : aap ka face par lipstake ka mark hai

Daya : kya

Shreya : haan aap jaldi se safa kar lijiye

Dyaa clean his face

After some time someone knocks the door shreya onens the door there was a waiter who come with the breakfast soo shreya asks him to come in he comes in and keeps the breakfast go out the room

Shreya : aap breakfast kar lo

Daya : mujhe nahi kar na

Shreya : aap har baat par gusee kyu hota ho

Daya : tum dekha kar bas gusee aata hai aur kuch nahi

After some time daya did breakfast and sit on bed to work on laptop...shreya went near him and close laptop daya glared at her...

Daya : tumhari promble kya jab dekha tab parshaan kar ti rahti ho

Shreya : chali ye kahe bhaar chal te hai

Daya : tum jana ho tho jaav mujhe tumhare saat bhaar jane main ko shoke nahi

Shreya : chali ya na pls main bore ho rahi hai

Daya ( angry ) : tumha ek baar main samjhe nahi aata tum jaav bhaar and pls mujhe aakel chodo

Daya throw laptop beside him in anger and slept...shreya become sad and went out of the room...

* * *

Kavi s room

Purvi was having her breakfast and kavin was sleeping on the couch suddenly someone knocks the door hearing a doorbell he gets up and opens the door just to find shreya standing there shreya enter the room

Kavin : shreya tum yeha kuch kaam tha kya

Shreya : bhai vo main bore ho rahi to sach ki purvi ka saat baat karo thodi der

Kavin : ohh

Shreya : vaise tum dono aaj raat kaha jane wali ho

Kavin : kahe nahi

Shreya : kyu

Kavin : i means kyu na hum chairo aaj raat dinner par jaaye

Shreya : hum dono tum dono beach kya kargi tum dono jaav

Kavin : tum aur daya jiju bhi aavogi

Shreya : par hum dono kase

Kavin : mujhe kuch nahi sunna

Shreya : theek hai ab khush bhai

Kavin : hmm

She sits and chit - chat with kavin and purvi after some time she leaves

* * *

At eveing

Dareya s room

Shreya was trying to tie the knot of her blouse and daya was doing some work on his laptop daya see saw and went near shreya and tied shreya s blouse knont...shreya closed her eyes feeling daya s touch after tieing dori he was about to go when shreya called her

Shreya : thanks you aap jaldi se ready hojaaye hum kavin bhai aur purvi ka saat dinner par jaana hai

Without saying anything daya sat on the bed and shreya got ready and somebody knocked the door ...daya opened the door and found kavi standing they entered inside

Daya : tum dono yeha

Purvi : bhai aap abhi tak ready nahi hova

Daya : kahe jana hai kya

Purvi : aapko shreya bhabhi nani bata

Daya : kya nahi bataya

Kavin : daya jiju aaj hum sab dinner par jane wala hai

Daya ( shoked ) : kya

Kavin : jiju aap itna shocke kyu ho rahe hai

Daya : vo main bas aise hi

Purvi : bhai aap jaldi se ready hojaye

Daya : tum aur kavin jaav mujhe kuch kaam hai

Purvi : kya bhai aap bhai chaliye na vaise bhai aap yeha honeymoon par aayi hai na kaam kar nahi

Daya : par purvi

Purvi : par var kuch nahi jaldi se ready ho jaye hum aap nicha wait kar rahe hai

Daya : theek hai

Daya ( pov) : kya musibat hai mujhe kuch karna hi hoga

daya goes to the washrom and gets ready but doesnt come downstair

Where kavi and shreya were witing for him

Purvi : bhai abtak aayi kyu nahi main bola kar lati ho

Shreya : purvi tum ruko main bola kar lati ho

Purvi : thik hai jaidi aana

Shreya comes to the room and was shocked to see daya who was sitting on the floor holding his leg shreya comes near him

Shreya : kya hova aap floor par kyu hai

Daya : vo main ready ho kar aa rahe tha par floor par pani tha aur mere pher slip hova ankle par chot aayi hai

Shreya : kya

After sometime kavi comes to the room and as see daya the goes near him

Purvi : bhai kya hove

Shreya : unki ankle par chot aayi hai

Purvi : par kase

Daya : floor par pani tha aur pher silp

Kavin and shreya helps out data to stand up and help him to sit on bed

Shreya : kavin bhai aap jaaye dinner par main ho unki pass

Kavin : par hum log kase dinner par jaa sakta hai daya jiju ase chod kar

Daya : shreya thik kar rahi hai kavin aur purvi tum dono jaav dinner par

Purvi : par bhai

Daya : par var kuch nahi tum dono mere karan dinner cancel mat kar main ek dum theek ho bas choti se chot hai aur mujhe kuch nahi sunna tum dono jaav

Kavin : thik hai jiju apne khayal rahka na

Kavi comes out of the room and sits in the car and drove off

Shreya : main doctor ko call kar ti ho

Shreya was about to call the docter but daya snatches the phone from her hand and cut the call

Daya : call kar na ki zarurat nahi main ek dum thik ho

Shreya : par aapka pher par chot aayi hai

Daya : main natak kar raha tha

Shreya : kyu

Daya : kyuki main tumhare saat dinner par nahi jaana chaita tha isliye main ye natak ki hai

Shreya was shoked and daya change his clothes and sits on the bed and shreya sits on the couch

Shreya ( povs ) : aaj bohut khush thi ki aaj main aap ka saat dinner par jana wali ho aapka saat thoda time aap saat rahi

Shreya is crying and slept on while crying

* * *

I hope all like it

Next chapter mein full of kavi moment

Next chapter will be update soon

Author note - guys aap log ko story pasand nahi aa rahe hai kya jo itna kam review main soch rahi ho ki story delete kardo koi review hi nahi karta previce chapter main sirf 10 review mila hai

Thanks you all for your review

Shreyadayalove - thanks you for review

Vinay : thanks you for review

Vishal : thanks you for review

Ashi : thanks you for review

Karan : thanks you for review

Sabhi singh : thanks you for review

Guest : thanks you for review

Kingaftab71 : thanks you for review

Naughtykudi55 : thanks you for review

Priness season : thanks you for review

.

.

.

Keep loving Dareya and kavi

Pls read and review

Your

Dareya forever


	7. Chapter 7 - kavi romance

Hii everyone Sorry for late update ager koi spelling mistak ho toh sorry

Romance part written by dareya .chk

* * *

Kavi side

Kavi reaches the hotel the hotel was decorated beautyfully manager welcome them and shows them the way to table they both sits on the table waiter takes the oder and goes form there both of them were having dinner After dinner kavin and purvi were sitting there when a girl comes near kavin

Girl : would you like to have a dance with me

Kavin : Ya sure

She drags kavin to the dance floor and seeing them together purvi gets anger kavin was danceing with the girl seeing them together purvi was really jealuse and angrily she goes near kavin and hoding his collar she brings him back to the table

Kavin : kya ho va tum mujhe is kyu lakar aayi

Purvi (angrily ) : tum use ka saat dance nahi karoge

Kavin : kyu

Purvi : mujhe nahi pasand

Kavin smile

Kavin : kahe tum jealuse toh nahi ho rahi ho

Purvi : main jealuse nahi ho rahi ho

Kavin : tum jealuse ho rahi ho mujhe aur vo ladki ko saat main dance karte dekh kar

Purvi : mujhe kya tum kisi ka saat bhi dance kar

Kavin : thik hai main chala dance kar ne

Then he goes to the girl and holds a mike and sing a song

Pehli nazar mein kaisa jaadu kar diya

Tere ban baitha hai mere jiyaa

Jaane kya hoga, kya hoga kya pataa

Iss pal ko milke aa jee lein zara

Main hun yahaan tu hai yahaan

Meri baahon mein aa, aa bhi jaa

O jaane - e - jaa dono jahaan , meri baahon main aa, bhool jaa...aa

O jaane -e - jaa done jahaan , meri baahon main aa,bhool jaa...aa

Baby i love u baby i love u baby love u

Baby i love u so

Baby i love u, oh i love u , i love u

I love u so

Baby i love you

Kavin looks at a girl and sings

Har dun mein shaamil tera pyaar hai

Bin tere lamha bhi dushwaar hai

Dhadkanon ko tujhse hi tarkaar hai

Chhaya suroor hai

Kuch toh zaroor hai

Kavin keeps his hand on her waist

Har dun mein shaamil tera pyaar hai

Bin tere lamha bhi dushwaar hai

Dhadkanon ko tujhe hi tarkaar hai

Tujhse hain raahatein

Tujhse hain chaahatein

Purvi sees it and goes near him and pushes that girl and was about to go when kavin holds her hand and pulls her towards him and looks in her eyes

Tu jo mili, ek din mujhe

Mein kahin ho gaya laapataa

O jaane - e - jaa dono jahaan, meri baahon mein aa, bhool jaa...aa

O jaane - e - jaa dono jahaan, meri baahon mein aa, bhool jaa...aa

Kar diya deewana , dard - e - fassle

Chaan chheena ishq ke ehsaas ne

Bekhayali di hai tere pyaas ne

Chhaya suroor hai

Kuch toh zaroor hai (×2)

Yeh dooriyon , jeene na dein

Haal mera tujhe na pataa

O jaan - e - jaa, dono jahaan, meri baahon mein aa, bhool jaa...aa

O jaan - e - jaa , dono jahab, meri baahon mein aa, bhool jaa...aa

Baby i love u, baby i love you , baby i love you

Baby i love you so

Songs ends and purvi leaves and goes to a cocktail bar and mistakenlly she drinks alcohol instead of juice

Kavin comes to her and saw purvi was smiling

Kavin : purvi tum yeh kya kar rahi ho chala hotel

Purvi drunken voice : haan chalo

Kavin became confused seeing her : yeah.. Yeah tum kase baat kar rahi ho…

Purvi laughing like mad : kase baat kar rahi hu… Mhu se baat karungi na… Showing her mouth…

Kavin patting his head : purvi tumne sharab pi….

Purvi nodding has no- nahi Maine tho juice piya tha…

Kavin shout : Tho phir sharab kase piliya tumne…

Purvi rolling her hair with her fingers : haan main sharab pi hai

Kavin pulled her out near his car- Itni joor joor se chilatha bologi tho Sab ko sunai dega… Phele tum hotel Chalo..

Purvi was about to fall down when kavin holds and picks her in his aram and makes her sits in the car kavin takes her to the room and help her to lay on the bed but purvi hugs him from kavin was shocked

Kavin : purvi ye tum kya kar rahi ho

Purvi : mujhe apne huk chaiya

Kavin :so jaav tum naash mai ho … Saying this he turned to go… But purvi caught his wrist and turned him towards her…

Purvi : mujhe nahi sona mai apna huk lekar rahungi…. Saying this she moved close to him… kavin was shocked he jerked her and went inside…

Kavin : pagal hogai hai kya tum purvi …. Saying this he went inside… purvi also went back of him and saw him watching TV…

Purvi sat beside kavin and caught his hand in her : I love you kavin .. Mai tumse dur nahi rehasakthi… Kyu Mujhe apne apse dur kar rahe ho…

Kavin jerked his hand : purvi tum abhi naash main ho

Purvi : mujhe naash apna huk chaiya aur mai tum door nahi rahe sakti

Kavin : nahi rehasakthi tho mai kya karu… Yeah tumhari problem hai…

Purvi : haan meri problem hai… Aur Mujhe bohut ache se pata hai ki Mujhe mera huk kase Lena hai…

Kavin : pata hai na… Achi baat hai… ab so jaav … Saying this he pulled her to send out… But purvi jerked her hand and turned towards him….

Purvi : tum kya lagtha hai… Jabardasthi sirf tum karni athi hai…

Kavin confused- kyaaa…. Tum pagal hogai ho….

Purvi : haan hogai mai pagal… tumhare pyaar mai…

Kavin : Iss waqt tum nashhe mai ho… Tumhe pata bhi nahi ki tum kya kar rahi ho…

Purvi moved close to him and caught his face in between her palm- janthi hu ki mai kya kar rahi hu… Itna bhi Nashe mai nahi hu ki kudh pe control na rakh saku… Said kissing his cheeks… kavin was shocked…

Kavin moved bit far from her- purvi kya kar rahi ho…

Purvi moved close to him again and unbuttoning his shirt buttons- tum nahi pata…

Kavin jerked her hand- sachmai pagal hogai ho tum… Saying this he moved to go inside but purvi came near his and hugged from back… there plays a song in TV…

Purvi turned kavin towards her and pushed him on couch… kavin was shocked seeing purvi … She stood on table and started dancing infront of him… He looked her from top to bottom.. This the first time he saw her after she came to met him.. She was looking dam hot in black colour frok ended above her knee and single straps on top Exposing her upper part….

 **Hey You** **  
** **Meri Saans Saans Tere Paas Paas** **  
** **Yun Hi Baar Baar Hui Aag Aag Kyun Bata?**

Purvi stepped down and moved near kavin …. She leaned towards him and unbuttoned his first two button and started kissing him… kavin was shocked… He moved her side and started moving towards his room…

Purvi went back of him and pulled him… She hugged him and put his hands her hip… But kavin pushed her side and went to his room… She went back of him and pushed him on bed and lyed on him… **  
** **Hey You** **  
** **Tere Saath Saath Poori Raat Raat** **  
** **Karoon Pyaar Pyaar Bhari Baat Baat Tauba**

She started kissing his neck and bit on his neck… He tried to move her but she was in no mood to listen to him.. She dragged her kiss from his neck to cheeks and then ear lobe… She bited his ear.. kavin jerked her and moved near his cupboard…

 **Bebo Main Bebo Dil Mera Le Lo** **  
** **Dil Dene Aayi Le Lo Ji Le Lo**

She stood on bed and started dancing… kavin turned to go out but purvi stood infront of him and pushed him on near by couch in room and made him sit… she kept her left leg on couch exposing her soft leg and then took his hand and dragged his hand on her leg…he pushed her and tried to go out but she came infront of him and unbuttoned all his shirt buttons… kavin jerked her and moved to go but purvi hugged him from back and pulled out his shirt…

 **Bebo Main Bebo Dil Mera Le Lo** **  
** **Dil Dene Aayi Le Lo Ji Le Lo**

Kavin turned towards her and tried to catch her but she went and started dancing on bed holding his shirt.. He went near her and pulled her down and tried to take his shirt but purvib throwed it other side and started kissing his neck and then moved down to his chest.. kavin smiled seeing her like that He moved to go out but she pushed him on bed and moved her hands from his legs and moved up to his chest and started kissing him.. Licking his neck..

 **Sehmi Sehmi Si Main Roko Toko Naa Ji** **  
** **Jaan Tumse Bandhi Hai Durr Jao Naa Ji**

Purvi moved up and kissed his cheeks and then rubbed her lips on his…. She kissed him on his lips and moved her tongue on his lips…. Kavin tried to control himself but her seductive kisses made him go crazy… she caught his lower lip in between her teeth and her hands where moving on his bare shoulders…. Kavin tired to move from her but her seductive touch made him move close to her…. Kavin turned purvi and know purvi is bottom and kavin on her… purvi smiled… kavin moved his fingers on her face…

 **Durr Bhi Ek Bahana Haule Haule Se Jaana** **  
** **Hum Ko Bhi Kya Khabar Thi Ishq Hai Apni Tu Tu Main Main**

Kavin smiled.. Both looked each other and smiled lightly…. he bend and kissed her lips… she too responded…. He entered into her mouth and licked her tongue… he then licked her lower lip and then bit her… purvi moaned under kiss… kavin smiled and kissed her hard… purvi moan was making kavin go crazy…. He kissed her hard….. and broke when they are out of breath… kavin looked towards purvi ….. purvi smiled as finally he responded on her attempt...

 **Bebo Main Bebo Dil Mera Le Lo** **  
** **Dil Dene Aayi Le Lo Ji Le Lo** **  
** **Bebo Main Bebo Dil Mera Le Lo** **  
** **Dil Dene Aayi Le Lo Ji Le Lo**

Kavin moved near her…. And kissed on her neck… and then dragged his kiss towards her ear lobe… kavin moved his hand from her neck and dragged on her upper body… and the same time kissing her…. His kisses was making her breath tight…. She was unable to take breath… he rubbed his hands on her bossoms…. this made her to move her body up from bed… kavin turned and know purvi is top of him and kavin bottom… purvi sat crossing her both legs either side of him and moved her hands near her shoulder and downed her dress strips…. Kavin smiled and was going crazy seeing her like that…. She removed her dress and lyed on him and kissed his neck and then on his hard chest… kavin smiled and again turned and know purvi is at bottom….

 **Chupke Chupke Mujhe Mud Ke Dekhe Kyun Ji** **  
** **Saari Saari Hi Main Teri Teri Hoon Ji** **  
** **Dor Daale Zamanna Mera Dil Nahi Maana** **  
** **Teri Ek Hi Nazar Mein Dil Ko Hua Hai Yeh Yeh Wo Wo**

Kavin rubbed his lips on her nipples…..She shivered on his touch…. Kavin smiled as he know he has hit the most sensible part…. He dragged his kiss all over her bossoms… and wet them….. purvi wrapped her hands on his arms….kavin licked her bossoms and caught in his mouth and bit her… purvi moaned…. And dumbed her nails at his back on his shoulder… kavin smiled…. He caught her bossom and squeezed hard… She felt pain on his hard touch… He then licked her bossoms and kept in his mouth and bit it… she moaned loud…. And moved her head up…. Her moan made him to be more attracted to her….. he laid on her licked her bossom bit her…. Kissed her neck…. On his every touch purvi moaned and this made him more and more feel her…

 **Bebo Main Bebo Dil Mera Le Lo** **  
** **Dil Dene Aayi Le Lo Ji Le Lo…**

He dragged his kiss and licked near her belly…. And moved his hands on her waist….And thenmoved down and down dragging his hands on her soft legs… he moved his hands up and down on her soft legs….. purvi felt as if he is tickling her…. A continuous smile was on her lips….. She looked damn cute…..

 **Hey You** **  
** **Meri Saans Saans Tere Paas Paas** **  
** **Yun Hi Baar Baar Hui Aag Aag Kyun Bata?**

He moved his hands down from her belly removing her lower…. And kissing her soft legs….. purvi felt butterflies flying in her stomach… kavin removed her lower and then laid on her and kissed on her cheeks…. and then dragged towards her neck and bite her… purvi moved her head side giving him enough space to kiss her…. And at the same time his hand was rubbing her bossoms… he took a turn…. Know purvi is up of him…. She moved her hand on his cheek….. and then on his lips… she slightly rubbed her lips on his….. kavin smiled….. she dragged her kiss on his neck and bit him…. And then moved down and kissed on his chest…. Kavin smiled and then again turned… know again purvi is bottom and kavin on her…

 **Hey You** **  
** **Tere Saath Saath Poori Raat Raat**

Kavin smiled and got up….. he removed his pant opening his manhood… kavin said in a husky voice "ready to be mine…" purvi smiled saying "always"…. he laid side of her… purvi closed eyes and her head was other side… kavin smiled and both looked straight into each other eyes and smiled….. He kissed her cheeks and then nose tip….. and then blocked her lips… purvi too responded… they broke after sometime…. Kavin dragged his kiss down and kissed her bossoms….. and then on her belly… purvi was enjoying his company...

 **Karoon Pyaar Pyaar Bhari Baat Baat Tauba**

Kavin moved down and separated her leg and placed himself between her… and lyed on her ….. and whispered in her ear…."your gonna be mine for ever….." purvi smiled…. Kavin smiled and blocked her lips….. and pushed himself into her slowly and not making her to break the kiss…. He moved into her and kissed her lips… purvi felt pain and tears flowed down her eyes… but kavin had not broke from kiss…. He again and again pushed himself into her…. And made love with her… purvi was happy to be with him…. She responded back to his kiss and her hands moved on his back…. after sometime he broke from kiss but still inside her….. he looked into her eyes… tears where flowed down her eyes… he kissed on her tears… kavin smiled and hugged her…. She too hugged him…. He again pushed himself into her….. purvi felt pain she dig her nails into him making her love mark on his shoulder….. kavin smiled and blocked her lips… both kissed each other…

 **Bebo Main Bebo Dil Mera Le Lo** **  
** **Dil Dene Aayi Le Lo Ji Le Lo** **  
** **Bebo Main Bebo Dil Mera Le Lo** **  
** **Dil Dene Aayi Le Lo Ji Le Lo**

Kavin Without breaking he took a turned and purvi kissed him on hi neck and dragged her kiss on his chest….. She rubbed her lips on his body…. He again turned and purvi at bottom…. He rubbed his lips on her neck and caught her bossoms and squeezing hard… purvi felt pain but kavin was know in no mood to see that… He dragged his kiss from her neck to her and blocked her lips and pushed himself into her again and again… after sometime both lyed on bed and kavin covered themselves with blanket

* * *

I hope all kavi fan s like this chapter

Thank to all your review

Thank to all guest your review

Shreyadayalove : thank you for review

Dayu singh : thank you for review

Karan : thank you for review

Vinay : thank you for review

Princess season : thank you for review

Kingaftab 71 : thank you for review

Fan : thank you for review

Mehak : thank you for review

Mansi : thank you for review

Subhi singh : thank you for review

Ashi : thank you for review

Pari : thank you for review

Kavya : thank you for review

.

.

.

Keep loving Dareya and kavi

Your Dareya forever


	8. Chapter 8

Next morring

Kavi were sleeping paecefully purvi opned her eyes her head was having she was shocked to see herself in kavin shirt she got down from bed and piced a jug if water from table and spiled water on kavin face he got up and looked around confusedly

Purvi (shout) : kya tumne mera advantage liye

Kavin : sorry purvi vo

Purvi (shout ) : ab sorry bol ka kya faada tum bhi baaki ladka jase ho jo sirf ye sab kar na ka liye kise bhi huk tak jaa sakte hai

Kavin ( shocked ) : purvi tum mujhe galta samjhe rahi ho Vo tum

Purvi cut him

Purvi : mujhe kuch nahi sunna is liye tum mujhe dinner par lakar gaye tha taki tum mare saat ye saab kar sako.. tum ne mujhe drink kar wayi taki tum mare saat ya sab kar sako

Kavin : purvi meri baat toh sunno

Purvi cut him

Purvi : mujhe tumhari koi baat nahi sunni just go away

Kavin moved to washroom purvi sat in bed with hands on her head and recaling last night moments

* * *

Dareya s room

Daya was having breakfast and shreya was reading a magazine when her phone rining shreya piked up the phone

Shreya : hii

...

Shreya : how are you

...

Shreya : i am also fine

...

Shreya ( smile ) : kya tum switzerland mai ho

...

Shreya : thik hai aaj do bheje aati ho tum se milne

...

Shreya was talking in mobile and daya wss busy in listening her...

Daya (pov ) : ye kise baat kar rahe hai vo bhi itni smile kar ka mujhe kya kise se bhi baat karre

Shreya cut the phone sat on the sofe smiling

At 2 : 00 pm

Shreya mirror ka samne ready ho rahe hoti hai tabhi use phone bhaja ta hai shreya pice up the phone

On call

...

Shreya : mai ready ho bas 10 min ma pocha rahi ho and cut the phone

Shreya apne bag aur phone lati hai room se bhaar jati hai daya use dekhta hai aur soch ta hai

Daya ( thoghut) : ye ready ho kar kahe jaa rahi hai ...aur kise baat kar rahi thi phone par mujhe kya kahe bhi jaye ..

* * *

I know guys ki chapter bohut short tha par next chapter wil be long next chapter mai full of dareya moments hoga

Thank you to all your review

Shreyadaya love : thank you for review

Dayu singh : thank you for review

Subhi singh : thank you for review

Navi : thank you for review

Vinay : thank you for review

Love daya : thank you for review

Guest : thank you for review

Guest : thank you for review

Madhumanti : thank you for review

Ashi : thank you for review

Namekavya : thank you for review

Mouni : thank you for review

Anthor note : guys mujhe aap log se kuch baat karni hai kya mai yeh story hindi mai likha sakti ho mujhe engilsh nahi ata hai ...aur apne jo bhi is story likha hova dekha vo friends hindi mai se engilsh translator kar ka diya hai ...kya mai hindi main ye story likh sakti ho...answar me

.

.

.

Keep loving Dareya and kavi

Your Dareya forever


	9. Chapter 9 - Dareya

Hii everyone koi bhi spelling mistak hoto sorry and garmar mistak ho toh sorry

* * *

Daya (pov ) : mujhe use ka piche jaana hoga

Daya shreya piche jata hai daya use ka piche jaa raha hota hai shreya mall mai jati hai daya us ke piche hi hota hai phir shreya gayab ho jaati hai daya use dhoond raha hota hai par shreya kahi nahi hoti hai

Daya : ye kaha gayi abhi toh yahi thi

Tabhi daya ke sholder par koi haath rakhta hai daya turn hota hai aur dekhta hai shreya hoti hai aur shreya ka face par smile hoti hai

Shreya : aap yaha kya kar rahe ho

Daya : vo mai yaha kise se milne aaya hu

Shreya : aapko jhoot bolna bhi nahi aata mujhe paata hai aap meri picha kar rahe ho

Daya ( rudely) : mai tumhre piche nahi aaya ho samjhi tum aur waise bhi tum kahin bhi jao mujhe kya mai toh friend se milne aaya hu

Shreya just smile

Shreya : ab aap aaye hai toh chalo na shoping karte hai

Daya : nahi mujhe tumhare saath shoping nahi karni

Shreya : chalo naa pls

Daya : nahi mai jaa raha hu hotel

Shreya : aaj toh mai aapko jane nahi dogi

Shreya daya ka haat pakked ti hai aur apne saat shoping karti hai shreya sab ka liye gift leti hai aur baad mai shreya apne dress lane jati hai shreya apne dress dekh rahi hoti hai par shreya ko dress pasand nahi ati hai

Shreya blue color ki dress leti hai aur daya se pochti hai

Shreya : ji sunniya ye dress kaise hai

Daya koi jawab nahi deta vo phone mai busy hota hai shreya use ka pass aati hai aur use ka phone leti hai

Daya ( angey ) : kya hai phone wapis do

Shreya : nahi main aap se kuch poch rahi ho aur aap hai ki phone mai busy ho boliye na ye dress kaise hai

Daya dekhe bina hi

Daya : achi hai

Shreya vo dress lati hai aur dono bhaar ate hai

Shreya : chaliye meri shoping toh hogai aap ka liye kuch shirt lene hai

Daya : mujhe apne liye kuch nahi lene hai

Shreya : mein pocha kya aapse ...chalo

Shreya daya ko man section ke pass lajati hai aur daya ki liye shirt dekhti hai daya ko gusaa aa rahe hote hai par daya gusaa control kar ta hai kuch shirt dekhna ka baad shreya daya ka liye kuch shirt lati hai ...

Dareya lunch karta hai aur shreya poore din daya ko ghooma ti hai movie par lejati hai aur poora switzerland ghoomati hai

At eveving

Dareya hotel pocha ta hai aur room mai jate hai shreya saare bags sofe par rakhti hai aur sofe par baith jate hai daya fresh hone washroom jate hai aur fresh ho kar aata hai Aur bed par baith ta hai ...

Shreya uske pass ati hai

Shreya : mujhe aap se kuch baat karni hai

Daya : ab kya hai

Shreya : mujhe pata hai aap ne mere baat sunn liye tha jab mai phone par baat kar rahi thi... vo main aap ka saat shoping kar na ka liye mein ye natak ki thi aur haan mujhe purvi ka phone aa tha kise aur ka nahi..mujhe pata tha ki aap mere picha zarurr aaye ge..

Daya ( shocked ) : what

Shreya daya ka cheek par kiss karti hai aur washroom jati hai daya kuch bol na wala hota hai ki tabhi door kncok hota hai...daya door opne kar ta hai aur dekha ta hai ki waiter hote hai

Waiter : sir aapka oder

Daya : main ko oder nahi diye

Waiter : sir mam na oder ki tha

Daya : thik hai andar rakho

Waiter oder ander rakhta hai aur chala jata hai shreya washroom se bhaar aur sofe par baith kar ice cream khane wali hoti hai ki daya use haath pakked ta hai

Shreya use gusaa se dekhti hai

Shreya : kya hai

Daya : tum ice cream nahi khaogi

Shreya : kyu

Daya : tumne bohut ice cream khayi hai is liye

Shreya : mujhe khani hai mere fav hai pls khane do na

Daya : tum ek baar mai samjhe nahi ata kya tum nahi khaogi matlb nahi samjhe tum

Shreya : thik hai par aapko mere ek sharat mani hogi

Daya : kaise sharat

Shreya : sharat ye hai ki aap mere saat dinner par chalo ge aaj raat

Daya : no away

Shreya : to thik hai do meri ice cream wapis

Daya kuch soch na ka baad

Daya : thik hai aaj raat dinner par chala ge

Shreya : hmm aap ye ice cream khalo

Daya ice cream khata hai

At night

Shreya ready hoti hai aur daya ka pass ati hai

Shreya : chale

Daya : kaha

Shreya : aap bhool gayi dinner par jana hai

Daya : mujhe toh kuch bhi yaad nahi hai

Shreya ( shocked ) : kya apne kaha tha ki aaj hum dinner par chala ge

Daya : acha vo maine toh aise hi kaha tha aur waise bhi mujhe tumhare saat dinner par nahi jaana hai

Shreya was sad aur vo sofe par baithti hai

Shreya ( thought ) : jab jane nahi tha to bola hi kyu hum dinner par jaaye ge aur sharat kyu maani

Kuch der baad shreya dekhti hai ki daya so rahe hota hai ...aur vo niche jati hai aur garden mai jati hai dekhti hai kavin vaha hota hai shreya use ka pass jati hai

Shreya : bhai aap is waqt yaha kya kar rahe hai

Kavin : mujhe nind nahi aa rahe hai is liye

Shreya : hmm

Shreya bench par baithti hai

Kavin : tum yaha kya kar rahi ho shreya

Shreya : vo mai bor ho rahi thi toh soch thoda walk kar lo

Kavin : hmm

Shreya : bhai apse kuch pochna tha

Kavin : pocho shreya

Shreya : bhai kya aapke aur purvi ke beech sab thik hai...

Kavin : haan sab thik hai ...

Shreya : jhoot mat boliye bhai mujhe sab pata hai ...purvi ye shaadi se khush nahi hai

Kavin was shocked

Kavin : aise kuch nahi hai shreya purvi is shaadi se bohut khush hai

Shreya kavin ka haat lati aur apne head par rakha ti hai

Shreya : bhai aapko meri kaasam hai aap mujhe se jhoot nahi bolo ge

Kavin tear eyes : haan shreya ye sab sach hai...purvi is shaadi se khush nahi hai usene ye shaadi sirf apne mom ka kehna par ki hai...mujhe se nafrat karti hai vo

Kavin : shreya tum ye sab kaise pata hai

Shreya : jab shaadi ka ek week phele jab purvi ghar aayi thi tab mai ne aap dono ki baat sunn la thi

* * *

 **flash back**

Khanna s house

Neelam aur suraj ki kaam se bhaar gai hote hai ghar srif kavin aur shreya hote hai kavin apne room hota hai aur shreya tv dekh rahi hoti hai tabhi door bell bhaj ti hai shreya open the door and saw purvi

Shreya : purvi tum yaha ander aao

Purvi : shreya kavin kaha hai mujhe use baat karne hai

Shreya : bhai toh apne room mai hai

Purvi : thik hai mai se mil kar aati ho

Purvi kavin room jati hai

Kavin s room

Kavin laptop par kaam kar rahe hota hai...purvi knok the door kavin dekh ta hai aur khda hota hai

Kavin : purvi tum yaha kuch kaam tha

Purvi : haan vo mujhe tumse zaruri baat karni hai

Kavin : bolo

Shreya room mai enter hona wali hoti hai par dono ki baat sunn kar ruk jaati hai

Purvi : kavin mai ye shaadi nahi karna chati ho tum is shaadi se mana kardo main maa aur papa se bhi kaha ki mujhe ye shaadi nahi karni hai...par vo maan nahi rahe hai ab tumhe kuch kar sakti ho

Kavin : thik hai mai shaadi se mana kar doga

Shreya waha se chali jati hai

Purvi : hmm

Aur purvi apne ghar jati hai

Kavin (pov) : mujhe is shaadi se mana karna hoga...purvi mai tumhare liye kuch bhi kar sakta ho

 **flash back ends**

Kavin : tum ne sab sunn liye tha

Shreya : haan bhai

Kavin : shreya bohut raat ho gayi hume room mein jane chaiye

Shreya : bhai aap jaav muihe thodi der baad jate ho

Kavin : thik hai good night

Shreya : good night

Kavin room jata hai

Shreya (thought ) : mujhe bhai aur purvi ko ek kar na hoga

Dareya s room

Daya ki nind kholti hai aur dekhta hai shreya room mai nahi hoti hai

Daya : ab ye kaha gayi

Daya room se bhaar ata hai aur nicha jata hai aur poore hotel ma dekha ta ha...

Daya worried : ye kahe gayi hotel mai bhi nahi hai...

Daya hotel se bhaar ata hai dekhta hai shreya garden mai hoti hai shreya soch rahi hoti hai daya use ka pass jate hai

Daya ( angry ) : tum ye kya kar rahi ho tum pata bhi time kya hova hai mai tum kab se dhund rahe ho tum ye baithi ho

daya use ka sholder par haat rakh ta hai shrya apne soch se bhaar aati hai

Shreya : apne kuch kaha kya

Daya : tum yeha kya kar rahi ho

Shreya : ji vo mujhe nind nahi aa rahi thi toh mai garden mai aa gayi

Daya : chala room mai raat bohut der ho gayi hai

Shreya : aap jaaye mujhe nahi aana hai

Daya : tum kya pagal ho gayi ho chala room mai aur thand kitni yaha chalo room mai

Shreya : thik hai

Aur dono room mai jate hai

Daya bed par so ta hai aur shreya couch par soti hai

After two days Kavi & dareya came back

* * *

I hope all you like this chapter

Thank you to all your review

Thank you to all guest you review

Shreyadaya love : thank you for review

Teku jyothi : thanks you for review

Dayu singh : thank you for review

Drizzel 1640 : thank you for review

Vinay : thank you for review

Pururu Dareya : thank you for review

Kavya : thank you for review

Jasmeet : thank you for review

Ashi : thank you for review

Riya : thank you for review

.

.

.

Keep loving Dareya and kavi

Your Dareya forever


	10. Chapter 10

Hii everyone ...sorry for update mai thodi busy thi isliye update nahi kar payi ...sorry guys

Koi speling aur garmar mistak ho toh sorry guys

* * *

Five month baad dareya aur kavi rishty mai koi change nahi hota hai ...shreya daya ka dil mai jaga bana ka koshish karti hai par daya haar time use ignoor karta hai...office se late night ghar aata hai shreya apne koshish mai fall ho jati hai...shreya ki bonding daya ki family se bohut achi ho jati hai adi ki fav chachi hoti hai ..tarika aur shreya ki bonding bhi bohut achi i hoti hai ...switzeland se aane ka baad purvi kavin se baat nahi kar rahi hoti hai vo haar time kavin ko ignoor kar ti hai kavin bhi office ka kaam mai buys ho jata hai ...one mothe mai purvi aur neelam ki bonding bohut achi hoti hai neelam purvi ko apne bahu nahi beti manti hai... Dareya aur Kavi apne family ka samne acha couple ki acting karta hai aur dono family ko laga ta hai dareya aur kavi bohut khush hai par unko kya pata hai dareya aur kavi ka sach ...

...

At moring

Khanna s house

purvi kitchen mai breakfast bana rahi hoti hai...tabhi neelam aati hai

Neelam : good moring purvi

Purvi : good moring maa

Neelam : nashta bana liye

Purvi : haan aap dinning table par baith mai nashta laga ti hu

Neelam : thik hai

Neelam dinning table par jati hai ...purvi nashta sareved karti hai

Suraj : purvi kavin kaha hai

Purvi : kavin so rahe hai

Suraj : kya ab tak so rahe office nahi jana kya

Neelam : kal raat office se late aaye tha

Suraj : hmm

Suraj aur neelam nashta karte hai ...

Neelam : purvi tum bhi nashta kar lo

Purvi : ji maa

Purvi nashta karna baith hai

Neelam : purvi mai aur suraj ji kuch kaam se pune jaa rahe hai ...do teen din baad jaaye ga

Purvi : par appne mujhe bol nahi aap pune jaa rahe hai

Neelam : main kavin koi bol tha kavin ne tum nahi bola

Purvi : nahi

Suraj : neelam chala late ho rahe hai

Neelam : haan

Purvi neelam aur suraj ka pair cho thi hai ...belssings deti hai

Neelam : kavin ko uth dana

Purvi : ji maa

Neelam aur suraj chala jaate hai ...

Purvi nashta kar lati hai ...aur room mai jati hai aur dekh ti hai kavin office ka liye ready ho rahi hota hai ...

Purvi : tum uth gaye mai tumhare liye coffee lakar aati ho

...

Purvi : kavin mai tumse baat kar rahi hu

Kavin : mujhe coffee nahi chaiya

Purvi kavin ka pass aati hai

Purvi : coffee nahi toh breakfast kar low

Kavin : mujhe late ho rahe hai office ka liye mujhe abhi bhook nahi hai

Kavin laptop leta hai...aur jaana wala hota hai ki wo purvi se takraata hai kavin ka haath purvi ka haath se touce hota hai ...

Kavin : sorry

Kavin jaana wala hota hai ki purvi awaaz deti hai

Purvi : kavin ek min

Purvi kavin ka pass aati hai...forehead ko touce karti hai

Kavin : kya hai

Purvi : tum bhukaar hai aur office jaa rahe ho

Kavin : thoda se fever hai mai jaa rahe ho...tum fakar karna ki zarurat nahi hai

Purvi : mai fakar nahi kargi toh koun karga hai bol

Kavin : dekho purvi ye natak karne ki zarurat nahi maa papa yaha nahi so pls mujhe akela chod aur kise rishty se tum mere fakar kar rahi hu

Purvi : kyu ki mai tumhari aur wo ruk jaati hai

Kavin : koi jawaab nahi tumhari pass

Kavin jaana wala hota hai ki purvi use ka haath pakked lati ...aur use ka pass jati hai

Purvi : mai tum office nahi jaane dogi

Purvi kavin ka haath se bag lati hai aur table par rakhti hai ...

Kavin : purvi ye tum

Purvi stirck toune : ab tum sirf aram karge jab tak fever kam nahi hota tum office nahi jaavo ge sirf aram karge...aur room se chali jati hai

Kavin ( thought ) : purvi ko kya hogaya hai ..kal tak toh mujhe se baat bhi nahi kar rahi thi aaj mere liye pareshan hai ?

Purvi calls the doctor ...doctor - the kavin has high fever and i will prescribe some medicein and just take care of he and doctor leaves ...

Kuch der baad purvi room mai nashta lekar aati hai aur table par rahkti hai aur dekhti hai kavi bed par baith hota hai

Purvi : nashta kar low tumhe medicine bhi lane hai

Kavin : mujhe nahi karna hai

Purvi : tumse pocha kya

Purvi bed par baith jati hai aur kavin ko jabardasti breakfast khilati hai aur medicine bhi

Purvi : ab tum aram karro

Purvi room se chali jati hai...kavin bed par so jaata hai ...

* * *

Shetty mansion

Dareya room

Shreya washroom se bhaar aati hai aur dekhti hai ...daya so rahe hota hai shreya mirror ka pass jati hai aur ready hone lagati hai ...tabhi phone bhajta hai ...shreya callear id dekhti hai

Shreya : bhai ka phone

On call

Shreya : good moring bhai

Kavin : good moring shreya

Shreya : bhai sab thik hai itna subha phone kiya

Kavin : haan sab thik hai shreya kya tum mera ek kaam kargi

Shreya : bol bhai

Kavin : wo aaj papa ghar par nahi aur mujhe bhi fever hai kya tum aaj ka din office mai jaa sakti ho

Shreya : bhai aap ko fever hai

Kavin : haan wo thoda se hai

Shreya : bhai apne khayal rakhna aur jab tak fever kam nahi hota aap office nahi javoge

Kavin smail : haan thik hai ...tu jaa rahi hai office

Shreya : par bhai mai kaise

Kavin : shreya tum shaadi se pehla office aati thi aur papa ki help karti thi toh ab kya hova

Shreya : acha thik hai bhai mai jaati ho ab khush

Kavin : hmm ab mai rakhta ho bye

Shreya : bye

Shreya bag leti hai aur necha jati hai ...savita aur tarika nashta kar rahe hote hai ...shreya dono ko good moring wish karti hai aur chair par baith jaati hai

Savita : shreya daya kaha hai

Shreya : wo so rahe hai

Savita : office nahi jaana hai kya

Shreya : maa daya ne do din ki chutti le hai ..

Savita : ohh

Shreya : bhabhi adi kaha hai...

Tarika : wo so rahe hai

Shreya : school nahi jana hai kya adi ko

Tarika : nahi aaj school mai chotti hai

Shreya : hmm

Tarika : tum kahi jaa rahi ho kya

Shreya : haan wo office jaa rahe ho

Tarika : office kyu

Shreya : bhai ko fever hai aur papa bhi bahaar gaye hai ...toh office mai koi nahi isliiye bhai na mujhe jaane bola hai ...

Tarika : oh toh ye baat hai

Shreya nashta khatam karti hai

Shreya : mare ho gaye hai mai office jati hu

Savita : thik hai shreya

Shreya : bye

Savita : bye

Aur shreya office ka liye jaati hai

11 : 00 am

Daya room

Daya wake up aur time dekhta hai 11 : 00 bhaj rahe hote hai ...daya dekhta hai shreya room mai nahi hoti hai

Daya (pov ) : mai itni der tak sota rahe...

Daya fresh hota ha aur necha jate hai...dinning table par jata hai tarika adi ko breakfast kar rahi hota hai...

Adi : good moring chachu

Daya : good moring adi

Tarika : good moring daya

Daya : good moring bhabhi

Daya chair par baith jaata hai ...aur breakfast karne baith jata hai nashta karne ka baad daya apne room mai jaata hai...daya room mai jaata hai aur sofe par baith jaata hai ...aur office ka kaam karne laga jaata hai ...tabhi daya ka phone mai msg aata hai ...daya msg opne karta hai aur read karta hai ...

Msg :

Mujhe tumse milna hai jaldi se coffee shop mai aa jaava mai tumhera wait kar rahi hu

Daya (pov) : is kya kaam aa gaya hai jo jaldi bola rahi hai ..call kar ka dekhta hu

Daya use call karta hai ...

Daya : hello

Girl : hello

Daya : kya baat hai tum mujhe se milna kyu chaiti ho

Girl : mujhe tum se zaruri baat karni hai ...

Daya : thik hai 20 min mai aata hu...

Daya necha jata hai aur tarika ko bolta hai ki wo bhaar jaa rahe hai aur wo car mai baith kar coffee shop ki mai jaata hai ...car park karta hai aur coffee shop ki ander jaata hai...aur use ladki pass jata hai ...aur chair par baith jaata hai ..

Daya : kya baat karni hai tumhe

Girl : tum shreya se divorce kab la rahi hu

Daya : wo mai

Girl : wo kya bol kahi tum use pyaar toh karne nahi lage ...is liye divorec nahi lana chaite hai ...

Daya : aisa kuch nahi hai ...mai aaj hi shreya se divorec ki baat karta hu

Girl : thik hai shreya se baat karo ...

Daya : hmm

Tabhi waiter oder lakar aata hai

Waiter : mam ka coffee aur vo table par rakhta hai aur chala jaata hai

Girl : waise daya kya tumhare ghar wala humre risthy se khush hoga ...

Daya : mai baat karo ga maa se

Girl : hmm

Girl apne beg se peppar nikhakti hai aur daya ko deti hai

Girl : daya ye low

Daya : ye kya hai

Girl : divirec peppar

Daya peppar lata hai ..

Dono coffee khatam karte hai

Daya : mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hai

Girl : ok

Daya use girl ko drop karta hai aur ghat jaata hai

Daya ghar ka ander jaata hai ...aur room mai jaata hai ...

Daya ( pov) : mujhe shreya se divorec peppar par sing lane hai ...mai is rishty mai aur nahi rakh sakta hu...mujhe abhi baat karni hogi shreya se

Daya room se bhaar aata hai

Daya : ye shreya hai kaha ...shayed kitchen mai hogi

Daya kitchen mai jaata hai ...tarika use dekhti hai

Tarika : daya tum yeha kuch chaiya kya

Daya : bhabhi shreya kaha hai

Tarika : wo toh offiec gayi hai

Daya : kyu

Tarika : wo kavin ko fever hai toh kavin ne shreya ko office jaane ka liye bol hai ..is liye

Daya : hmm

Daya jaane lagata hai ...tarika use aawaz deti hai

Tarika : daya kuch kaam tha kya shreya se

Daya : haan wo mere file nahi mil rahi thi is liye

Tarika : ohh

Daya waha se chala jaata hai ...

* * *

Kavi room

Purvi soup lakar room mai enter hoti hai aur dekhti hai kavin laptop par kaam kar rahe hota hai ...purvi use ka pass jati hai aur laptop band karti hai ...kavin use dekhta hai

Kavin : kya hai

Purvi (angry ) : main tumse aaram karne ko kaha tha aur tum laptop par kaam kar rahe ho

Kavin use hai ignore karta hai

Purvi : mai tumse baat kar rahi ho

Kavin laptop kholta hai aur wapas kaam kar laga ta hai ...purvi gusee se laptop band karti hai

Kavin : kya hai kyu pareshan kar rahi ho

Purvi : tum ek baar mai samjhe nahi aata hai tum fever hai tum aram karna chailya par nahi tum toh kaam karna hai

Purvi laptop lati hai aur room bhaar chali jati hai

Kavin ( shout ) : purvi laptop wapas do

Par purvi nahi sunti wo room se chali jaati...

8 : 00 pm

Purvi aur kavin dinner kar rahe hote hai tabhi kavin ka phone bhaj ta hai ...kavin pick the phone

On call

kavin : hello

...

Kavin : mai theek hu tum kaisi ho ...

...

Kavin : tum kal mumbai aa rahi ho ...

...

Kavin ( smiled ) : haan thik hai mai kal tum pick kar aavoga

...

Kavin : bye

Purvi kavin ko dekhti hai ...kavin ka face par smile hoti hai

Purvi (thought ) : kiska phone tha jo kavin itna der tak baat kar rahe tha ...aur itni smile kar ka baat kar rahe tha ...

After dinner dono room mai jaate hai ...

* * *

10 : 00 pm

At night

Sab log dinner kar ka apne apne rom mai hote hai tarika kitchen mai hoti hai ...aur daya sofe baith kar tv dekh rahi hota hai ...door bell bhaj ti hai ...tarika opne the door shreya hoti hai ...shreya ander aati hai

Shreya : sorry bhabhi wo late hogaya wo office mai kaam bohut tha is liye

Tarika : koi baat nahi jaldi se fresh hokar aao main khanna lagati hu

Shreya : bhabhi aap jaakar so jaaye mai kar lowgi

Tarika : par shreya

Shreya : par var kuch nahi jaaye

Tarika smile : acha thik hai good night shreya

Shreya : good night

Shreya fresh hokar aati hai aur daya ko dekhti hai aur use ka pass jati hai

Shreya : apne dinner kiya

...

Shreya : mai aapse baat kar rahi hu

Daya : nahi

Shreya : chalo na saat mai dinner karte hai

Daya : mai baad mai kha lounga

Sheya : chalo na

Daya get angry : tum promble kya hai jab dekh tab pareshan karti rahti hu ...bol nahi khana hai toh kyu zabardasti kar rahi ho ...Aur uth kar room mai jaata hai ...

Shreya sad hoti hai ...shreya dinner karte hai aur room mai jaati hai...aur bed ka pass pillow aur blanket leti hai aur couch par jaati hai ...shreya sone wala hoti hai ki daya use ka pass aata hai ...

Daya rudly : mujhe tumse baat kar ne hai

Shreya : boliya

Daya use divorcepepar deta hai

Daya : ye lo

Shreya confused : ye kya hai

Daya : khud dekhlo

Shreya pepar dekhti hai aur shocked hoti hai

Shreya : divorce pepar

Daya : haan jaldi se pepar par sing karo ...

Shreya : mai is pepar par sing nahi karogi

Daya : tum is pepar sing karna hoga

Shreya : mai sing nahi kargi ...aur room se bhaar chali jaati hai ...

* * *

I hope all you like this chapter

So guys socho wo ladki koun hai ?

Kya shreya sing kargi divorce pepar ?

Aur koun aa rahe hai jo kavin itna khush hai ?

Next chapter will be update soon

Shreyadayalove , Drizzle1640 , teku jyothi , priyya077, vinay, dayu singh , pururu dareya , srinijasri, subhi singh , cid ki deewani , ashi , guest , mouni , guest , marrickgupta05 , guest , guest , nandhini598, thank you to all your review

.

.

.

Keep loving dareya and kavi

Your dareya forever


	11. Chapter 11

**Hii everyone koi bhi speling aur garmar mistak ho toh sorry** 🙏🙏

 **anthor note : aaj mai bohut khush hu meri story** **200 review mil hai thank you for everyone and mera hindi kharab hone ka baad bhi apne sab ne mera story ko read ki thank you for evevryone : -) :-)**

* * *

Continued form the previous

Shreya terrace par hoti hai daya ka baare mai soch rahi hoti ...shreya ka aankho se aasu aa rahe hoti...Tabhi shreya ka phone bhajta hai

On call

Shreya : hello

...

Shreya : tumhe pata hai na kya karna

...

Shreya : tum bhai aur purvi ko ek karna hai

...

Shreya : bye

Shreya room mai jaati hai ...aur daya ko dekhti hai daya so rahe hota haiuse ka pass jati hai aur use forehead par kiss karti hai...

Shreya ( teary ) : bhai aur purvi ek ho jaaye pheri mai aapki zindagi se bhout door chal jaavo gi

couch par jaakar so jaati hai

Next moring

Shreya wake up aur ready ho kar neche jaati hai ... tarika break fast kar rahe hota hai...tarika use dekhti hai

Shreya : good moring bhabhi

Tarika : good moring shreya

Shreya : bhabhi maa aur baki sab kaha hai

Tarika : maa mandir gayi hai ...abhijeet aur papa office gaye hai aur adi apne room mai so rahe hai

Shreya : ohh bhabhi mai office jaa rahi ho maa baata dena

Tarika : thik hai

Shreya jaane wali hoti hai ki tarika awaaz deti hai

Tarika : shreya

Shreya : haan

Tarika : nashta kar lo abhi time office ka liye

Shreya : bhabhi aaj mera fast hai

Tarika : hmm

Shreya : bye bhabhi

Tarika : bye

daya room

Daya uth hai aur fresh hone washroom mai jaata hai ...kuch der baad daya washroom se bhaar aata hai ...aur mirror ka samne ready ho rahe hota hai

Daya ( himslf ) : mujhe kuch bhi karka shreya se pepar sing karvani hogi ...

Daya neche jaata hai ...break fast karta hai ..kuch der baad daya sofe par baitha hota hai ki tabhi daya ka phone bhajta hai

On call

Daya : hello

Girl : daya tumne shreya se divorce pepar par sing li

Daya : nahi shreya sing karne ko taiyaar nahi hai

Girl : ab kya kare daya

Daya : mujhe do din time do mai sing lekar rahoga

Girl : thik hai

Daya : hmm

Girl : daya aaj shaam tum free ho

Daya : haan kyu

Girl : aaj raat dinner par chala

Daya (smile ) : haan kyu nahi 8 bhaj ready rehana mai tumha pick karro ga

Girl : thik hai daya bye

Daya : bye

* * *

Kavi side

Purvi uth hai aur dekhti hai ...kavin room mai nahi hota hai Purvi fresh ho kar kitchen mai jaati hai ...kavin kitchen mai hota hai

Purvi : tum yeha kya kar rahe ho

...

Purvi : mai tumse poch rahi hu tum yeha kya kar rahe hu

Kavin : dekhayi nahi deta break fast bana rahe hu

Purvi : mujhe uth dete mai bana deti...

Kavin ko reply nahi karta vo bas break fast bana rahe hota hai ...purvi use ka pass jaati hai

Purvi : tum dinnig table par baith mai break fast bana kar lati hu

Kavin : mai apne kaam khud kar sakta hu so pls mujhe pareshan mat kar ro

Purvi : par kavin tum high fever hai ...do mai bana deti hu

Kavin : mujhe tumhari eshan ki zarurat nahi mai khud bana sakta hu ...and pls ye sab natak karne ki zarurat nahi maa papa hein nahi yaha ...tum jaava aur mujhe apne kaam karne do

Purvi ko kavin word bohut hurt hota hai ...aur kitchen se bhaar chali jaati hai

After some time kavin kitchen se bhaar aata hai aur room chala jaata hai ...purvi sofe par baithi hoti hai ...kavin ready hokar aata hai aur bhaar chala jata hai purvi use hi dekh rahi hoti hai

Purvi ( pov ) : kavin itni jaldi mai kaha jaa rahe hai...

Kuch der baad door bell bhajti hai purvi door kholti hai aur dekhti hai kavin enter hota hai ladki ka saat purvi use ladki ko hi dekh rahi hoti hai ...use ladki ne red color ki dress phenhi hoti hai

Purvi ( pov ) : ye koun hai ...phela kabhi dekha nahi hai

Girl purvi ko dekhti hai

Girl : kavin ye koun hai ...purvi ki tarif dekh kar

Kavin : ye purvi hai meri patni aur purvi ye nisha hai meri best friend hai kuch din humre saat rahegi

Nisha : hey purvi

Purvi ( fake smile ) : hiii

Nisha : kavin mai fresh ho kar aati hu ...

Kavin : thik hai

Kavi dinning table par baith hoti hai ...Nisha fresh ho kar aati hai aur chair par baith hai

Nisha : kavin uncle aur aunti kaha hai

Kavin : maa aur papa pune gaye hai kisi kaam se

Nisha : oh

Nisha saari dish kholti hai aur khush ho jaati hai ...sab nisha ka pasand ka hota hai

Nisha ( happy ) : wow kavin sab meri pasand ka hai tum ne banaya hai

Kavin : haan apne haath se banaya hai

Nisha : thank you kavin ...

Purvi dono ki baat sunn rahi hoti hai ...

Purvi ( pov ) : ye aise khush ho rahe hai jaise kabhi dekhna ho ...huhh kavin is liye mujhe banane nahi de rahe tha ...apne pyaar dost ka liye jo bana rahe tha ...kabhi mere liye nahi banaya ...is ka liye banaya huhh ...purvi break fast khane lagti hai

Kavin ( smile ) : ab thank you hi bologi ye test bhi kargi

Nisha : haan karti hu

Nisha test karti hai ...

Nisha : kavin bohut acha bana hai ...

Kavin : thank you

Breakfast khatam karne ka baad ...kavin aur nisha sofe par baith hote hai aur baste kar rahe hote hai ...purvi kavin ka pass aati hai ...

Purvi : kavin ye lo

Kavin : purvi ab mai theek hu

Purvi : kavin tumhe fever hai aur tum medicine nahi la rahe ho

Kavin : ab fever nahi hai purvi

Purvi bolne wala hoti hai ki nisha bolti hai

Nisha : kavin tumha fever hai

Kavin : tha par ab nahi hai nisha

Nisha purvi ka haath se medicine lati hai aur kavin ko deti hai...

Nisha : jaldi se medicine lo

Kavin : par nisha

Nisha : par var kuch nahi lo

Kavin medicine pita hai

Kavin : ab khush nisha

Nisha : haan

Purvi waha se chali jaati hai

Nisha : kavin tum aaram karo

Kavin : ok

Kavin apne room jaata hai aur nisha guest room mai jaati hai

* * *

I hope all you like this chapter

I know short chapter hai par next chapter long hoga

Nisha ka aane se purvi ka apne pyaar ka esaas hoga

Aur wo girl koun hai daya ka saat ...

Next chapter do din baad

Shreyadayalove , Drizzle1640 , vinay, suhashiniusk 1977 , dayu singh , pururu dareya , srinjasri , shein , subhi singh , cid ki deewani , gigs dareya fan , ashi , guest , karan , kavya guest , marrickgupta05 , nandhini598, update kavi , sweety , cicily , saj , kavi fan thank you to all your review

Keep loving dareya and kavi

Your dareya forever


	12. Chapter 12

**Hii everyone koi bhi speling aur garmar mistak ho toh sorry** 🙏🙏

* * *

Continued form the previou

6 : 00 pm

Kavi side

Kavin laptop ma hota hai aur purvi magzine pad rahi hoti hai ...tabhi nisha room mai enter hoti hai ...

Nisha : kavin

Kavin : are nisha tum yeha kuch kaam tha

Nisha : haan wo room bore horahi thi soch ta tumse baat karo

Kavin : hmm

Nisha kavin ka pass jaakar baith jaati hai

Nisha laptop mai dekha rahi hoti hai

Nisha : waise tum kya kar rahe ho laptop par

Kavin : kuch nahi bas office ka kaam kar rahe hu

Nisha : ohh

Kavin aur nisha baat karne laga jaa te hai ...purvi dono ko hi dekh rahi hoti hai ...sochti hai

Purvi ( thoghut ) : ye jab dekho tab kavin se chapka ti rehi ti hai ...aur kavin bhi use kitni baat karta hai ..huhh jab se aayi tab se bas kavin kar rahi hai ... mujhe kyu bora laga rahe hai kavin aur nisha ko saat mai dekh kar kahi mujhe kavin se pyaar toh nahi ho gaye ...purvi apne thoghut se bhaar aati hai

Purvi ( pov ) : ye mai kya soch rahi hu ...pyaar aur kavin se main ye shaadi sirf maa aur papa ka kahene par ki hai aur kuch nahi hai ...aur room se bhaar chali jaati hai

* * *

Shreya side

Shreya laptop par kaam kar rahe hoti hai ...tabhi door knok hota hai ...

Riya : mam mai andar aa sakti hu

Shreya : haan

Riya : mam mujhe aapse baat karne hai ...

Shreya : bolo

Riya : mam aaj ek meeting hai kya kavin sir jaa sakte hai meeting mai

Shreya : bhai ko toh fever hai aur wo nahi jaa sakte hai meeting mai

Riya : mam ab kya kare ye meeting bohut zaruri hai ...

Shreya : kab hai meeting

Riya : aaj hai

Shreya : thik hai tum meeting ki taiyaari karro

Riya : mam aapko jaana hoga cilent se milne

Shreya : kya

Riya : haan mam

Shreya : thik hai jaana kab hai

Riya : 8 clock mai aapko unka naam dev kapoor hai ...aur kavin sir humsha unse restauant mai milte hai ...

Shreya : thik hai ...mai chali jaavo gi

Riya : mam mai mr kapoor ko phone kar ka bol deti hu

Shreya : ok

Riya dev ko phona kar ka bolti hai ...kavin sir ka health thik nahi hai is liye shreya mam aa ge ...kuch der baad Riya waha se chala jaate hai ...

Shreya ( pov ) : ek baar bhai se poch leti ho ...dev kapoor ka baare mai .. shreya kavin ko call karti hai aur kavin dev kapoor ka baare mai sab kuch baata hai aur meeting ka baare mai bhi ...

.

.

AN / guys mujhe business ka baare mai itna nahi pata hai ...agar koi galti ho toh sorry guys ) and mujhe bas shraya mam ko use restauant lana hai taki wo daya aur use girl ko dekh saka ...

* * *

7 : 30 pm

Shetty mansion

Daya room

Daya washroom se bhaar aata hai aur mirror ka samne ready ho rahe hota hai ...tabhi savita room mai aati hai

Daya : maa aap yaha kuch kaam tha kya

Savita : haan

Daya : bolliya maa

Savita : daya mr kumar ka yeha party hai ..aur humsab ko bhi invit kiya hai

Daya : hmm

Savita : tum aavoge party mai

Daya : nahi maa mujhe kuch kaam se bhaar jaana hai

Savita : daya chalo na mr kumar tumse aur shreya se milna chaite hai ...

Daya : sorry par wo kya hai mujhe ek zaruri kaam aa gaye hai jaana hoga

Savita : kya mai jaan sakati hu tum kis kaam sa jaa rahe ho

Daya ( thought ) : ab kya bolo...

Savita : daya kya soch rahe ho

Daya apne soch se bhaar aata hai

Daya : kuch nahi maa ...wo mai apne friend se milne jaa rahe hu ...

Savita : ohh ...daya ager tum jaldi aa jaav toh tum aur shreya party mai aana

Daya : ji maa

Savita room se chali jaati hai ...

Daya ( pov ) : party mai aur shreya ka saat kabhi nahi mujhe is rishty ko jaldi sa jaldi khatam karna hoga ...

* * *

8 : 00 pm

Daya aur girl dono restaurnat mai enter hote hai ...aur manager dono ka welcome karte hai table dekhta hai ...dono chair par baith hai ...

Girl : daya

Daya meanu dekh rahe hota hai

Daya : haan bolo

Girl : shreya ne divorce paper par sing ki

Daya : nahi

Girl ( angry ) : wo sing kyu nahi kar rahi hai daya ...mai baat karti shreya se

Daya : phela tum shant ho jaav ...and mujhe pata hai sing kise lena hai shreya se so pls smile karo aur kitna din baad hum dinner par aaye hai ...toh pls uska naam lekar aaj ka dinner karab mat karo

Girl smlie

Kuch der baad waiter aata hai aut oder deta hai ...

9 : 00 pm

Shreya bhi wahi restaurant mai hoti jaaha daya hota hai ...par daya dusre table par hota hai ...aur shreya dusre table par hoti hai ...par dono ek dusre ko dekh nahi hai

Shreya ki meeting khatam hoti hai aur wo khadi hoti hai ...

Shreya ( smile ) : aap se mil kar acha laga and ab mai chalti hu

Dev : ji thik hai

Dono shak hand karte hai and shreya chal ne lagi ti hai ...tabhi shreya ki nazar daya par padti hai

Shreya ( pov ) : daya yaha kya kar rahe hai jaa kar milti hu

Shreya daya ka table par jaane wali hoti hai ...tabhi daya ka table par ek ladka aata hai ...aur shreya wahi ruk jaati hai ...aur vo daya ka pass wala table par baith jaati hai ...taki wo rahul ka jaane ka baad daya se mil saka

Ladka : hiii daya

Daya smile : rahul tum

And wo rahul ko hug karta hai ...( rahul aur daya best friend hai )

Daya : kaise hu rahul

Rahul : mai theek hu and tum kaise hu

Daya ( smile ) : theek hu

Rahul chair par baith jaata hai ...aur dono baat karne lagti hai...tabhi wo girl washroom se aati hai

Girl : daya chala

Rahul use dekhta hai

Rahul : daya ye yaha kya kar rahi hai tumhare saat ...aur tum aaj bhi isse pyaar karte ho

Daya : haan ( ye sunn kar shreya shocked hoti hai aur waha se chali jaati hai )

Rahul ( shocked ) : par daya tumhari toh shaadi ho chuki hai ...

Daya : rahul tumha hum dono ka baare mai sab pata hai...aur wo shaadi ka baare mai bhi...bohut jaldi mai shreya se divorce lena wala hu ... aur use shaadi karro ga

Rahul : hmm

Daya : acha hum chalte hai rahul

Daya aur vo girl chala jaate hai ...

Rahul ( pov ) : mujhe abhijeet bhai se is baare mai baat karne hogi ki daya divorce lena wala hai shreya bhabhi se

Daya vo girl ko ghar drop karta hai aur ghar jaata hai ...daya key se door kholta hai aur andar jaata hai ...aur upar jaana wala hota hai ki wo shocked hota hai ...

* * *

Kavi side

Dinning table

Kavin chair par baitha hota hai aur purvi sarved kar rahi hoti hai ...tabhi nisha aati hai

Kavin : nisha dinner karne baith jaav

Nisha : hmm

Nisha kavin ka pass wali chair par baith hai ...purvi use hi dekh rahi hoti hai

Purvi ( pov ) : ye pheri se chupka gayi kavin se ...aur wo nisha ko sarved karti hai aur wo bhi samne wali chair par baith jaati hai ...after dinner

Nisha : kavin chalo na ice cream khane chalte hai

Kavin : haan chalo

Purvi ( angry ) : kavin tum ice cream khane nahi jaavo ge

Kavin ( confused ) : kyu purvi

Purvi : ek baar bolna na nahi jaava ga

Nisha : par kyu purvi ice cream hi toh khane jaa rahe hai

Purvi ( rudely ) : mai tumse baat nahi kar rahe hu nisha ...

Kavin : purvi ye tum kise baat kar rahi hu nisha se

Purvi ( angry ) : toh kise baat karo hai haan bolo ...abhi abhi tumhari heath thik huvi hai aur tum ice cream khani hai ...thik hai jo karna hai karro aur waise mai koun hote ho tumse kehne wali aur gusee waha se chail jaati hai ...

Kavin ( thoughut ) : is kya ho gaye hai jab

Kavin nisha ka pass jaata hai

Kavin : nisha mai purvi ka tairf mai sorry bolta hu ... wo purvi ka sar mai dard hai is liye usne tumse is tara baat ki sorry nisha

Nisha : its ok kavin

Aur kavin purvi ka picha jaata hai

Nisha ( smlie ) : mai jais kaam se aaye hu wo bohut jaldi poora hone wala hai ... nisha apne room mai jaati hai

* * *

I know ki chapter itna acha nahi...pheri bhi review karna guys

Daya shocked kyu huva ?

And kya purvi ko apne pyaar ka esaas hoga

Next chapter mai vo girl ka naam pata chali ga

Dayu singh , kavya , subhi singh , sweety , vinay , annu , sajal osama , guest , drizzle 1640 , karna ,nandhini 598 , ashi , kavi fan , cicily , pururu dareya thank your review :-):-) and sorry ager kisi ka naam bhool gayi ho toh

Cid ki deewani : hey thank you for review dear and tumne apne number kyu nahi diya...waiting for reply :-)

Keep loving dareya and kavi

Your dareya forever


	13. Chapter 13

**Hii everyone koi bhi speling aur garmar mistak ho toh sorry** 🙏🙏 **_and sorry for late update_**

 ** _Mere Bday hai to socha update karo ..._** ** _I hope aap sab ko pasand aaye ye chapter_**

 ** _Cid ki deewani : hey teena thank you so much tumne mere Bday par Dareya nd kavi os likha thank you so much dear and mujhe os bohut pasand aaya mere sab se acha girf tumne diya :-) :-) nd thank you for review dear_**

* * *

Daya upar jaane wala hota hai ki wo shocked hota hai...shreya was standing on steps while holding a wine bottle

Daya : shreya ye tum kya kar rahi ho...

Shreya use dekhti hai

Shreya : waise aapki girlfriend bohut khoobsurat hai ...par mujhe zayda nahi

Daya : shreya ye tum

Shreya : are mai toh majak kar rahi hu ...is zaayda tairif nahi hoti apne pati ki girlfriend ...( aur shreya ka aakhon se aasu aa rahe hote hai ) naam kya hai apki girlfriend ka

Daya koi jawab nahi deta hai

Shreya is not in her senes and she started walking to daya and daya is totally shocked by her behaviar

Shreya ( shout ) : boilye

Daya : sonal naam hai

Shreya tear coming form her eyes : apne ek baar bol hota aap sonal se pyaar karte hai ...mai aapse shaadi nahi karti ...kyu ki apne mere saat aise

Daya head down : shreya wo

Shreya cut him : aapko pata hai main aapse bohut pyaar karti hu ...jab aapka rishta mere liye aaye mai shaadi ka liye haan boldi ...main nahi jaanti thi ki aap kise aur pyaar karte hai apne humsh hi mujhe rudly baat ki main kuch nahi bola ...main socha ki kabhi na kabhi to aap mujhe apna ga par mai galta thi ( aur shreya wine bottle pi rahi hoti hai )

Daya use ka pass jaata hai

Daya : shreya tumne bohut pi li hai bottle do mujhe

Daya try to snatch that bottle from her hand but she pushes him

Shreya : dur rahiya mujhe ...aur shreya room ki tarf jaana wala hoti hai ki wo gir ne wala hoti hai par daya use pakked leta hai

Daya : shreya sambalo ka tumne bohut pi li hai ...

Shreya ( rudly ) : mujhe apne apko sambalna aata hai ...aur wo daya pushes karti hai aur room ka tarf jaana lagati hai khuda sambal te hove

Daya shreya ko dekhta hai aur use ka picha jaata hai daya use ka pass jaata hai aur shreya ko apne aram mai uthta hai

Shreya use marne lagti hai : chodiya mujhe

Daya shreya ki nahi sunta aur use room mai le jaata hai ...daya shreya ko bed par leta hai aur blanket ohdta hai ...shreya nasha ka karan so gayi hoti hai daya jaane wala hota hi ki shreya ne use ka haath pakked rakha hota hai daya haath nikal ni khoshish karta hai par shreya na zorse haath pakked ka rahka hota hai ...daya shreya bajo mai so jaata hai...shreya daya ka side turn hoti hai aur use hug karti hai daya use hi dekh rahe hota hai

Daya ( pov ) : i know shreya main tumhare saat galat ki hai ...par kya karta mai mujhe tum pasand nahi hu shreya main sirf sonal se pyaar karta hu...aur karta rahuga ...main tumha divorce de kar tumha is rishty se aazad karta chaita hu ...taki tumha mere aur rudly baat suni na pade ...i am sorry shreya

Daya light off karta hai aur so jaata hai

* * *

Kavi side

Kavin room enter hota hai ...kavin dekhta hai purvi window ka pass hoti hai kavin purvi ka pass jaata hai ...

Kavin : purvi tumha nisha ka saat aise baat nahi karni chaiy thi

Purvi reply nahi karti hai ...Kavin use turn karta hai

Kavin : mai tumse baat kar rahe ho purvi

Purvi : mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karne...aur vo bed ka pass jaane wala hoti hai ki kavin use haath pakked ta hai aur use apni tarf khichta hai ...purvi apne haat choda ne ki khoshish karti hai par kavin use ka haath tied li pakked ta hai

Purvi : chod mujhe kavin

Kavin : nahi

Purvi : chod mujhe kavin

Kavin : bol tumhana nisha ka saat rudly baat kyu ki nisha kitni achi ladki hai tumha pata hai collage mai wo mujhe se pyaar karti thi ( kavin purvi ko gusee dilane ki koshish kar rahe hota hai ) par bad luck meri shaadi tumse hogi

Purvi ( angrily ) : toh jaav na nisha ka pass mera pass kya kar rahe ho ...jaav apni nisha se baat karro mujhe aakel chodo ...aur mujhe se divorce le kar apni use nisha se shaadi karlo

purvi haath chodati hai aur bed par jaati hai aur leta jaati hai

Purvi ( angry ) : jab dekho tab nisha nisha karta raheta hai ...kahi kavin bhi nisha se pyaar toh nahi karta ager is huva toh mere kya hoga ...kuch der sochne ka baad purvi so jaati hai

kavin couch par jaa kar baith jaata hai

Kavin ( pov ) : purvi mujhe pata hai tum nisha se jelouse ho rahi ho ...bohut jaldi tum mujhe i love you bolgi purvi ...aur kavin smile karta hai

Kavin light off kar hai aur vo so jaata hai

* * *

So guys kisa laga chaptee

Keep loving dareya and kavi

Your dareya forever


	14. Chapter 14

**Hii everyone koi bhi speling aur garmar mistak ho toh sorry** 🙏🙏

* * *

At moring

Dareya room

Shreya uthti hai aur bed par baith jaati hai ... shreya ka head spein ho rahe hota hai

Shreya : ahhh mere sur bohut dard kar rahe hai

Voice : nimboo pani pilo isse sir mai dard kam hoga

Shreya dekhti hai daya hota hai

Shreya ( rudly ) : mujhe nahi chaiya

Aur shreya uth kar washroom jaati hai ...daya was shocked

After some time

Shreya fresh ho kar aati hai aur mirror ka samne ready hone lagti hai ...daya use ka pass jaata hai

Daya : shreya mujhe tumse zaruri baat karni hai

Shreya : mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni hai

Daya : ek baar mere baat toh suno

Shreya : mujhe pata hai aap kya kehana chaite hai ...kal raat ka baare mai mujhe koi galti hogi ho toh maaf kar dena ...kal nasha ka halat mai pata nahi main aapse kis tara baat ki sorry use ka liye ...aur Shreya jaldi se ready hoti hai ...aur bag aur phone leti hai aur necha chal jaati hai ...daya use hi dekh rahe hota hai

Dinning table

Savita aur tarika break fast kar rahe hote hai ...shreya dinning ka pass aati hai

Tarika : shreya nashta karo

Shreya : nahi bhabhi office ka liye leta ho rahe hai

Savita : haa shreya nashta karka jaav

Shreya : nahi maa

shreya waha se chali jaati hai... aur office jaati hai

* * *

Khanna house

dinning table

Kavin aur purvi break fast kar rahe hote hai tabhi nisha aati hai ...purvi use dekhti hai

Purvi ( low voice ) : lo aa gayi kavin ki nisha huhh ...( par ye baat kavin sunta hai aur kavin smile kar ta hai )

Nisha ( smile ) : good moring kavin

Kavin ( smlie ) : good moring nisha

Nisha : good moring purvi

Purvi ( fake smie ) : good moring nisha

Aur nisha chair par baith jaati hai aur nashta karne lagti hai ...tabhi door bell bhajti hai purvi one the door and dekhti hai neelam aur suraj hote hai ...purvi neelam aur suraj ka ashiward aati hai ...neelam aur suraj ander aate hai

Kavin ( smile ) : maa papa

Kavin dono ka pass jaata hai aur pher chu ta hai ...

Purvi : maa papa aap log fresh hokar aaye mai break fast lagti hu

Both : thik hai purvi

Tabhi neelam ki nazer nisha par padti hai

Neelam ( smile ) : nisha kaise ho tum kitna din baad tumse milna huva

Nisha neelam ka pass jaati

Nisha ( smile ) : aunty mai theek hu aap kaise ho

Neelam : mai theek hu ...nisha suraj bhi baat karti hai ...pher neelam aur suraj fresh hone jaate hai after some time neelam aur suraj break fast karte hai suraj aur kavin office jaate hai purvi room mai jaati hai neelam aur nisha baat kar rahe hote hai

* * *

Sanjay office

Abhijeet aur sanjay ek meeting mai hote hai ...aftersome time meeting khatam hoti hai abhijeet apne cabin mai jaata hai ...tabhi door knok hota hai

Abhijeet : come in

Abhijeet dekhta hai Rahul hota hai ... .rahul ander aata hai

Abhijeet ( smile ) : rahul tum kaise ho

Rahul : mai theek hu aap kaise ho and ghar mai sab kaise hai

Abhijeet : sab theek hai rahul .. kuch kaam tha kya rahul

Rahul : haa mujhe aapse bohut zarori baat karni hai

Abhijeet : baitho rahul

Rahul chair par baithta hai

Abhijeet : ab bolo kya zaruri baat karni hai

Rahul : daya ka baare mai baat karni hai

Abhijeet : daya ka baare mai

Rahul : abhijeet bhai baat aise hai ki sonal daya ka life pher se aa gayi hai .

Abhijeet shocked : kya

Rahul : haa abhijeet bhai daya aur sonal bohut jaldi shaadi bhi karne wala hai ...aur daya shreya bhabhi ko divorce dena wala hai ...

Abhijeet get angry : ye daya ko ho kya gaye hai ...shreya ka saat aise kaise kar sakta hai

Rahul : abhijeet bhai ab aap hi kuch kar sakte hai ...

Abhijeet : mai kuch karta hu rahul mai shreya ka saat aise nahi hone de sakta ho

Rahul : acha ab mai chalata hu

Abhijeet : thik hai

Rahul waha se chal jaata hai

Abhijeet ( thinking ) : mujhe daya se baat karni hogi

* * *

6 : 00 pm

Khanna house

Kavin aur suraj office se ghar aate hai aur sofe par baith hota hai neelam pani deti hai tabhi waha nisha aati hai

Nisha : kavin tum aa gaye

Kavin : haa

Purvi dusre sofe par baith hoti hai

Purvi ( pov ) : isse dekhay nahi deta hai kya ( nisha copy karte huva ) kavin tum aa gaye huhh

Nisha : kavin tum abhi free ho kya

Kavin : kyu

Nisha : wo kya hai kal meri friend ka shaadi ki annivesary hai toh mujhe use ka liye gift lena hai ...kya tum abhi shoping par chal sakte ho

Kavin : thik hai mai fresh ho kar aate hu ...pher chalate hai

Nisha : thik hai kavin

Neelam : tum dono jaa rahe ho toh purvi ko bhi lekar jaav vo bhi apne liye shoping kar lagi

Kavin : thik hai maa ...

kavin purvi ko dekhta hai aur bolta hai : jaldi se ready ho jaav

Purvi nodo

Aftersome time teeno shoping mall jaate hai ...kavin aur nisha ek saat shoping kar rahi hote hai aur purvi apne liye shoping kar rahi hoti hai...nisha apne friend ka liye gift dekh rahi hoti hai ...kavin ka nazer sari par padti hai sky blue color ki sari hoti hai kavin purvi ka liye sari leta hai ...shoping ka baad teeno ice cream kharehe hote hai haar time nisha kavin se baat kar rahi hoti hai ye dekh kar purvi ko gusaa aa rahe hota hai ...par wo apne gusaa ko kabo karti hai ...aise 9 bhaj jaate hai teeno ghar jaate hai aur dinner karka so jaate hai

* * *

10 : 30 pm

Shetty mansion

Sab log dinner kar ka so gaye hote hai ...aur daya hall mai baitha hota hai ...tabhi door bell bhajti hai sarvant door opne karti hai aur dekhti hai shreya hoti hai shreya ander aati hai aur fresh hone jaati hai ...10 min baad fresh hokar aati hai aur kitchen mai jaati hai aur khana garam karti hai ...tabhi kitchen mai daya aata hai .shreya use dekhti hai par wo baat nahi karti hai

Daya : shreya wo mujhe tumse baat karni hai

Shreya : mujhe appse koi baat nahi karni hai

Aur shreya khana lekar dinning table par baith jaati hai ...aur khane lagti hai daya dinning table ka pass aata hai aur chair par baith jaata hai dinner karne ka liye

Shreya : kya baat hai aap mere saat dinner kar rahe hai ...aaj apne apni girlfriend ka saat dinner nahi kiya

Daya : shreya ye tum

Shreya cut him

Shreya : are sach toh keh rahi ho mai ...kal aap dinner par gaye tha toh socha aaj bhi dinner kiya hoga apne sonal ka saat

Daya kuch nahi bolta bas sun rahe hota hai ...shreya khana khatam karti hai aur room mai chali jaati hai aftersome time daya room aata hai...aur dekhta hai shreya couch par so rahi hoti hai ...daya light off karta hai aur so jaata hai

* * *

I hope aap sab ko ye chapter pasand aaye...

Next chapter thoda sad hoga dareya aur kavi par

And next chapter jaldi hi upate kargi

Thank you so much guys aap sab na mere b day par mujhe wish kiya

Dayu singh , cid ki deewani , ,Gigs dareya fan , monu daya , vinay , subhi singh , karan, kavya , ashi , guest, kingaftab 71 , ammunikki , guest , cicily, kavi fan , marrick gupta 05 , thank you for your review :-):-) sorry ager kisi ka naam bhool gayi ho toh sorry

.

.

.

.

Keep loving dareya and kavi

Your dareya forever


	15. Chapter 15

**Hii everyone koi bhi speling aur garmar mistak ho toh sorry** 🙏🙏

* * *

1 : 00 am

Daya ka sone ki khoshish kar rahe hota hai par use nind nahi aa rahi hoti hai ...bed ka dusre turn hota hai aur dekhata hai shreya so rahi hoti hai...daya room se bhaar chal jaata hai aur terrace par jaata hai ...aur kuch so rahe hota hai ...tabhi koi daya ka shoulder Par haath rakhta hai ...daya dekhta hai abhijeet hota hai

Daya : bhai abhi tak aap soye nahi

Abhijeet : nind nahi aa rahi hai to socha thoder terrace par baitho

Daya : hmm

Abhijeet daya ka pass baith jaata hai

Abhijeet : daya mujhe tumse ek zaruri baat karni hai

Daya : boliye bhai

Abhijeet : tum aur sonal shaadi karne wala ho...aur tum shreya se divorce lena wala ho

Daya head down : bhai wo

Abhijeet : bol daya

Daya : haan ye sach hai bhai mai shreya se divorce lekar sonal se shaadi karna wala ho

Abhijeet ( angrily ) : daya tum kya pagal ho gaye ho tum shreya ka saat aise kise kar sakte ho ...

Daya : jab mai shreya koi pasand nahi karta toh is shaadi ka koi matlbe nahi bhai isse acha hai hum divorce la apne life khush rahe

Abhijeet : kya isse divorce shreya khush rahe paagi...wo tumse pyaar hai daya ek baare uska baare mai soch daya

Daya : wo mujhe pyaar karti hai par mai nahi karta ho bhai

Abhijeet : daya tum bohut galta kar rahe ho ...tumha ek din apne galti ka afsos daya aut use din shreya tumse bohut dur jaa chuki hogi

Daya : aise kabhi nahi hoga bhai ...Aur wo khada ho jaate hai aur jaane lagata hai ...daya abhijeet ki baat sun kar ruk jaata hai

Abhijjeet : waah daya waah itna sab hone ka baad bhi tum sonal se shaadi kar rahe ho ...jab ki wo shaadi ka din tumha chod kar chali gi thi ...aur teen saal baad wo pher se tumre life aagi ...aur shaadi karna chaiti hai ka pyaar hai daya

Daya trun hota hai aur abhijeer ka pass aata hai

Daya : bhai wo shaadi ka din bhaagi nahi thi...sonal ki mom ki tabiyaat thik nahi thi is liye wo apne mom ka pass londan gayi thi ...jab wo 5 month baad india aayi toh use ne mujhe sab baata ye ..phela ma use bhout gusee tha...par ab mai use shaadi karna chaita ho ...aur daya waha se chal jaata hai ...abhijeet bhi waha se chal jaata hai

Flash back

Daya aur sonal teen saal se ek dusre se pyaar karte the ...daya apne family ko baata ye ki wo sonal se pyaar karte hai ...daya ki family khush hoti hai aur wo sonal aur daya ki shaadi deta fix karte hai ...daya bohut khush hota hai ...ek week baad shetty family shaadi ka tayiyaaro mai laga jaate hai lekan shaadi ka din daya mandap mai baith hota hai aur sonal ka intzaar kar rahe hota hai par sonal mandap mai nahi aati hai tarika sonal ka room mai jaati hai aur dekhti hai sonal room mai nahi hoti hai bed par ek leter hota hai tarika read karti hai aur necha jaati hai aur sab log dekhti hai ( lettter mai likha hota hai ki i am sorry daya mai tumse shaadi nahi kar sakti mujhe kuch kaam aa gaye hai ) ye sun kar daya shocked hota hai ...saare guest chal jaate hai aur shetty family apne ghat jaati hai ...ye sab hone ka baad daya ek dum chang ho jaata hai sab rudly baat kar ta hai sab se ...aur office se leta aata hai ...aise hi teen saal bait jaate hai ...

Pher ek din suraj and sanjay mil kar apne dosti ko rishtydari mai sochate hai ...sanjay dareya aur kavi shaadi ka baat karte hai ...par daya shaadi ka liye mana karta hai ...savita ka kehne par daya shaadi ka liye haa bolta hai par daya sanjay se baat karna band kar deta hai kyu wo sonal abhi pyaar karta hai ...sanjay zabardast use ki shaadi shreya se karte hai ...is liye wo sanjay baat nahi karta hai sanjay se ( is ka baad aap sab ko story pata guys )

Flash back end

A/n i know flash back ek bakwaas hai par kya karo mujhe ye idea ye daya ka past mai i hope aap sab log ko acha laga ...and galti ho toh sorry

.

.

.

.

Next moring

Dareya room

Daya wake up aur dekhta hai ...shreya apne packing kar rahi hoti hai

Daya : shreya ye tum kya kar rahi ho

...

Daya : shreya mai tumse kuch pocha rahe ho

Shreya koi reply nahi karti aur bas packing kar rahi hoti hai daya fresh hone chala jaata hai ...

* * *

Khanna house

Sab log break fast kar rahe hoti hai ...

Neelam suraj se : suraj ji aaj shreya se mil kar aati hai bohut din ho gayi hai mil hova

Suraj : theek hai neelam ji break fast ka baad jaate hai

Neelam : theek hai

purvi : maa mai bhi chalo bohut din ho gayi hai mai daya bhai aur sab mil kar

Neelam ( smile ) : is mai pocha ne wala kya baat hai purvi wo tumhara ghar hai ...tum jab chaho tab jaa sakti ho

Purvi smile

Kavin : acha maa papa mai chalta hu office la liye leta ho rahe hai

Both nodo

Break fast ka baad

Neelam : suraj ji pheal hum mandir jaaye ga

Suraj : jaisa aap kahe

Neelam suraj aur purvi mandir jaate hai

* * *

Dareya room

Daya fresh ho kar aata hai aur mirror ka samne ready hone lagta hai shreya use ka pass aati ...aur daya ko paper deti hai

Shreya : ye lajiye

Daya : ye kya hai

Shreya : divorce pepar hai

Daya : shreya ye

Shreya cut him

Shreya : mai sing kardi hai aap bhi sing kardo...aap ko is rishty mai rehna ki zarurat nahi ab aap sonal se shaadi kar sakte hai

Daya : shreya tumha ye sab kise pata hai

Shreya : mai aapki aur bhai ki baar sun liye thi kal raat jab mai pani pina neche aayi thi tab mai terrace par aayi aur aap dono ki baat sunli

Daya : i am sorry shreya main tumhare saat bohut galta ki hai ...par mai is shaadi se khush nahi hu

Shreya : appko sorry bolne ki zarurat nahi hai ... sayad mere nisaab mai aapka pyaar nahi likha hai ...aur wo pher se packing kar lagiti hai ...daya use ka pass jaata hai

Daya : shreya tum apne family ko kya bolgi

Shreya : wo sab sambla logi aap pareshaan mat ho

Daya : hmm

Daya divorce paper sing karta hai

Shreya bags leti hai

Shreya : acha ab mai chal ti hu ...aur wo chali jaati hai

* * *

I hope aap sab ko ye chapter pasand aaye...

Next chapter Bohut long hoga

Kavi fan sorry is chaper mai kavi nahi thi par next chapted mai honga

4 - 5 chapter aur pher ye story khatam ho jaaye gi

Kavi fan sorry is chapter mai kavi nahi par next chapter mai zarura hoge

Dayu singh , cid ki deewani , vinay , subhi singh , karan, kavya , ashi , guest, kingaftab 71 , guest , cicily, kavi fan , marrick gupta 05 , and all the guest thank you for your review :-):-) sorry ager kisi ka naam bhool gayi ho toh sorry

.

.

.

.

Keep loving dareya and kavi

Your dareya forever


	16. Chapter 16

**Hii everyone koi bhi speling aur garmar mistak ho toh sorry** 🙏🙏

Ye chapter thoda shot hai but next chapter long hoga aur is mai dareya aur kavi nahi par next chapter mai honga

* * *

Shreya bags lekar chali jaathi hai aur wo necha jaathi ...tarika aur savita hall mai hoti hai ...tarika shreya ko dekhti hai aur shocked hoti hai

Tarika : shreya tum kaha jaa rahi ho bag lekar

Shreya koi jawaab nahi deti vo bas khadi hoti hai ...

Savita aur tarika shreya ka pass aate hai...

Savita : shreya tarika tumse kuch poch rahi hai jawaab do

...

Savita ( lodily ) : shreya mai tumse kuch poch rahi hu

Savita ka awaaz se abhijeet aur sanjay necha aata hai aur savita ka pass jaate hai

Sanjay : savita kya hova tum itna chila kyu rahi hu

Savita : mai kab se shreya se poch rahi ho ki wo kaha jaa rahi hai par koi jawab nahi de rahi hai

Sanjay aur abhijeet shreya ko dekhte hai ...use ka haath mai bags hote hai

Abhijeet : shreya kaha jaa rahe hu tum

.shreya : bhai wo mai

Abhijeet : bolo

Shreya teary eyes : bhai wo mai ghar jaa rahi hu

Abhijeet : kyu

Shreya : main aur daya nai divorce le liye hai ab is ghar mai rehna kya fada nahi hai

Sab log shocked hota hai ...sirf abhijert ka

Voice : kya kya keh rahi ho shreya tum

Shreya aur sab turn hota hai aur and see neelam suraj aur purvi hote hai ...teen sab ka pass aate hai

Neelam : shreya ye tum kya khe rahi ho

Shreya : maa wo

Suraj : bolo beta tum aur daya ne divorce kyu liye

Shreya : mai nahi rehna chaiti ho daya ka saat

Tabhi waah daya aata hai ...savita use ka pass jaathi hai

Savita : daya ye sab kya hai tumne aur shreya nai divorce kyu liye ka mai jaana sakti ho

Daya : maa wo

Shreya cut him

Shreya : mai baati hu maa ...mai is shaadi se khush nahi hu maa unse pyaar hi nahi karte mai ...is acha hum divorce lekar apni apni life khush reha hai

Daya was shocked

Sanjay : par shreya tum dono is mai divorce lena kya baat hai ...apne shaadi ko thoda time do sayed tum dono ka baach sab thik ho jaaye

Shreya : nahi dad 5 month hogaye humari shaadi ko ...aur kitna time do main soch liye hai ab aur daya ka saat nahi rehna

Neelam : par shreya

Shreya : maa pls mujhe ab is baare mai koi baat nahi karni hai ...mai ghar jaa rahi hu ...aur wo chala jaati hai ...shreya ka eyes aasu aa rahe hote hai ...

Sanjay : suraj tum baat karo shreya sayed wo tumhara baat sunne

Savita ( angrily ) : sanjay ji ap koi baat karna ki zarurat nahi hai jab shreya hi is rishty ko nahi manti to kyu aap use zabradasti kar rahe hai

Sanjay chup ho jaata hai

Suraj : acha aab hum chalate hai soch tha ek baar shreya aur daya se mil kar jaaye par shreya ne hum shocked kar diya

Sanjay : hmm

Purvi sab se milti hai

Neelam suraj aur purvi waah se chala jaate hai

Savita ( angrily ) : main humsha daya ko galta samjhe ki wo shreya ko apni patni nahi manta par ye toh shreya hi shaadi ka nahi manti hai ...main daya ka liye galta ladki pasnad kar liye ...

Sanjay : savita ye aap kya khe rahi hai ...suraj ki beti hai wo kabhi kuch galta nahi kar sakti hai

Abhijeet sab pata hota hai ...par chup hota hai ...aur wo daya ko gusaa se dekh rahe hota hai

Savita : aap ko abhi bhi shreya sach lag rahi hai ...aur wo gusee se room mai chali jaathi hai ...sanjay bhi is ka picha jaata hai

Abhijeet daya ka pass jaata hai

Abhijeet ( angrily ) : ab tum khush ho shreya ka saat divorce ho gaye

Tarika confused : abhijeet tum ye kya keh rahe ho is mai daya ki kya galti hai

Abhijeet ( bohut gusee mai hota hai ) : tarika ye jo divorce hova hain na ye shreya nahi daya ne liye hai

Tarika ( shocked ) : kya

Abhijeet : haa tarika ...aur abhijeet tarika ko saare story bolta hai sonal wali

Tarika : daya ye tumne bohut galta ki shreya ka saat

Daya : bhabhi wo

Tarika : mujhe tumhari koi baat nahi sunni hai daya aur wo waahse chali jaati hai

Abhijeet : daya tumne bohut galta ki hai ...shreya ka saat tumha itni pyaar kar wala patni kaha mile gi jo tumhari khush ka liye apne family se bhi jhoth bolo tum bohot paactavo ge daya ...aur wo waah se chali jaate hai ...

Daya bhi apne room mai jaate hai

Daya room mai jaata hai aur vo shreya ka baare mai socha rahe hota hai

Daya ( pov ) : i am sorry shreya mere wajhe se sab tumha galte samjhe rahe hai ...bhai sahi keh rahe hai mujhe itni paayr karna wala patni nahi mill sakti hai ...par main tumse pyaar nahi karta hu shreya ho sike toh tum mujhe maaf kar dena ...aur apne life khush rehna shreya mujhe bhool jaana ki tumhare life koi daya aaye tha ...tabhi daya ka phone bhajta hai daya callear id dekhta hai sonal

Daya : hello

Sonal : daya kya hova tum kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho

Daya use sab story bolta hai

Sonal ( happy ) : shreya ne divorce paper sing kar liye days aaj mai bohut khush ho ...

Daya : hmm

Sonal : daya apne ghar wala se kab baat kar rahe ho humre baare mai

Daya : bohut jaadi sonal acha ab mai rakhta hu

Sonal : bye

Daya : bye

* * *

Khana house

Char ro ghar mai enter hote hai shreya apne room chali jaati hai

Neelam : ye sab kya hogaye suraj ji

Suraj : mujhe bhi kuch samjhe nahi aa rahe hai neelam shreya phela bohut khush thi is shaadi se ab kya ho gaye hai use

Neelam : aap baat karo shreya se

Suraj : mai baat karta hu shreya se

Suraj shreya ka room mai jaane wala hota hi ki purvi use awaaz deti hai

Purvi : papa

Suraj : bolo purvi

Purvi : mai baat karti hu shreya bhabhi se

Suraj : thik hai

Purvi shreya ka room mai jaathi hai aur dekhti hai shreya widow ka pass hoti hai...purvi enter the room

Purvi : shreya bhabhi

Shreya aaso pochti hai aur turn hoti hai ...ye purvi dekh leti hai

Shreya : haa purvi

Purvi : mujhe aapse baat karni hai

Shreya : bolo

Purvi shreya ka haath pakked ti hai aur use bed par baith ti hai

Purvi : bhabhi mujhe pata hai aap bhai se bohut pyaar karte hai ...ye divorce apne nahi bhai ne liye taki wo sonal se shaadi kar sake

Shreya ( shocked ) : purvi ye sab tumha kise pata hai

Purvi : main bhai aur sonal ko ek din hotal mai dekh tha saat mai dinner kar rahe the

Shreya : purvi pls ye baat kise ko mat bolna ...main ye sab daya ki khush ka liye ki hai ...

Purvi : aur aapki khush ka kya bhabhi

Shreya : unki khush mai hi meri khush hai purvi ...jab daya is rishty khush nahi hai toh mai unki zindagi mai rehkar kyarogj

Purvi : bhabhi mein aap jaisi ladki aaj tak nahi dekh jo apne pati ka shaadi mai khush hai ..

Shreya smile

Purvi : mai aap ka liye break fast lekar aati hu

Shreya : nahi purvi mujhe bhook nahi

Purvi : mujhe pata hai aapne kuch nahi khaya hai ...mai lekar aati hu

Shreya : hmm

After some time

Purvi break fast lekar aati hai aur shreya ko zabardasti khilati hai ...

At eveving

Kavin office se ghar aata hai...purvi welcome karti hai kavin ander aata hai aur dekhta hai shreya hall mai baith hoti hai kavin shreya ko dekh kar khush ho jaatha hai...

Kavin ( happy ) : shreya tum yaha kise ho tum

Shreya : main theek hu aur aap

Kavin : theek hu

Neelam : kavin tumha fresh ho kar aa vo mujhe tumse zarori baat karni hai

Kavin : ok maa ...kavin shreya se

Kavin : mai fresh ho kar aata hu phera hum baat karte hai

Shreya : hmm

Kavin 10 min baad fresh ho kar aata hai ...aur shreya ka pass sofe par baith jaata hai ...

Kavin : maa kya baat karni hai aapko

Neelam poore story batati hai

Kavin ( shocked ) : kya

Neelam : kavin ab tumhi samjaav shreya ko ki divorce lekar kya kargi

Kavin shreya se

Kavin : shreya kya tum sach mai daya jiju se divorce chaiti ho

Shreya : haa

Kavin : ye baat mere aakho mai dekh kar bol

Shreya nahi dekhti

Shreya : haa bhai mai daya se divorce chaiti hu

Kavin : tum jhoth bol rahi ho shreya

Shreya : mai jhoth nahi bol rahi hu bhai

Kavin shreya ka haath leta hai aur apne head par rakhta hai

Kavin : tunmhe mere kasam hai shreya mujhe paya hai tum kuch chupa rahi ho bol

Shreya kavin ko hug karti hai aur rone lagti hai...aur sab bata deti hai ...sab suna kar shocked hote hai

Kavin ( get angry ) : jiju aise kise kar sakte hai tumhare saat mai abhi baat karta hu jiju se ...aur wo khada hota hai aur jaane wala hota hai ki shreya use ka haath pakked leti hai ..

Shreya : nahi bhai aap daya se kuch nahi kahe gaye ...

Kavin : par wo

Shreya : wo is shaadi se khush nahi tha is liye humne divorce liye hai is rishty ka ko matble nahi hai jaa ha pyaar na ho ...ab wo sonal ka saat apne new life start kar sakte hai ...

Kavin : hmm

* * *

savita shreya sa bohut gusaa hoti hai ...ghar mai koi bhi shreya ka naam leta hai toh wo bohut gusaa ho jaati hai .daya bohut khush hota hai ki wo aur sonal bohut jaldi shaadi kar lagi daya par kuch asar nahi padta hai shreya ka jaane se ...aur waha shreya kavin ka saat office mai help karti hai ...ye sab hone ka basd dono family ek dusre se bobut kam baat kar rahe hote hai ...aur kavi purvi ko kavin se pyaar hone laga hai but wo confused hoti hai ...nisha abhi bh kavin ka ghar mai hi hoti hai ...aise hi three monh bait jaate hai

* * *

So guys i hope all you like this chapter

Next chapter kal update kargi

Dayu singh , cid ki deewani : thank you for review dear

Gigs Dareya fan , monu Dareya : thank you for review dear

Love daya : happy birthday dear and i hope tumha ye chapter pasand aaye ...tumne mujhe bol tha apne birthday par update karna ka liye

Kneha 7798 , marrick gupta 05 : thank you for review dear

Krissy krissane , ashi : thank you for review dear

Kavi fan , cicily : thank you for review dear

Subhi singh : thank you for review dear

Karna , kavya : thank you for review dear

Sacchi , adhya : thank you for review dear

Guest , vinay : thank you for review dear

.

Keep loving dareya and kavi

Your dareya forever


	17. Chapter 17

**Hii everyone koi bhi speling aur garmar mistak ho toh sorry** 🙏🙏

* * *

in morring

Shetty manison

Sab log dinning table par break fast kar rahe hoti hai ...tabhi door bell bhajti hai tarika opne the door and saw sonal hoti hai

Tarika : tum yeha kya kar rahi ho

Sonal : daya kaha hai

Savita waha aati hai

Savita : tarika koun hai door par ...savita sonal ko dekh kar shocked hoti hai

Savita : tum ye kya kar rahi ho

Sonal : wo mujhe daya ne boliye hai

Savita : daya ne mai tumha daya ka life pher se nahi dekhana chaiti hu...aur savita use nikal na wala hoti hai ki tabhi ek daya savita ko awaaz deta hai

Daya : maa

Savita : daya ye yaha kya kar rahi hai aur tumne use kyu boliye

Daya : maa mujhe aap se baat karni hai aap ander chailye

Savita daya aur sonal dinnig table ka pass aate hai ...sanjay aur abhijeet sonal ko dekh kar shocked

Sanjay ( angry ) : ye ladki yaha kya kar rahi hai savita

Savita : daya ne boliye hai isse...daya bolo kya kehna hai tumha

Abhijeet sab samjhe jaate hai ki sonal ye kyu aayi hai ...par wo chup rekhta hai

Daya : màa wo ...aur wo sonal aur uski saare story bolta hai

Sanjay aur savita shocked hoti hai ...sirf abhirika ka kyu abhirika ko sab pata hota

Savita : daya itna sab hone ka baad bhi tum is pyaar karte ho ...

Daya : haa

Savita : shaadi ka din chod kar chaili gayi thi tumha

Daya : maa wo chod kar nahi gayi thi sonal ki mom tabyaat tak nahi thi is liya use jaaldi mai jaana pada

Savita : bol kar jaa sakti thi na shaadi chod ka jaane ki kya zarurat thi

Sonal : i know aunty mujhe bol kar jaana chaiya tha par use time mujhe kuch samjhe nahi aa rahe ths kya karro mujhe maa ki bohut fekar ho rahi thi is liye mai jaldi mai london chaili gayi mujhe maaf kat dijiye aunty

Savita kuch nahi bolti hai ...

Abhijeet savita ka pass aata hai

Abhijeet : maa aapko pata hai divorce shreya ne nahi daya ne liye hai

Savita nd sanjay shocked

Savita : abhijeet ye tum kya keh rahe ho

Abhiheet : mai sach keh rahe ho maa daya nai hai shreya ko majbor ki divorce lena ka liye ...taki ye sonal se shaadi kar sake

Savita : kya shaadi ...savita daya ka pass jaati hai aur use slapped him ...daya cheek held his cheek

Savita : main shreya galta samjhe ki wo isse shaadi se khush nahi par mai hi galta thi daya...tumne shreya ka saat bohut galta ki hai daya bohut galta aur tum isse sonal se shaadi karna chaite ho ...

Daya ( lodly ) : kya galta ki hai main maa mai hai

Sanjay : daya ye ka tarika hova apne maa se baat karna ka haa

Daya ( angry ) : aap toh bich mai boliye hi mat mr shetty ye sab aapki wajhe se hova hai ..apne hi mere shaadi apne dost ki beti se kardi ...jab apko pata tha ki mai sonal se pyaar karta hu pheri bhi kardi na shreya se shaadi ...mai ye shaadi se khush nahi tha is liye main shreya se divorce le liye is mai main kya galta ki hai

Daya sonal ka haath pakked ta hai

Daya : mai aur sonal bohut jaldi shaadi karne wala hai ager aap log ko nahi pasand hai sonal l toh mai ye ghar chod ka chala jaata ho ...dono chalna lagti hai

Sanjay : daye ek min

Dono ruko jaate hai...aur sanjay use ka pass aata hai

Sanjay : i know main tumhari shaadi shreya kar vo di..par ab mai tumhari aur sonal shaadi karna chaita hu ...tum ghar chod kar mat jaav

Savita : sanjay ji ye aap kya keh rahi hai

Sanjay : savita mai thik keh rahe hu ...apne galta sudhar rahe hu

Daya nd sonal smile

Daya : thank you

Sanjay : hmm jab tak shaadi nahi ho jaati sonal tum yeha hi raho ga

Sonal : thik hai

Sanjay : tarika tum sonal ko guest room mai lekar jaav ...

Tarika : thik hai

Tarika aur sonal guest room mai jaate hai ...aur daya apne room mai jaata hai

Abhijeet : dad apne ye kya kiyaa aapko toh sonal ko iss ghar nikel na chaiya tha ...aap toh dono ki shaadi kar waha rahe hai

Sanjay : mai bas daya ko khush dekhna chaita hu ...main daya ka saat saat shreya ki life bhi karab kardi ...abhijèet mujhe daya ki shaadi nahi karvani chaiye thi ...aur vo apne room mai chal jaata hai ...abhijeet bhi apne room mai jaata hai

* * *

Khanna house

Sab log breakfast kar rahe hota hai shreya necha aati hai sab ko good morring wish karti hai aur break fast karne baith jaati hai...

Neelam : shreya

Shreye : haa maa

Neelam : mujhe tumse zaruri baat karni hai hai

Shreya : boliye maa

Neelam : shreya main chaiti hu ki tum pher se shaadi kar lo

Shreya ( shocked ) : shaadi

Neelam : haa shreya kab tak tum aakel rahe hogi ...tumha daya ko bhool la kar tumha shaadi karlena chaiye ...kab tak tum aise hi rahogi shreya

Shreya chair par se uthti hai : maa mujhe koi dusre shaadi nahi karni hai ...mai daya se pyaar karti hu ...unka siva meri life mai koi nahi aaye ga ...aur wo gusee se office ka liye chali jaati hai

Suraj : neelam kya zarurat thi shreya ka samne shaadi ki baat karne ki

Neelam : suraj ji mai shreya koi aise nahi dekh sakti hu ...

Kavin : par maa aap kyu shreya ka shaadi karna chaiti hu

Neelam : mai shreya ko upset nahi dekh sakti hu ...

Kavin : hmm.

Neelam : kavin tum baat karo na shreya se wo tumhari haar baat manti hai

Kavin : sorry mai par mai shreya ko dusri shaadi ka liyi force nahi kar skata

Suraj ( angry ) : neelam aaj ka baad tum shreya ki shaadi ki baat nahi kargi 3 mothe phela shreya ka divorce hova hai aur aap ko durse shaadi ki karni hai neelam

Neelam : jaise aap kahi suraj ji

Suraj aur kavin office ka liye chala jaate hai

* * *

i know is mai bhi dareya and kavi nahi hai ...aur chapter bhi bohut shot hai ..next chapter mai sirf aur sirf dareya aur kavi hi hoga aur long bhi hoga aaj mujhe typing ka liya time nahi mil is liye shot chapter update kiya ...

Next chapter sunday ko update kargi

Shreyadaya love , dayu singh , cid ki deeewani , marrick gupta 05 , kavi fan , update kavi ,subhi singh , annu , badshah , shree , cicliy ,ashi , vinay , kavya , love daya , saj, guest tashu, monu daya , saachi ,thank you to all your review guys :-) :-)

.

.

Keep loving Dareya nd Kavi

Your Dareya forever


	18. Chapter 18 -

**Hii everyone koi bhi speling aur garmar mistak ho toh sorry**

* * *

Ek week baad

Purvi kitchen mai hoti hai tabhi waha shreya kitchen mai enter hoti hai

Shreya ( smile ) : good morning purvi

Purvi ( smile ) : good morning bhabhi

Shreya apne liye coffee banane lagti hai ...shreya purvi ko dekhti hai purvi smile kar ka kuch bana rahi hoti hai...

Shreya : purvi kya banana rahi hu

purvi : kuch nahi bhabhi wo bas sab ka liye kheer bana rahi hu

Shreya ; Sab ka liye ya bhai ka liye purvi

Purvi : aise kuch nahi bhabhi ...mai sab ka liye bana rahi hu bhabhi

Shreya ; mujhe pata hai purvi bhai ko kheer bohut pasand hai ...aur tum bhai ka liye kheer bana rahi ho

Purvi blush

Shreya ( smile ) ; wow purvi bhai ka liye

Purvi : bas aise hi bhabhi kavin ko kheer bohut pasand hai toh socha aaj bana deti hu Kavin ka liye ..

Shreya : ohh ye baat hai tum banavo mai chaiti hu ...

Purvi : Kavin ko kheer pasand to aayegi na

Shreya : tum ne itne pyaar se banaye hai bhai ko bohut pasand aaye gi

Purvi smile

Shreya coffee lekar kitchen se chali jaati hai

Purvi ( pov ) : I know kavin main tumhare saat bohut galta kiya hai ...par ab mai apni galti sudhar kar tumhare saat ek new life jina chaiti ho ...mujhe tumse pyaar ho gayi hai kavin pata nahi kise par mai bohut jaldi tumha apni dil ki baat bolne wala hu ...iss rishty ki survaat aaj se hi hogi kavin. Is liye aaj tumhare liye kheer bana rahi ho kavin I hope tum pasand aaye ...

Dinning table

kavin aur shreya chair par baithe hote hai aur break fast ka wait kar rahe hote hai purvi breakfast lekar aati hai aur sab ko served karti hai ...after some purvi kheer served karti hai

Shreya : bhai kheer taste kar boliye kise bani hai

Kavin uthta hai chair par se

Kavin : main i bohut khaliye hai kheer shaam ko aa kar khata hu

Purvi kavin ko hi dekh rahi hoti hai

Shreya : bhai ek baar taste toh kijiye purvi na aap ka liye banye hai

Kavin : shreya shaam ko aa kar khata hu mujhe office ka liye bhi late ho rahe hai ...

Shreya : thik hai

Kavin office ka liye chal jaata hai ...purvi sad hoti hai

Shreya kheer taste karti hai

Shreya : waise kheer achi bani hai purvi

Purvi smile : thank you bhabhi

Shreya : maa aur nisha kaha hai dekha nahi de rahi hai

Purvi : maa aur nisha kise kaam se baazar gayi hai

Shreya : hmm

After some time

Purvi room mai hoti hai aur kuch soch rahi hoti hai ...tabhi shreya kavi ka room mai aati hai

Shreya : purvi

Purvi apne aasu pochti hai aur turn hoti hai

Purvi : bhabhi aap yaha

Shreya : haa wo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

Purvi : ye ander

Shreya ander aati hai aur purvi ka pass bed par baith jaati hai ...shreya use dekhti hai purvi ka aakhon se aasu aa rahi hote hai

Shreya : purvi tum ro rahi ho

Purvi : nahi bhabhi aakhan mai kuch gayi hai ...

Shreya : tum mujhe bata sakti hu purvi

Purvi : bhabhi wo

Shreya : bolo

Purvi kavin aur useka rishty ka baare mai sab baata ti hai ...

Shreya : hmm

Purvi : bhabhi mai manti hu ki mai phela is shaadi se khush nahi thi mujhe kavin bikul pasand nahi tha par ab mai use bohut pyaar karte hu bhabhi

Shreya : ye baat hai tum bhai ko aape dil ki baat bol do

Purvi ( sad ) : kaise bhabhi kavin toh mujhe se baat bhi nahi karta hai

Shreya : hmm sochna pad gaya ...

Shreya sochne lagti hai ...kuch der baad shreya ko idea aata hai

Shreya : idea

Purvi : kya bhabhi

Shreya purvi ko idea bolti hai

Purvi : idea acha hai par kya kavin mere saat chalga

Shreya : ye tum mujhe par chodo

Purvi hug karti hai

Purvi : thank you bhabhi

Shreya : welcome

Kuch der baat karne ka baad

* * *

Shetty mansion

Daya aur sonal ki shaadi date fix ho gayi hoti hai two week baaki hota hai ...is shaadi se koi bhi khush nahi hote hai ...par daya ki khush ka liye sab is shaadi mai khush hote hai ...

Daya room

Daya office ka liye ready ho rahe hota hai ...sonal room mai enter hote hai

Sonal : daya

Daya : haa

Sonal : tum office jaa rahe ho

Daya : haa kuch kaam tha kya

Sonal : shaadi mai sirf do week baki hai ...humne abhi tak shaadi ki shoping nahi ki hai

Daya : kal chal aaj mujhe bohut kaam hai sonal

Sonal ( sad ) : thik hai

Aur vo jaane lagti hai

Daya : sonal

Sonal turn hoti hai

Sonal : haa daya

Daya : 3 bhaje mall mai milna mai waha tumhara intzaar kargi

Sonal ( happy ) : thik hai daya

Daya smile

Sonal room se chali jaati hai

Daya cupbord ka pass jaata hai file lena ka liye tabhi use ki nazar blue shirt par padti hai ...aur vo shreya ko yaad kar hai jab wo lo switzeland gaye hota hai tab shreya use ka liye leti hai ...daya flash back mai chala jaata hai

Flash back start

Daya fresh ho kar washroom se bhaar aata hai sirf towal mai hota hai aur dusre haath se apne bal ( hair ) poch rahe hota hai tabhi shreya room mai enter hoti hai ...

Shreya : ye aap

Daya shocked : tum ye ha kya kar rahi hu

Shreya : ye mera bhi room samjhe aap

Daya : tumse baat karna bekar hai ... apni eyes band karro

Shreya ( confuesd ) : kyu

Daya : kyu ki main shirt nahi phenhi hai so pls tum apne eyes band karo

Shreya : are apni patni se kya sharmana jj mujhe poora huk hai aapko dekhni ka

Daya : shit up and eyes close kar jab tak mai nahi bolta

Shreya smile aur wo eyes close karti hai

Daya cupbord ka pass jaata hai aur door kholta hai aur dekhta hai daya ka kapde arriang hote hai

Daya : ye sab kisene kiya

Shreya eyes kholti hai

Shreya : main kiya hai ye sab

Daya ( rudily ) : main tumha kitni baar bol la hai meri cheez ko haath bhi mat lago tum sunti kyu nahi ho

Shreya daya ka pass aati hai

Shreya dono haath daya ka neck par rakhti hai...aur daya ka bohut close hoti hai

Shreya daya ka eyes mai dekh kar bolti hai : ab mai ye sab nahi kargi to koun karga ji aapki patni hu

Daya gusee se use aalg hota hai

Daya ( angry ) : dur rahe mujhe se

Shreya smile ...

Daya : mai tumse gusee se baat kar rahe ho aur tum smile kar rahi hu ajab ho tum

Shreya : wo kya jab gusee mai hote hai tab aap bohut cute lagete hai.

Daya kuch nahi bolta ...aur cupword mai shirt dhondne lagta hai

Shreya : mai kuch help karo

Daya : koi zarurat nahi

Aur pher shirt dhond ne mai laga jaata hai...par shreya daya ko ek side karti hai aur blue shirt nikalti hai

Shreya shirt daya ko deti hai

Shreya : aaj aap ye shirt pehne ge

Daya : nahi

Shreya : main aapka liye ye shirt lethi aapne ek baar bhi nahi pheni hai pls ek pehna

Daya : mujhe ye shirt pasnad nahi hai ...kyu tum ye mere liye li hai is liye and pls mujhe aakel la chodo waise bhi office ka liye late ho rahe hai ...tumha dekhkar aaj ka din bohut karab hone wala hai.

Shreya sad hoti hai aur wo room se chali jaati hai

Flash back end

Daya ka face par smile aa jaati hai ...shreya ko yaad kar ka...par daya ko pata nahi hota hai ki sonal use kab se aawaz de rahi hoti hai ...

Sonal : daya

Daya : haa sonal

Sonal : kab se awaaz de rahi ho kaha khoy hovi ho ...aur smile kyu kar rahe ho

Daya : wo kuch nahi sonal bas kuch yaad aa gaye tha ...

Sonal : hmm

Sonal shirt ko dekhti hai

Sonal : ye shirt koun se hai main gift ki wo hai kya

Daya : nahi wo ye mujhe shreya ne di thi

Shreya ka naam sunn kar sonal ko gusaa ho jaati hai

Sonal ( angry ) : waah shreya na jo diye wo sambla ka rakh hai ...aur main jo gift ki thi wo kaha hai daya

Daya : wo sonal

Sonal daya ka haath se shirt leti hai aur distbin mai faka thi hai

Daya : sonal ye tum

Sonal cut him

Sonal : mujhe uski ko bhi yaad nahi chaiya jo ...tumha mujhe se door kar de samjh daya

Daya nodo

Sonal : chala breakfast karne

Daya : tum jaav mai 5 min mai aata hu

Sonal : hmm

Sonal waha se chali jaati hai ...

Daya distbin se shirt leta hai aur wo cupword rakhta hai

Daya ( pov ) : pata nahi mujhe kyu itna bora laga rahi ...jab sonal ne ye shirt distbin dali ...kahi mujhe shreya se pyaar to nahi ho rahi hai ...nahi aise nahi ho sakte mai bas sonal se pyaar karta

Daya neche jaate hai aur break fast karta hai aur office ka liye chal jaata hai ...3 bhaje sonal aur daya shoping ka liye jaate hai .frist time aise hota hai ki daya poore din shreya ko yaad kar rahe hota hai sonal se jaada baat nahi kar rahe hota hai ...sonal hi use baat kar rahi hoti hai ...kuch der baad dono shoping karka ghar aate hai ...

* * *

9 : 00 pm

Kavin office se ghar aata hai ...aur apne room jaata hai fresh hone fresh hone ka baad kavin neche aata hai aur sofe par baith kar tv dekh rahe hota hai ...shreya waha aati hai aur use ka pass baith jaati hai

Shreya : bhai

Kavin tv mai khoye hova hota hai

Shreya ( lodily ) : bhai

Kavin : haa shreya

Shreya : bhai bohut din ho gaye hai chalna kahi bhaar chalte hai

Kavin : abhi kal jaage shreya abhi bohut raat hogayi

Shreya : pls bhai chalna

Kavin : nahi

Shreya ( sad ) : thik hai aur wo dusre side face kar leti hai ...kavin see him

Kavin : bol kaha jaana hai

Shreya ( happy) : dinner par chali

Kavin : thik hai tum ready hojaav pher chalte hai

Shreya : ok

Shreya puvi ka pass kitchen mai jaati hai

Shreya : purvi tum ready ho jaav bhai ka saat dinner par jaana hai tumha

Purvi : thik hai

Purvi shreya ko hug karti hai

Purvi : aapko mai jatna thank you bol na kam hai aapne meri bohut help ki hai bhabhi

Shreya : thank you baad mai bolna phela jaav ...ready ho kar aavo

Purvi smile

Purvi ready hone jaati hai ...kavin shreya ka wait kar rahe hota ...purvi ready ho kar aati hai aur kavin ka pass jaati hai

Purvi : chala kavin

Kavin ( confused ) : shreya kaha hai

Shreya dono ka pass aati hai

Shreya : bhai dinner par hum dono nahi aap aur purvi jaa rahe hai

Kavin : par shreya

Shreya : par var kuch nahi jaav bhai

Kavin : hmm

Shreya : enjoy the dinner

Kavi dinner ka liye chali jaate hai

* * *

Sorry guys kal update nahi kar payi ...barish ki wajhe se net mai promble tha is liye guys

Next chapter jaldi hi update kargi

I hope aap sab ko chapter pasand aaye

Aother note : guys mujhe aap sab ek help chaiye ...ye story 3 chapter baad khatam hone wali par mai confused hu ki kya karo 4 - 5 chapter likho dareya nd kavi shaadi ka chapter ho jise mai dareya nd kavi romance hoga nd shaadi saare rasom hogi ...aap log bol mai 3 chapter baad kahtam kar do ye 4 - 5 chapter aur likho pls tell me guys mai kya karo

Shreyadaya love , dayu singh , cid ki deewani , vinay , marrick gupta 05 , saj , guest , kavi fan , update kavi , kavya , i love you daya , dareya love , karan , asfa , subhi singh , ashi , saachi , badshah, angel , guest , megla jahan , thank you to all your review guys :-) :-)

Aother note :

.

.

Keep loving Dareya nd Kavi

Your Dareya forever


	19. Chapter 19

**Hii everyone koi bhi speling aur garmar mistak ho** **toh sorry**

* * *

Kavi ghar ka bhaar aate hai aur car ka pass jaate hai ...

Purvi : kavin mai driving karro

Kavin : nahi

Purvi : pls kavin

Kavin : thik hai

Kavin purvi ko key deta hai aur purvi driving kar rahi hoti hai aur kavin passenger sit par baith hota hai...purvi bohuf khush hoti hai ...kavin window ka bhaar dekh rahe hota hai ...20 min baad purvi car stop karti hai aur car ka bhaar aati hai ...kavin bhi bhaar aata hai...

Purvi : chal kavin

Kavin : haa

kavi hotal ka andar jaata hai ...hotal manigar welcome karte hai

Maniger : mam apne jo table book kiya hai wo waha par hai ...pls come waith me

Purvi : ye sure

Kavi maniger ka saat jaate hai ...maniger table ka pass lejaata hai ...jo gardan mai hota hai ...gardan saaj hova hota hai...light se aur table bhi saaj hova hota hai red rose aur white rose se ..kavin ye sab dekar shocked hota hai

Maniger : enjoy the dinner ...aur wo waha se chal jaata hai

Kavi chair par baith hai

Kavin : ye sab kya hai purvi

Purvi : ye main kiya hai kavin ...

Kavin : kyu

Purvi : saare sawal ka jawab milga kavin thodi der ruko jasv ...

Waiter aata hai dinnner liye kar aur table par rakhta hai

Waiter : mam aapka oder

Purvi : thank you

Aur waiter chala jaata hai...kavin saari dish open karta hai aur shocked hota hai ...kavin ki favourte saare food hoti hai ...

Kavin : ye sab

Purvi : tum kitne swaal karte hu kavin...

Kavin use hi dekh rahe hota hai

Purvi : khaana suro karre

Kavin : hmm ( pov ) : ye purvi ko hoka gaya hai aaj mujse acha se baat kar rahi hai aur dinner bhi plan ki meri liye aur mere saare favourite dish bhi oder ki hai ...

Kavi dinner karne lagate hai ...

After some time

Purvi : kavin

Kavin : haa bolo

Purvi apne haath kavin ka haath mai rakhti hai ...

Purvi : mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai

Kavin : bolo purvi

Purvi eyes band karti hai aur blush bhi kar rahi hoti hai...kavin use hi dekh rahe hota hai

Purvi : main kehna chati ho ki mai tumse

Tabhi ek voice sunnyi deti hai

Voice : kavin purvi tum dono yaha

Purvi eyes kholti hai aur dekhti hai nisha hoti hai ...

Purvi ( pov 😠) : isse bhi abhi aana tha jab mai kavin ko apne dil ki baat bolne wali thi huhh

Kavin : haa hum dono dinner par aaye hai

Nisha : ohh

Kavin : tum yaha kya kar rahi hu nisha

Nisha : apne friend se milne aayi thi kavin

Kavin : ohh

Nisha : tum log dinner enjoy karo mai chati ho

Kavin : humne dinner kar liye hai nisha chalo saat mai chalte hai

Nisha : ok

Kavin : chala purvi

Purvi ( sad ) : hmm

Kavin car chala rahe hota hai aur purvi passengers sit par baith hoti hai aur nisha picha baith hoti hai kavin aur nisha baat kar rahe hote hai aur bohut masti bhi kar rahe hote hai ...purvi sad hokar baith hoti hai

Purvi ( angry ) : iss nisha ko mai chodgi nahi jab dekho tab galta time par aa jaathi hai huhh itna acha moka miltha kavin ko apne dil ki baat bolne ka par nahi iss mai bhi nisha ko aana tha huhh ...

20 min baad teen ghar jaate hai ...purvi gusee mai room mai chal jaathi hai...nisha apne room mai jaathi hai aur kavin bhi room mai jaata hai ...kavin room mai enter hota nd see purvi mirror ka samne hoti hai aur gusee mai jewellery nikal rahi hoti hai...

Kavin ( pov ) : iss kya huva itne gusaa mai kyu hai ?

Kavin use ka pass jaata hai

Kavin : kya hova purvi tum gusaa mai kyu hu

Purvi : kuch nahi

Aur wo cupword mai se kapde leti hai aur washroom mai jaathi hai kuch der baad purvi washroom se bhaar aati hai aur bed ka dusri side so jaathi hai ...

Kavin ( pov ) : aajeb ladki hai ye pata nahi gusaa kisa baat par hai

Kavin fresh hokar so jaata hai

...

Next moring

Sab log break fast kar rahe hote hai ...tabhi purvi neche aata hai

Purvi : sorry wo mai leta uththi

Neelma : koi baat nahi nashta karna baith jaav

Purvi : hmm

Purvi shreya ka pass baith jaati hai

Shreya ( low voice ) : bhai ko dil ki baat boli

Purvi ( low voice ) : nahi

Shreya : kyu

Purvi : baad mai baatati hu

Shreya : ok

Suraj : shreya

Shreya : hàa dad

Suraj shreya ko ek packet deta hai

Suraj : ye tumhare liye hai ..

Shreya : ye kya hai dad

Suraj : khud dekh lo

Shreya open karti hai

Shreya : dad ye

Suraj : ye manali ki ticket hai tum kuch din ghoom kar aavo

Shreya : nahi dad mujhe kahi nahi jaana

Kavin : shreya chal jaana waise bhi tum kab tak isshi rahogi pls shreya

Purvi : haa bhabhi jaavo

Shreya : acha thik hai jaati hu ab khush

Suraj : aaj char bhaj jaana hai tumha

Shreya : aaj

Suraj : haa tum packing karlo

Shreya : thik hai dad

Suraj aur kavin office ka liye chal jaate hai

Purvi saare plate leti hai aur kichen mai jaathi wash karne ...kuch der baad purvi kitchen se bhaar aati hai aur neealm aur shreya ka sofe par baith hai

Neelam : purvi tumha pata hai kal kya hai

Purvi : kya hai maa

Neelam : karva chauth hai tumha kavin ka liye fast rakhna hai

Purvi : ji maa

Neelam : shreya tum packing kar lo tumha char bhaj jaana hai

Shreya : ji maa

Purvi : bhabhi mai bhi help karti hu aapki

Shreya : thik hai

Shreya aur purvi dono room mai jaate hai ...aur shreya packing karte hai

Purvi : shreya bhabhi

Shreya : haa purvi

Purvi : kya aap bhi bhai ka liye fast rakogi

Shreya : nahi purvi

Purvi : hmm

Shreya : waise tumne bhai ko dil ki baat kyu nahi boli

Purvi ( angry ) : bolne wala thi pata nahi nisha waha aa gayi aur mai bol nahi paayi ...

Shreya : koi baat nahi bohut jaldi boldena

Purvi : ok bhabhi

Shreya : jab mai manali se wapise aa tab mujhe tum dono ek saat chaiye

Purvi smile

* * *

Shetty mansion

Daya room

Daya office ka liye ready ho rahe hota hai...tabhi sanjay waha aata hai

Sanjay : daya

Daya : haa

Sanjay : kya mai andar aa sakta hu

Daya : haa

Sanjay andar aata hai

Sanjay : daya i am sorry mai ne tumhare saat galta kiya

Daya : dad pls sorry mat boliye

Sanjay ka eyes mai aaso aate hai kyu hai 8 month baad daya use dad bolta hai

Daya head down : sorry toh mujhe bolna chaiya dad main aapse bohut rudily baat ki

Sanjay : its ok daya ager mai bhi tumhare jaga hota ye karta

Daya smile aur sanjay ko hug karta hai

Daya : thank you dad mujhe maaf karne ka liye

Sanjay smile

Sanjay : ab tum khush ho tum jaise pyaar karte hu ise shaadi hone wala hai ...

Daya : haa

Sanjay : daya kal ek meeting hai kya tum jaa sakoga

Daya : kal thik hai

Sanjay : wo kya hai kal karva chutha hai aur mai aur abhijeet nahi jaa sakte hai

Daya : thik hai dad mai chala jaavoga...jaana kaha hai

Sanjay : manali

Daya : ok kab nikal na hai

Sanjay : aaj char bheji tum packing karlo

Daya : ji dad

Sanjay waha se chala jaata hai ...sanjay breakfast karta hai aur office ka liye chal jaata hai .. daya sonal ko bolta hai ki use manali jaana hai meeting ka liye ...aur daya packing kar ne lagata hai

* * *

Shetty office

Sanjay apne cabin mai hota hai .. suraj aur sanjay abhieet ka wait kar rahe hote hai abhijeet aata hai cabin mai

Abhijeet : dad daya manali jaana ka liye kya bola

Sanjay : haa bol daya ne

Abhijeet : aur shreya jaane ka liye ready huvi suraj ji

Suraj : haa

Sanjay : abhijeet tum karna kya chaite hu

Abhijeet : mai daya aur shreya ko ek karna chaita hu ...taki wo sonal daya ki life mai se humshs ka liye chali jaaye ...

Sanjay : waise mujhe bhi sonal pasand nahi hai ...par daya ki khush ka liye main shaadi ka faisal liye hai

Suraj : ager daya aur shreya ko humre plan ka baare mai pata chalga tab kya hoga

Abhijeet : aise kuch nahi hoga ...bohut jaldi daya aur shreya ki shaadi hogi aur sonal daya ki zindagi se bhaar ...

Sanjay aur suraj smile karte hai

* * *

.

4 : 00 pm

At airpot

Shreya airpot hoti hai aur neelam aur kavi saat mai hote hai ...shreya sab se milte hai aur bye bolti hai aur plane ka andar jaate hai aur apne sit par baith hai ...daya bhi plane mai aata hai aur sit dhound rahe hota hai ...daya ko sit milti hai aur baith hai ...aur wo shreya ko dekh kar shocked hota hai ...plane hawa mai udata hai aur dareya ek dusre se baat nahi kar rahe hote hai ...kuch der baad daya magzing pad rahe hota hai aur shreya so gayi hoti hai ...wo daya ka shoulder par head rakhti hai ...daya use hi dekh rahe hota hai ...

A/N : guys mujhe nahi pata nahi plane ka baare mai mai kabhi gayi nahi hu plane mai koi bhi galte hu toh sorry

Kuch der baad dareya manali pochate hai ...airpot se texi lete hai aur hotal ki tarif jaate hai hai ...but dono same hotal mai aate hai ... suraj ne shreya ka liye room book karka rakha hota hai...par hotal room ek bhi khali nahi hota hai ...ek hota jo daya ne phela se hi lekar rakha hota hai...daya shreya ko bolta hai ka tum chaiho toh mere saat rahe saakti hu but shreya naa bolti hai ...do teen hotal mai jaate hai par waha bhi room nahi milte hai ...shreya wapise wahi hotal mai aati hai ... shreya pass aur koi rashta nahi hota hai us daya ka saat ek hi room rehna padaga ...

* * *

So guys i hope all you like this chapter

Dekhta hai kya hota hai Dareya nd kavi life mai

Thank you to all your review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya and Kavi :-):-)

.

.

Your Dareya forever


	20. Chapter 20

**hii everyone sorry for late update nd koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry guys 🙏🙏**

Author note : ager kise ko bhi mere story nahi pasand aur hindi mai likhan se promble hai toh plss guys read na aur bashing na karre pls stay away

* * *

At Manali

Dareya room

Shreya fresh hone gayi hoti hai aur daya juice pi rahe hota hai...20 min baad shreya fresh ho kar aati hai ...aur sofe par baith jaati hai ...phone leti hai aur neche call karti hai apne liye coffee oder karti hai ...kuch der baad waiter aata hai aur oder dekar chal jaata hai ...daya ko sanjay ka phone aata hai toh wo window ka pass jaa kar baat kar ta hai

Daya : haa dad boliye

Sunjay : daya kal jo meeting thi wo cancle hogi hai

Daya : thik hai dad mai kal hi aata hu mumbai

Sanjay : daya nahi mumbai nahi aavoga

Daya ( confused ) : kya dad

Sanjay ( thingking) : ager daya waise mumbai aa jaaye ga toh humra plan floop ho jaaye ga ..mujhe kuch bhi karka daya ko wo rehana ka liye bolna hoga

Daya : hello dad aap sun rahe hai

Sanjay apne soch se bhaar aata hai : haa daya

Daya : aap mujhe mumbai aane se mana kyu kar rahe hai

Sanjay : wo mai haa tum manli mai ho tumha thod din enjoy kar na chaiye aur tum aaj gaye aur kal aane ki baat kar rahe ho...thod din ruk jaav waha

Daya : ok

Sanjay : daya tumha pata hai shreye bhi manali aayi hai

Daya shreya ko dekh ta hai : haa dad

Sanjay : mujhe pata chal hi ki shreya waha ladka ko milne aayi jo suraj ne choose ki hai shaadi ka liye

Daya ( shocked ) : kya dad

Sanjay : haa daya lekin tum kyu shocked ho rahe ho ...

Daya : kuch nahi dad wo bas aise hi

Sanjay : acha ab rakta hu bye

Daya : bye

Sanjay cut the call

Sanjay : chal mere kaam toh ho gaye hai ...bas ab daya ko apne pyaar ka esaas ho

Daya baat kar ka sofe ka pass aata hai aur baith jaata hai ...shreya coffee pi rahe hoti hai aur phone mai hote hai aur shreya ka face par smile hoti hai ...daya use hi dek rahe hota hai ...

Daya ( pov ) : ye itni smile kar ka kaise ka saat chat kar rahi ha ...aur kya sach mai shreya kaise ladka se milne aayi hai ...mujhe bura kyu laga rahe hai jab main shreya se shaadi ki baat sunni ...

Daya ( heart ) : tumha shreya se pyaar ho gayi hai daya

Daya ( mind ) : nahi mai shreya se pyaar nahi karta hu...main sirf sonal se pyaar karta hu

Daya ( heart ) : acha toh phir tumha shaadi ki baat sunna kar shocked kyu ho gaye

Daya ( mind ) : bas aise hi

Daya ( heart ) : tumne sirf shreya se pyaar ki hai aur kaise se nahi ...sonal tumha past thi jo aaj tum use shaadi sirf is liye kar rahe hu kyu sonal tumse pyaar kar ti hai is liye aur kuch tum na sirf shreya se pyaar kiya ...aur karte rahoge

Daya utha kar bed ka pass chal jaata hai ...daya abhi wo sab soch rahe hota hai ...aur shreya so gayi hoti hai ...thakan ka karan ...tabhi shreya ka phone bhej ta hai ...daya apne soch se bhaar aata hai aur shreya call id dekhta hai ..

Daya : ye koun hai jo shreya ko baar baar call kar rahe hai

Shreya phone ki ring se uth jaati hai aur pick up the call

Shreya : hello

Shreya : mai theek hu nd u

Shreya : haa dad ne aapka baare mai bol hai

Shreya : thik hai aaj shaam aati hu aapse milne

Daya shreya ki baate sunn rahe hota

Shreya : thik hai par milna kaha hai

Shreya : ok bye

Shreya call cut kar ka phir so jaati hai

Daya ( pov ) : ye zarura use ladka phone ho jo itni smile karka baat kar rahi thi...kuch der baad daya bhi so jaata hai ...

* * *

At eveving

kavin office se ghar aata hai purvi welcome karti hai kavin fresh hone ka liye chal jaata hai ...

purvi ( pov ) : aaj mai kavin ko apne dil ki baat bolkar hi rahogi...aur purvi bhi room mai jaathi hai ...kavin washroom nai hota hai purvi cupword ka pass jaathi hai aur kavin ka liye kaped nikal ti hai aur bed par rakhiti hai ...kuch der baad kavin fresh ho kar aata hai ...aur shocked hota hai

kavin : ye sab kisne ki

purvi : main kiya hai

kavin : ye sab karna kya zarurat thi

purvi : zarurat kise nahi thi kavin ji

kavin ( shocked ) : kya kaha tumne abhi

purvi : kavin ji

( purvi humsha kavin tu karka bolti hai aaj kavin ko aap kaha isliye kavin bohut shocked hota hai ) kavin purvi ka pass jaata hai aur forehead par haath rakta hai

kavin : tum thik toh hona purvi

purvi ( confused ) : mujhe ka huva hai aap aise kyu poch rahi hai

kavin : wo kya hai aaj tumne mujhe aap kaha isliye

purvi ( smile ) : ohh ye baat hai wo kya hai pati ko humsha aap kar bolte hai tu kar nahi

kavin : lagata hai purvi tumhari tabiyaat thik nahi hai chal doctor ka pass chalte hai

purvi ( angry ) : kuch nahi huva hai mujhe ...jaldi se kaped phene mai aap ka liye coffee lekar aati hu ...aur vo room se chal jaathi hai

kavin ( pov ) : ye purvi ko ho kya gaye hai ...

purvi coffee lekar aata hai...kavin couch par baith hota hai ...purvi kavin ko coffee deti hai aur wo bhi couch par baith hai ...

purvi : kavin

kavin : haa purvi

purvi : mai aapse kuch kehna chaiti hu

kavin : bolo purvi

purvi ka haath pakked thi hai aur bolti hai

purvi : kavin mai aapse kehna chati hu ki mai aapse

voice : kavin

( aur kya guys phir se nisha aa gayi kavin ka room)

kavin : haa nisha

nisha : tumha aunty bol rahi hai

kavin : thik hai mai jaata hu

purvi ( pov ) : ye nisha humsha galt time kyu aata hai ...mai kavin ko dil ki baat bolne hi wali thi aur ye aa gayi huhh...purvi mam ko bohut gusee aata hai aur wo room se chal jaati hai...

nisha : is kya hova kavin

kavin : pata nahi ...aur smile karta hai

nisha : kavin ab tak tum purvi ka saat aise karga

kavin ( smile ) : bas kuch aur din

nisha : kavin purvi tumse pyaar karna laga aur tumha apne dil ka baat bolna wali hai ki tum ye sab kar rahe ho purvi ka saat ...kal mujhe hotal mai bolye aur aaj msg kar ka yaha boliya ..

kavin : i know mai galta kar rahe hu ...par purvi ne mujhe bohut pareshaan ki hai ...use thoda pareshaan karna toh banta hai nisha ..kuch din aur phir mai khud use apne dil ki baat bolga ...

nisha : ok kavin

kavin : tum saat dogina mere

nisha : ye bhi koi pochni ki baat kavin

kavin smile ...kavin neelam ka room mai chala jaata aur nisha apne room mai

* * *

dareya room

daya abhi tak so rahe hota hai ...daya ki nind kholti hai aur time dekhta hai 7 bhej rahe hote hai

Daya : oh no mai itni der tak sota rahe hai ...daya sofe dekhta hai shreya nahi hoti hai

Daya ( pov ) : ye kaha gayi ...jaha bhi gayi hu mujhe use kya

Daya shreya ka baare mai sochta hai aur daya ko tabhi ehsaas hota hi ki wo shreya se pyaar karta hai aur wo shreya ko apne dil ki baat bol dega aaj hi

Daya fresh ho kar neche jaata hai ...daya sonal se baat karta hai par use sonal se baat karna acha nahi lagta hai ...phir wo manali mai ghoomta hai ...aise 10 bhej jaate hai ...daya room aata hai aur bed par baitha hota hai shreya abhi tak aayi nahi hoti hai ...11 bhej shreya room enter hoti hai daya use dekh shocked hota hai shreya ne blue color ki dress pheni hoti hai jo knee ta hoti hai ...shreya sofe par baith jaati hai

Shreya : mai toh bohut thak gayi ..

Aur wo neche call kar ti hai apne liye juice oder karti hai...shreya uthkar washroom mai jaane wala hoti hai ki daya useka haath pakked ta hai

Shreya : haath chodiya mere

Daya : nahi ye sab kya hai tumne aise dress kyu pheni hai

Shreya : aap hote koun hai mujhe se pochne wali ...mai kuch bhi phennu

Daya : mai tumhara pati hu.

Shreya : pati aur aap ager aapko yaad na ho toh baata do humara divorce ho chuka hai ...

Daya : shreya mai jaanta hu ki par ab mai tumse pyaar kar na laga hu ...aur mai tumha apne patni bana chata hu phir se

Shreya tear coming form her eyes : par ab mai aap ko apne life nahi chaiti hu

Daya : aur tum kise milne gayi thi

Shreya : mai aapko baatna zaruri nahi samjhe ti

Aur wo haath choda kar jaane wala hoti hai ki daya use ka haath phir pakked ta hai aur apne tarif khicta hai

Daya : ek baar mere baat toh sunno

Shreya cut him

Shreya (lodily ) : mujhe koi aap ki baat nahi sunni hai apne humsha mujhe kya kaha ki mai aapki patni nahi hu main soch aap ka dil jaga banovogi par nahi apne kya kiya humsha mujhe se rudily baat ki humsha ye kaha ki mai tumse shaadi nahi karna chaitha mai sirf sonal se pyaar karta hu...aur kya kya nahi kiya hi apne mere saat

Daya : i know main tumhare saat bohot galta ki hai ...par mai apne galti sudharna chaita hu ...jab se tum gayi hu mujhe bas tumhari yaad aati thi ...pls mujhe maaf kardo shreya kya tum mujhe shaadi kargi

Shreya : nahi ...aur wo haath choda kar washroom mai chail jaathi hai ...aur ro rahe hoti hai

Shreya ( pov) : kyu kar rahe hai aap mere saat aise ...

Daya ( pov ) : i know shreya main bohut galta ki hai tumhare saat lekin mai apne galti ko sudhaar na chaita hu ...lekin use pheil shreya ka dil jaga bane padi gi...lekin use ladka ka kuch kar na padga jo shreya se milne aa rahe hai...

Shreya wash room se bhaar aati hai chang kar ka sofe par so jaati hai ...

* * *

I hope aap sab ko ye chater pasand aaye

Toh kya laga ta hai daya sir mana payege shreya mam ko ?

Aur kya purvi dil ki baat bol ge kavin ko ?

Next chapter mai Dareya aur kavi ek hone wail hai ...jo aap sab log baad din se intzaar kar rahe thi ..

Next chapter jaldi update kargi

Sana : happy brithday dear and i hope tumha ye chapter pasand aaye tumna mujhe bolatha update kar na ka liye khush ho

Cid ki deewani , update kavi , kavi fan , ashi , kneha 7789, karan ,annu123 , saachi , kavya ,marrick gupat 05 , kingaftab 71 , sajal khaliil ,neha , and all guest Thank you for all your review guys :-):-)

.

.

.

.

.

Keep loving Dareya nd Kavi

Your Dareya forever


	21. Chapter 21 -

**Hii everyone sorry for leta update koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry guys🙏🙏**

* * *

4 : 00 am

kavi room

kavi so rahe hote hai tabhi door knok hota hai kavin ki nind kholti hai aur wo door kholta hai ..aur dekhta hai neelam hoti hai

kavin : maa aap yaha wo itni subha

neelam : sorry kavin tumhari nind karab ki wo purvi uth kya

kavin : wo toh so rahi hai maa

neelam : kavin purvi ko uth aur neeche aane ko kaho

kavin : kyu mai

neelam : aaj karwa chaut hai aur purvi ko sargi khani hai

kavin : oh mai abhi jaagta hu purvi

neelam : thik hai mai neeche jaa rahi hu jaldi se purvi ko bhejo

kavin : hmm

neelam waha se chali jaati hai ...kavin door band karta hai aur bed ka pass jaata hai

kavin : purvi uth maa tumha neech bola rahi hai

purvi ( sleeping tone ) : sone do na kavin ...aur wo bed ka dusre side trun hoti hai ...kavin purvi ko jaaga na ki bohut khoshish karta hai par purvi uth nahi hai ...

kavin ( pov ) : ab isse jaagane kya ek tarika hai...aur table par pani ka jug leta hai aur purvi ka face par dalata hai ..purvi uth kar baith jaati hai

purvi ( angry ) : ye kya hai kavin koi isse jaagta hai kya

kavin : ab tum uth nahi rahi thi mai kya karro

purvi : toh koi pani dala ta hai kya ...ye koi jaagne ka tarika ka hova

kavin : tum yaad na hu toh baata do ki tumne bhi aise hi kya tha mere saat

purvi : tum mujhe se badla le rahe hu

kavin : dekh purvi mujhe tumhare saat shbha shuba jaagda karne nahi karna mujhe nind aa rahi so pls neeche jaav maa bola rahi hai tumhe

purvi ( angry ) : huhh

aur wo uth kar wash room chal jaati hai fresh hone ...

kavin smile aur wo bed par so jaatha hai ...kuch der baad purvi washroom se bhaar aati hai ...aur wo bohut gussa mai hota hai

purvi ( pov ) : mujhe uth kar khud so gaye ab dekh mai kya karti hu ...aur wo smile karti ...aur neeche chal jaati hai neelam dinning table par wait kar rahi hoti hai

purvi : good moring maa

neelam : good moring purvi

purvi chair par baith jaathi hai

neelam : purvi sargi khalo pher poore din tak hum kuch nahi kha sakte hai

purvi : ji maa

dono sargi khate hai kuch der baad sargi khane ka baad ...5 bhej gaye hote hai ...purvi plates leti hai

purvi : maa aap jaa kar so jaaye mai ye sab kar loungi

neelam : purvi mai bhi help karti hu

purvi : nahi aap jaaye mai kar loungi

neelam : acha thik hai ...aur wo room mai chal jaathi hai...purvi plates wash karti hai aur break fast banati hai ...aise saat bhej jaate hai purvi room mai jaathi hai rast karna ka liye...

8 : 00 am

dinning table

suraj aur nisha break fast kar rahe hote hai aur purvi aur neelam saare taiyaari kar rahe hote hai karwa chaut ki ...tabhi kavin neeche aata hai

kavin ( smile ) : good moring dad good moring nisha

both : good moring kavin

kavin chair par baithta hai aur break fast lena wala hota hai ki purvi use rokti hai

kavin : kya huva purvi

purvi : tum break fast nahi karoga

kavin : kyu purvi

purvi : tum aaj mere liye fast rakhoga

kavin ( shocked ) : kya mai

purvi : haa

kavin : mai nahi rakhane wala

purvi neelam ka pass jaati hai

purvi : maa ye mere liye fast bhi nahi rakh saate hai ...aur wo fake rone lagti hai ...

neelam : kavin tum purvi ka liye fast bhi nahi rakh sakte hu ...

kavin : par maa

neelam cut him

neelam : par var kuch nahi aaj tum poore din kuch nahi khavoga

kavin ( sad ) : hmm

purvi smile

kavin chair par uth ta hai

kavin : maa mai office jaa rahe hu

neelam : thik hai par office jaldi ghar aa jaana ...kavin jaane wala hota hai ki

purvi : kavin

kavin turn hota hai ...purvi kavin ka pass aati hai

kavin : kya hai

purvi : gussa aa rahe hai mujhe par wo kya tumne jo mere upar pani dala thi use ka badla liye main

kavin : kya

purvi : haa

kavin kuch nahi bolta aur office ka liye chala jaata hai

* * *

at manali

dareya room

shreya couch par so rahi hoti hai aur daya bed par baith hota aur soch rahe hota hai

daya ( thinking ) : kya karo ki shreya mujhe par yekin kar ki mai sonal se nahi tumse pyaar karta hu ...i know main bohut hut kiya hai shreya ko useka gussa hone zaruru hai

daya was thinking about his past life that how rudely he used to beheve with shreya he remained all the moments between him and shreya they whenever shreya wants to talk with him how doesn ť cared and left the room and he remained about dinner at honeymoon and also on their first night how he held shreya s hand very hardly how shreya wait for daya daily for dinner but didt cared and moved towards his room how he used to sleep on bed but shreya always used to sleep on couch how she used to care for his family she used to bear him she didn t said a single word against him now daya was really feeling guilty his attention

daya turun towards her sleeping shreya he moved towards her and beside her and holds shreya s hand in his hand

daya : mujhe maaf kardo shreya main bohut galta ki hai tumhare saat ...par mai apni galti sudharna chaita hu ...main tumse pher se shaadi karna chaita hu ...aur is baar tumhari aakhon mai aasu nahi aage sirf khush hogi tumari life ...daya kissed her hand moved towards washroom after some time he came form washroom and ordered the break fast and he was about to take a bite but just them he remembered that today is karwachaut so he wants to keep fast for shreya

daya ( thinking ) : kya shreya na mere liye fast rakh hoga ...rakhhi hoga pyaar jo karti hai mujhe par is baar mai bhi tumhari liye rakhoga shreya isse hi shuruvaat hogi hum nayii rishty ki ...

10 :00 am

shreya wake up and moved towards washroom after some 20 min she came back and sat on couch daya cotinuously staring her shreya get a call and she picked it after sometime ..

shreya : hello

...

shreya : good moring

...

shreya : haa thik hai aaj 2 bhej milte hai ( aur wo baat karne lagti hai daya shreya ki baat sunna rahe hota hai )

...

shreya : bye

she cut the call

daya ( pov ) : ye kaha jaa rahi aur kiska phone tha mujhe bhi jaana hoga shreya ka piche

2 : 00 pm

shreya became ready and moved outside daya also followed her shreya reached a coffee shop and entered inside and started waiting for someone daya also took a table which is nearer to her and covered his face with a newspaper and pretending as he is reading it...after some a handsome guy entered and moved towards shreya table

guy : shreya

shreya : haa aap rohan hai

rohan : haa

shreya ( smile ) : pls sit

rohan chair par baith jaata hai ...

shreya : dad na aap ka baare mai baataya

rohan : ohh

tabhi waiter aata hai table ka pass rohan two cup coffee order karta hai par shreya coffee ka liye mana kardeti hai ...rohan sirf apne liye order karta hai ...they both are engaged in their talk while daya is fuming in jealouse after sometime both get up from the table

rohan : toh kya mai isse rishty ka liye haa samjhe

shreya : haa rohan

rohan hugs shreya : thank you shreya

shreya smile

by seeing this daya cant control his anger any more so he moved towards him and holds his collar

rohan : chod mujhe ho koun tum

daya : tumhari himaat kise hovi shreya ko hug karne ki

shreya : kya kar rahi hai aap chod isse pls

daya : nahi main nahi chodga shreya tum is shaadi ka liye haa kisse bol sakti hu

rohan : main shreya se shaadi nahi kar rahe hu ...mai priya se shaadi karna wala hu ...( priya shreya ki sister hai shreya masi ki ladki hai shreya coffee shop mai rohan se milne aayi thi taki wo ladka ka baare sab pata karre par daya sir ne galta samjhe liye ) daya left him

daya : i am sorry main galta samjhe liye

rohan : its ok...aur waha se chal jaata hai ...shreya s anger is on peak so she moved outside

daya ( pov ) : ye main kya kar diya...shreya bohut gussa hogi mujhe se aur daya bhi shreya picha jaatha hai ...

shreya hotal mai jaathi hai aur room mai daya bhi useka picha jaatha hai shreya room mai enter hoti hai shreya bag aur phone sofe par rakthi hai aur trun hoti hai

shreya ( angilry ) : aap waha kya kar rahe tha

daya : shreya wo

shreya ( shout ) : boliye

daya : wo mai tumhare piche aaya tha main tumhari baat sunn li thi ...

shreya use gusse se dekh rahi hoti hai

shreya ( angrliy ) : toh aap jaana aaye tha ki mai main kise milna jaa rahi hu

daya : haa aur dad na bolo tumha kise ladka se milne aayi ho yaha aur mai yi nahi dekh sakta tum kise aur ka saat

shreya : mai kise se bhi milo aap kyu fark padta hai

daya : kyu ki mai tumse pyaar karta hu

shreya : waah kya baat hai kal tak toh aap ye kahe rahe tha ki mai sirf sonal se pyaar karte hai ...aur aaj mujhe se bol rahe hai ki mujhe se pyaar karte hai kal kise aur ladki se pyaar ho jaaya ga aapko pher aap use apne dil ki baat bolga

daya : aise kabhi nahi hoga shreya ab mai sirf tumse pyaar kar ta hu aur mere life dusre koi ladki nahi aayegi shreya

shreya jaane wala hoti hai ki daya use ka haath pakked leta hai ...

shreya : haath chodiya mere

daya ( smile ) : nahi

daya shreya ko apne tarif khichta hai ...aur shreya ki eyes mai dekhta hai ...

daya looking her eyes : shreya bohut pyaar karta hu tumse .main jaanta hu main tumhare saat bohut galta ki hai tumhare saat pls mujhe maaf kardo ...mujhe pata hai tumne aaj mere liye fast bhi rakh hai

shreya : aise kuch nahi hai main koi fast nahi rakha hai aapka liye

daya : acha toh pher coffee shop mai coffee kyu nahi pi ...do din ka baad tum mujhe i love you bolgi

shreya : meri marzi ...nd aise kabhi nahi hoga aur dhakka dekh chal jaati hai room se

daya ( smile ) : shreya bohut jaldi tum mere hone wali ho ...ye do din aur wo bed par baith jaata hai

shreya room se jaathi hai ...aur wo hotal ka baar gardan mai jaathi hai aur baith hai

shreya ( pov ) : kya mujhe daya par bharosa karna chaiya ...kya sach mai mujhe pyaar karte hain daya ...par aapne jo mere saat kiya hai wo mai kabhi nahi bhool sakti hu ...aur wo sochne lagti hai

* * *

4 : 00 pm

khanna house

neelam aur purvi hall mai hote hai aur baith kar baate kar rahe hote hai ... tabhi door bell bhajti hain purvi opne the door nd see ek ladki hoti hai

purvi : ji kise milna hai aapko

girl : mujhe neelam aunty ne bolya tha

neelam waha aata hai

neelam : tum aa gayi kab se wait kar rahi thi

wo ladki andar aati hai ...purvi door band karti hai aur neelam ka pass jathi hai

purvi : maa ye koun hai

neelam : purvi ye mehandi wala hai .

purvi : oh

neelam : purvi tum mehandi laga lo aaj karwachut hai is liye

purvi : maa phela aap laga lijiye mai tab tak kitchen mai kaam karka aati hu ...purvi kitchen mai chala jaathi hai ...mehandi wali neelam ka dono haath mai mehandi lagti hai aur suraj ka naam bhi likhti hai ...kuch der baad purvi kaam khatam kar ka aati hai...purvi mehandi lagne baith jaathi hai...kuch der baad purvi ka dono haath mai mehandi lagti hai aur kavin ka naam bhi likha hota hai mehandi mai ...mehandi wali chali jaathi hai...kuch der baad neelam ka ghar ladies aati hai aur sab pooja karte hai karwachut ki ...7 pm kavin office aata hai aur room mai chal jaatha hai ...purvi chand nikel na wait kar rahi hoti hai par chaand abhi tak nikala nahi hota hai ...9 pm sab log tarrece par hota hai aur chaand nilkala ka wait kar rahi hote hai ...purvi ne red color ki sari pehni hoti hai ...kuch der baad chaand nikal ta hai...purvi chaand ki pooja karti hai phir chalni me pehle chaand ko dekhti hai pher kavin chehre dekhti hai pher wo kavin ka aashiwaad leti hai phir kavin use ko paani pilata hai or meetha khilata hai purvi bhi kavin ko paani pilati hai ...aur meetha khilati hai ...neelam aur suraj bhi ye rasam karte hai ...sab neche jaata hai aur dinner karte hai after some time sab apne room mai jaathi hai ...purvi dinning table clen kar rahi hoti ...aur wo kitchen mai jaathi hai aur dish wash karti hai ...kuch der baad purvi upar jaathi hai aur room enter hone wali hoti hai ki ...par kavin aur nisha ki baat sunn kar ruk jaathi hai

nisha : kavin ab tak tum purvi ka saat ye sab karga ab bas karo...purvi confused

kavin : kuch din aur nisha

nisha : par kavin

kavin : kuch din aur nisha pher mai khud purvi ko sab batata dunga ki mai aur tum use ka saat ye sab kar rahe the ...purvi shocked

kavin nisha ka side trun hota hai ...use nazar door par padti hai aur wo purvi ko dekh kar shocked hota hai

kavin : purvi tum yaha

purvi : haa main sab sunn liye hai kavin aur wo gusse se washroom mai chali jaathi hai ...nisha waha se chali jaathi hai ..kyu use pata hai kavi ki fight hone wala hai ...

kavin (pov ) : purvi ne sab sunn liye aur bohut gusse mai bhi ab kya karru ...ek kaam karte ho so jaata hu tak purvi mere saat jhagda na kar ...i am sorry purvi par kal tumhare liye bohut acha din hoga ...aur tumse maafe bhi magni hai ...aur wo bed ka dusre side jaa kar sone ka natak karta hai ...purvi change kar ka aati hai aur dekhti hai kavin so gaye hota hai

purvi ( pov ) : ye sab tum kar rahe tha kavin wo nisha ka haar time par aana...mai tumha kabhi maaf nahi kargi kavin tumne mere feeling ka saat khel ...main soch tha ki mein bohut galta ki hai tumhare saat par ab mai tumse dil ki baat nahi bolgi ...aur bed ka dusre side jaathi hai aur light off kar ka so jaathi hai ...

* * *

Dareya room

daya room nahi hota hai ...sirf shreya hi hoti hai room mai ...shreya ne red color ki salwar pheni hoti hai ...

shreya ( pov ) : daya aaye use phela mai apne fast khol leti hu...aur wo bag mai se daya ki photo nikalti hai...shreya chaand ki pooja karti hai koi dekhti hai aur chalni lekar chaand ko dekhti hai aur trun hoti hai aur daya ko ka photo dekane wala hoti hai ki daya samne khada hota hai daya ka face par smile hoti hai shreya shocked hoti hai

daya : ruk kyu gayi resam poori karro

shreya daya ka chalni mai chehra ko dekhti hai shreya daya ka aashiwaad lene wala hoti hai ki daya use rokta hai daya shreya ko paani pilata hai or meetha khilta hai ...shreya ko pata hota hai ki daya ne bhi fast rakha hota hai use ka liye...iss liye wo daya ko paani pilati hai aur meetha khilati hai...daya smile ( kyu ki shreya ko pata hai jab tak wo paani nahi pilagi daya kuch nahi khaga aur na paani piyega ) jaane wala hoti hai ki daya awaaz deta hai...

daya : shreya

...

daya : shreya

shreya ( rudliy ) : kya hai

daya : thank you

shreya ( confused ) : kyu

daya smile : mere liye fast rakhne ka liye ...

shreya : ye fast main aapka liye nahi rakha hai samjhe aap

daya : shreya tumha jhooth bolna bhi nahi aata hai ...shreya kuch nahi bolti hai...aur wo jaane wali hoti hai ki shreya ka dupatta daya ka bracelet mai fasa jaatha hai ...shreya daya ka pass aati hai aur dupatta nikalne ki koshish karti hai ...daya use hi dekh raha hota hai ...shreya nikalne ki bohut koshish karte hai par nikal ta nahi hai ...shreya daya ko dekhti hai

shreya (angry ) : dekha kya rahe hai nikal isse

daya : ok ...daya shreya dupatta nikalta hai aur shreya neech call karti hai aur dinner order karti hai ...aur sofe par baith kar wait kar rahi hoti hai daya bhi use ka pass baitha hota hai...kuch der baad waiter aata hai aur dinner dekar chala jaatha hai ...dono dinner karte hai aur so jaath hai...

* * *

at moring

khanna house

purvi kitchen mai break fast banana rahi hoti hai ...aur wo kal ki baat se bohut hut huvi hoti hai ...neelam kitchen mai aati hai aur purvi ko dekhti hai ...wo apne hi soch hoti hai ...

neelam : purvi

...

neelam : purvi

...

purvi soch se bhaar aati hai

purvi : haa maa apne kuch kaha kya

neelam : kab se bola rahi hu tumha kaha khoyi hovi hu

purvi : kuch nahi maa

neelam : bol baat kya hai tum aaj bohut sad laga rahi ho

purvi : aise kuch nahi hai maa

neelam : bolo baat kya hai

purvi neelam ko saari baat bolti hai aur kavin aur useka rishty ki baat bhi bolti hai ...

neelam : ye baat hai purvi

purvi : mai jaanti hu main kavin ka saat bohut galta ki hai par ab mai kavin se pyaar karne na lagi hu ...par kavin ne mere feeling ko nahi samjhe ...aur wo breakfast banana lagati hai ...neelam kuch nahi bolti hai aur neelam purvi ki help karti hai...sab break fast karte hai ...purvi kavin se baat hi nahi karti hai ...kavin aur suraj office ka liye chal jaate hai ...

4 : 00 pm

Nisha apne room hoti hai tabhi useka phone bhejta hai...nisha pick the phone

On call

Nisha : haa kavin bolo

Kavin : nisha mere ek kaam kargi

Nisha : bolo kavin

Kavin : kya tum aaj purvi kise bhi kar ka hotal mai bola sakti ho

Nisha : kavin mai nahi pls purvi mujhe se baat bhi nahi karti hai ye sab hone ka baad purvi mere baat bhi nahi sunegi

Kavin : pls nisha mere liye

Nisha : thik hai kavin

Kavin ( smile ) : thank you nisha ..aur haa purvi ko bolne use ka cupword mai ek sari hai wo pheni kar aayi

Nisha : thik hai kavin

Kavin : acha ab rakhta hu mai bye

Nisha : bye

Nisha purvi ka room mai jaathi hai purvi magzing pad rahi hoti hai...purvi nisha ko dekhti hai .par nisha ko bolti nahi hai ...

Nisha : purvi mujhe tumse baat karni hai

Purvi : par mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai so pls mujhe akela chod

Nisha : ek baar meri baat toh sunno

Purvi ( rudily ) : bolo

Nisha : kya tum mere saat aaj shaam bhaar chalogi ...mere friend ka bday hai

Purvi : mujhe pata hai kavin ne bol hai ...tumha so pls yaha se chali jaav

Nisha : par purvi

Purvi ( angrily ) : jaav yaha se

Nisha : thik hai lekin ek baat yaad rakhna kavin ne tumhare saat majak ki toh gussa aa rahe hai ...lekin tumne jo kavin ka saat ko wo kya tha kavin ne toh kabhi tumare saat aise nai ki ..ager tum sach mai kavin se pyaar karti ho toh 8 bhej ready ho kar chala jaane ...aur haa cupword mai tumhare liye kuch hai dekh lena kavin ne tumhare liye hai ager jaane chai ho toh aur wo room se chal jaathi hai ...par purvi use ki baat toh ko ignoor karti hai aur magzing pad ne lagti hai

* * *

Dareya side

Shreya room main nahi hoti hai wo ghoomne gayi hoti hai jab daya so rahe hota hai tab taki daya use pareshan na kar isliye ...aur daya shreya ko manane ka baare mai soch rahe hota hai...

Daya ( thinking ) : kya karru ki shreya ko mujhe yakeen kar ki mai use pyaar karta hu ...kya karru...tabhi daya sir ko idea aata hai

Daya : aaj mai shreya ko dinner par le jaav ga aur dil ki baat bolga ...aur maaf bhi manga shreya se jo main useka saat ki hai useki maaf ... kavin ko phone karka pochta hu ki shreya ko kya pasand aur kya nahi hai ...daya kavin ko call karta hai par kavin call cut kar rahe hota hai ...par daya sir pher se call karte hai is baar kavin call pick karta hai ...

Daya : hello kavin

...

Daya : kavin tum sun rahe hu

Kavin ( rudily ) : kya baat karne hai aapko

Daya : kavin mai jaanta hu tum mujhe se gussa hu ...

Kavin : gussa nahi kartoh kya karru boliye aapne jo shreya saat kiya hana wo main kabhi nahi bhool sakte hu ...aap purvi ka bhai hai is liye aapse baat kar rahe hu ...

Daya : i know kavin par mai apne galti sudhaar na chaite hu pls tum help karga

Kavin : mai kya help kar sakta hu aapki

Daya kavin ko sab baat bolta hai aur wo manali mai hai wo bhi

Kavin : kya aap manali mai hai

Daya : haa kavin...mai shreya se pyaar karta hu par shreya mere baat par yakeen nahi kar rahi hai ...

Kavin : jaisa karga waise hi milga na aapko

Daya kuch nahi bolta hai

Kavin : shreya ko ehsaas dilaye ki wo aap ki life kitni zaruri hai aur aap sirf use pyaar karte hai ...par shreya bohut zidi hai wo use manana aasan nahi hai

Daya : wo toh hai kavin ...par main kitni baar bol shreya koi par shreya sunti kaha hai

Kavin smie

Daya : kavin tum mujhe shreya ki pasand ka baare mai baata vo

Kavin shreya ka pasand ka baare mai baata hai ...

Daya : thank you kavin nd pls mujhe maaf kar dena

Kavin : are jiju ye sab mai shreya ka khush ka liye kar rahe hu ...kyu ki shreya ki khush aap mai hai ...aur main aapko maaf kiya

Daya : thank you kavin maaf kar na ka liye

Kavin : welcome nd ager iss baar shreya ka aakhon se ek bhi aasu aa toh mujhe se bura koi nahi hoga ..jiju

Daya : pormiss kavin ab shreya ka aakhon mai ek bhi aasu nahi hoga bas khush hogi shreya ki life mai ...

Kavin : hmm ab mai rakta hu bye

Daya : bye

Daya ( pov ) : aaj ka dinner bohut khas hoga shreya tumhare liye ...aur wo smile karta hai...kuch der baad shreya room mai aati hai ...daya tv dekh rahe hota hai shreya fresh hone jaathi hai 20 min baad shreya fresh ho kar aati hai aur apne liye juice order karti hai ...aur juice pi rahi hoti hai aur magzing padane lagti hai

7 00 : pm

Daya shreya ka pass aata hai ...use packet deta hai

Daya : shreya ye tumhare liye

Shreya ( confused ) : ye kya hai

Daya : tum jaldi se ready ho jaav hum dinner par jaa rahi hai

Shreya : mujhe aapka saat kaha bhi nahi jaana hai

Daya : dekh ko shreya pls ready ho jaav

Shreya : main kaha nahi ...aur shreya daya ko packet deti hai

Daya ( sad ) : thik hai ager tum mujhe se pyaar karti ho toh tum zarura king hotal mai aavogi mai ...ye packet yaha rak jaa rahe hu ..mai intzaar karga tumhara ...aur wo jaane lagta hai

Shreya ( loudliy ) : mai nahi aane wali hu intzaar karte rahiye ...daya chal jaata hai aur shreya couch par baith jaathi hai

* * *

I know ek dum bakwas chapter hai ...pher bhi review karna guys ...

Toh kya laga ta hai shreya aur purvi jaayegi ?

Twinkle gupta : thank you for review ...i hope aapko ye chapter pasand aaye ..main aap ka liye ye chapter update kiya hai ...nd happy first marriage anniversary :-):-)

Cid ki deewani , Gigs dareya fan , marrick gupta 05 , kheha 7798 , suhashinivsk 1977, vinay , update kavi ? Kavi fan , kavya , ashi , azra , zainab , pariraz, karan, Asyushi ff lover , sana , sukhi , saj , nd all guest , thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving DaReYa nd KaVi :-):-)

.

.

.

.

your Dareya forever


	22. Chapter 22 - Dareya aur Kavi

hii everyone sorry for late update vo ...koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry 🙏🙏

* * *

kavin side

kavin purvi ka wait kar rahe hota hai ...par purvi abhi tak nahi aayi nahi hoti hai...kavin chair par baith hota hai

kavin (pov ) : purvi abhi tak aayi kyu nahi hi sayed abhi tak gussa hai mujhe sa ...aur aayegi bhi nahi ...kuch der aur wait kar ta hu...

...

purvi room

purvi abhi tak ready nahi hovi hoti hai aur bed par baithi hothi hai...

purvi ( pov ) : main nahi aane wali hu kavin ..tumne mere saat jo kiya hai tumha kabhi maaf nahi kargi ...aur wo neecha chali jaati hai kitchen mai enter hona wali hoti hai ki wo nisha aur neelam ki baat sunna ruko jaathi hai ...nisha use dekh leti hai aur bolti hai

nisha : aunti aap ko pata hai kavin na mujhe sa pyaar karta hai ...par purvi sa shaadi hogi ...aap ko pata aaj wo mujhe dinner par le jaane wala tha par ye purvi beecha mai aa gayi pata nahi kavin ko usa ka pagal kyu hai .. purvi shocked

neelam : nisha ye tum kya ka rahi ho ...nisha neelam ko ishara karti hai purvi ki tarif taki neelam samjhe jaathi hai aur neelam smile

neelma : haa pata nahi kavin use ke picha pagal kyu hai itna sab karne ka baad bhi kavin use pyaar karta hai ...

nisha : acha aunty ab mai jaathi hu

neelam : kaha nisha

nisha : aunty wo kya hai ab purvi toh jaane nahi wala hai ...toh mai hi kavin ka saat dinner kar leti ho aur apne dil ki baat bhi bol dungi ...( ye sunna kar purvi gussa room mai chali jaathi hai ) neelam aur nisha smile

nisha ( smile ) : ab bohut jaldi kavin aur purvi ek hone wale hai ...aur dono smile karte hai

kavi room

purvi gussa room mai aati hai ...

purvi ( angry ) : samjhe ti kya khud ko mere kavin sa pyaar karta hai ...main bhi dekhte hu tum kaise dinner par jaathi ho kavin ...aur wo cupword ka pass jathi hai aur packet leti hai aur kholti hai ..use mai blue color ki sari hoti hai ...purvi smile ...

purvi fresh hone jaathi hai ...aur 20 min baad purvi wahroom sa bhaar aathi hai ...aur mirror ka samne ready hone lagthi hai...aur wo kavin ka baare mai soch kar blush kar rahi hoti hai ...purvi ready hoti hai aur neecha jaathi hai ...aur bhaar chali jaathi hai ...nisha aur neelam use dekh smile karte hai

nisha ( thinking ) : chal kam kam se mere baat ka purvi par aasir toh hova ab bohut jaldi dono ek hone wala hai ...

...

kavin side

kavin abhi wait hi kar rahe hota hai ...aur wo bor ho jaatha hai ..

kavin ( pov ) : lagata hai purvi nahi aayegi ..aur uth kar jaane wala hota hai ki tabhi ek voice sunaye deti hai

voice : kavin

kavin trun hota hai aur dekhta hai purvi hoti hai ...kavin purvi mai kho jaata hai ...purvi ne blue color ki sari pheni hoti hai hair opne hote hai aur haath bangels hote hai ...aur earing phene hote hai bohut beautiful laga rahi hoti hai purvi ...kavin bas use hi dekh rahe hota hai ...purvi kavin ka pass aati hai ...

purvi : kavin

purvi ( loudliy ) : kavin

kavin comes back to reality

kavin : haa purvi

purvi : kaha khoye hove ho kab se awaaz de rahi ho

kavin : tum mai purvi bohut khobsurat laga rahi aaj

purvi blush ..aur kavin smile ...kavin aur purvi dono table ka pass jaate hai ...aur chair par baite hai ...purvi kavin ka haath apne haath mai leti hai ...

purvi : kavin mai tumse kuch kehana chaiti ho

kavin : bolo purvi

purvi head down : kavin mujhe maaf kar do mein humsha tum se rudily baat ki aur tum galt samjhe

kavin apne dusra haath purvi ka haath mai rakhta hai .

kavin : purvi jo ho gaya hai use bol jaav ...tumne kuch galt nahi kiya hai

purvi : par kavin

kavin cut him

kavin : ab sab baat chod aur nayi suravaat karte hai

purvi smile...purvi ki nazer garden ka decorated par padti hai ..garden bohut acha decorated ki hota hai ...purvi smile

purvi : kavin ye sab

kavin : main kiya hai purvi tumhare liye pasand nahi aaya tumha

purvi : bohut acha hai kavin i like it ...kavin smile ...

kavin apne knee par baitha hai ...aur packet mai se ring nikalta hai

kavin : purvi kya tum mujhe se pher se shaadi kargi ...

purvi blush aur haa bolti hai ...kavin smile aur wo purvi ko ring phena ta hai ...kavin uthta hai aur purvi ko hug karta hai ...

purvi : thank you kavin itna sab hone ka baad bhi ...tumne mujhe maaf kar diya ..

kavin : purvi ab ye sab baat bhool jaava ...

purvi : ok kavin

dono hug se laga hote hai

kavin : i love you purvi

purvi : i love you too kavin

dono tabhi ka pass jaathi hai aur chari par baithte hai tabhi waha waiter aata hai...aur khana lekar aata hai aur table par rakha ta hai aur chala jaatha hai ...purvi dise opne karti hai ...aur shocked hoti hai ...purvi ki fav dish hoti hai ...

purvi : kavin ye

kavin : sab tumha pasand ka hai purvi ...

purvi smile ...aur dono dinner karte hai...dono ek dusre ko apne haat sa khilate hai...kuch der baad pher waiter aata hai ...aur table par cake rakh hai aur chala jaata hai

kavin : purvi chalo cake cut karte hai

purvi : hmm

dono cake cut karte hai aur ek dusre ko khilate hai ...

kavin : ab chal ghar bohut raat ho gayi hai kal office bhi jaana hai

purvi : kavin pls beach par chali

kavin : par purvi

purvi : pls kavin

kavin : acha thik hai chalo

kavi beach par jaate hai aur dono bohut enjoy kar rahe hote paani mai ...kuch der baad dono ek banch par baith hote hai ...

purvi : kavin aaj ka din mai kabhi nahi bhool sakti ho...

kavin smile

purvi kavin ko hug karte hai ...aur rona lagti hai

kavin : purvi kya hova tum ro kyu rahi ho

purvi : ye toh khush ka aasu hai kavin...aur kavin purvi ka aasu ...

kavin : ab chal ghar

purvi : haa

dono ghar jaate hai ...sab log so gaye hote hai is liye dono room mai jaate hai ...

kavi room

purvi fresh hone jaathi hai ..aur kavin bed ka par baith hota hai tabhi waha nisha aati hai

nisha : kavin mai ander aa sakti hu

kavin : haa aaj jaav nisha

nisha : kavin purvi kaha hai

kavin : fresh hone gayi

nisha : oh

nisha aati hai aur kavin ka pass khadi hoti hai...purvi washroom se bhaar aati ..

purvi : nisha tum yeha

nisha : haa wo mujhe tumsa baat karne hai

purvi : haa bolo

nisha : aaj mai bohut khush tum dono ek ho gaye ...ab mai ye sa jaa sakti hai

kavi : matlbe hum samjhe nahi nisha

nisha kavi ko sab batati hai ...shreya ne dono ek karne ka liye yeha bolya tha...( ye baat kavin ko nahi pata hoti hai )

purvi : ohh matlbe ye sab shreya bhabhi ka plan tha

nisha : haa aur mai kavin sa pyaar nahi karte hu...main kitchen mai tumha aate dekh liye tha aur pher main ye sab bol taki tum dinner par jaa sako aur aunty ko bhi ye sab pata hai ...

purvi : nisha sorry wo main tumhre saat humsha rudliy baat ki mujhe maaf kardo

nisha ( smile ) : its ok purvi ...aur wo purvi ko hug karti hai.. 5 min baad dono hug sa alag hote hai

nisha : acha ab mai chalti hu ...

kavin : hmm

nisha waha sa chal jaathi hai ...purvi bed par baith jaathi hai ...aur wo soch ne lagti hai

kavin : kya soch rahi ho purvi

purvi : shreya bhabhi ka baare mai ...bhabhi ne mere liye kya nahi ki hai aur mai kuch nahi kar sakti hu shreya bhabhi ka liye

kavin : purvi bohut jaldi daya jiju aur shreya ek hone wala hai

purvi ( confused ) : matlbe kavin

kavin purvi ko sab bata ta hai...aur sab kuch bata hai

purvi : kya sach mai kavin

kavin : haa purvi

purvi : chal bohut jaldi bhai aur bhabhi ek honga ...

kavin : haa purvi

purvi : raat bohut ho gayi hai ab hum so jaane chaiya

kavin : haa

aur dono so jaatha hai ...

* * *

at manali

dareya room

shreya ka mirror ka pass khidi hoti hai aur wo smile kar rahi hoti hai ...daya waha aata hai aur shreya ko hug karta hai ...

daya : thank you shreya

shreya : thank you kis liye

daya : mere zindagi mai aane ka liye

shreya trun hoti hai aur daya ko hug karti hai aur shreya ka aakhon mai sa aasu aa rahe hoti...

daya : shreya kya huva ro kyu rahi ho

shreya : kuch nahi wo ye khushi ka aaso hi aasu hai

daya shreya ka aaso pochata hai

daya : ab tumhre aakhon mai aasu nahi honga shreya ab bas khush hogi humari life

shreya smile

daya : raat bohut ho gayi hai ab so jaana chaiya kal hum mumbai bhi jaana hai

shreya : haa

shreya bed ka dusre side so jaathi hai aur daya use ka pass jaate hai aur use hug kar ka sota hai ...

shreya : good night

daya : good night shreya...

shreya so jaathi hai ...daya use hi dekh rahe hota hai aur smile kar rahe hota hai

daya ( pov ) : aaj mai bohut khush hu aaj shreya aur mere beach sab thik ho gaya...bas ab sonal se baat karne hai ...aur wo flash back mai chal jaate hai...

flash back start

daya hotal mai shreya ka wait kar rahe hota hai par shreya abhi tak nahi aayi hoti hai ...sab shreya ka pasand se decoreted kiya hota hai ...

daya ( pov ) : shreya abhi tak nahi aayi ...kuch der aur wait karte hu sayed aa jaa ...

kuch der baad daya abhi tak shreya ka wait kar rahe hota hai...

daya ( pov ) : shreya aayegi ya nahi ...kuch der aur wait karta hu ...aise 10 bhej jaate hai par shreya nahi aati hai ...

daya ( sad ) : sayed ab shreya nahi aayegi dus bhej gaye hai ...mujhe wapise jaana chaiya ...daya uth kar jaana wala hota hai ki tabhi bangels ki awaaz aati hai daya dekh ta hai shreya ander aa rahi hoti hai ...shreya ne black color ki sari phena hoti hai aur make - up kiya hota hai ...red color ki bangels phena ho hote hai ...shreya poore hotal ko dekhti hai sab useka fav hota hai ...

daya : shreya tum aa gayi

shreya : wo mai

daya ( smile ) : mujhe pata tum zarura aavogi ...

shreya : kise nahi aathi aapsa pyaar jo karti hu

daya : hmm chal dinner karte hai

shreya : ok

daya shreya ko table par la jaa ta hai aur shreya ko chair baithta hai ...kuch der baad dono dinner karte hai...dinner karne ka baad ...daya knee par baith ta hai ...aur shreya ka haat paked ta hai

daya : shreya kya tum mujhe se pher se shaadi kargi...main tumsa bohut pyaar karta hu ...

shreya kuch nahi bolti

daya : bolo shreya

shreya smile : haa mai aap sa shaadi kargi ...mai bhi aapsa bohut pyaar karti ho ...daya shreya ko ring phena ta hai shreya smile ...daya uth hai

daya : shreya mujhe maaf kardo main jo bhi tumhare saat kiya useka liye ...

shreya : jo huva wo bhool jaaye ...pls

daya : acha thik hai ...

dono cake cut karte hai aur ek dusre ko khilate hai ...

flash back end

daya shreya ko dekhta hai ...shreya so rahi hoti hai daya shreya ka forehead par kiss karta hai aur so jaata hai ...

next day dareya mumbai wapise jaata hai ...daya sonal ko shreya ka baare mai baita hai ki wo shreya sa pyaar aur use sa shaadi nahi karna chaita hai sonal phela gussa hoti hai ..pher wo mana jaathi hai ..aur daya ka ghar sa chal jaati hai ...ye ek din daya sab khanna family ko ghar par apne shaadi ki baat bolta hai shreya ka saat dono family bohut khush hoti hai aur dono ki shaadi fix kar deti ...aur ya ha kavi bhi apne shaadi ki baat bol te hai ghar wala kavi ki shaadi ki date fix karte hai dareya ka saat ek week baad shaadi hai ...dareya ko sanjay abhijeet aur suraj ka plan ka baare mai bhi pata chalta hai ..dono teeno ko thank you bolte hai purvi bhi shreya ko thank you bolti hai ...dono family mai sab thik ho gaye hota hai ...ab bas shaadi ka wait kar rahe hote hai

* * *

i khow chapter boring tha ..pher bhi review karna

thank you for all yor review

.

.

Keep loving Dareya nd kavi :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	23. Chapter 23 -sagai

hii everyone sorry for late update koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry...🙏🙏

author note : mujhe aap sab log se baat karna guys ek guest ne mujhe kaha ki ager mai update nahi kargi toh wo khud mar dega ...warring di hai ...pls guys mai aap sab se ek rq karti ho aise review na kar ...nahi toh mai apne saari story delete kar dugi ...aur pls ager aise review pher sa aaya toh mai ...mai ye ff bhi chod dungi ...pls samjhe ne ki khoshih kar ki mai bohut busy ho is liye update nahi kar paati hu ...is liye aaj time mila toh update kiya hai ...pls guys

apne baki story bhi update kargi ...

* * *

shetty mansion mai taiyaari chal rahi hoti kyu aaj dareya aur kavi ki sagai hai is liye ...abhirika aur savita sab taiaari dekh rahi hote hai ...

purvi room

purvi apne room mai hoti hai aur phone par baat kar rahi hoti hai ...

purvi : kavin ab mai rakhti hu

kavin : nahi purvi

purvi : kavin hum 1 ghante se baat kar rahi hai tarika bhabhi bhi aa kar gayi pls phone rakho

kavin : ek sharat par rakhoga

purvi : kisi sharat kavin

kavin : aaj 4 bhej tum mujhe se milne coffee shop mai aavogi ...

purvi : kya par jab tak shaadi nahi ho jaathi hum ek dusre sa mil nahi sakte hai

kavin : mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai ...tum mujhe se milne aavogi

purvi : thik hai kavin

kavin ( smile ) : mai tumhara intzar karga bye purvi

purvi : bye kavin

purvi call cut karna wala hoti hai ki kavin bol ta hai

kavin : purvi

purvi : ab kya hai kavin

kavin : i love you purvi

purvi blush : me too ...aur wo phone cut karti hai

purvi ( pov ) : ab kya karo kavin se milna kisa jaav maa aur bhabhi mujhe bahar nahi jaane dega ...ager nahi gayi toh kavin naraz ho jaaye ga ...tabhi purvi ko idea aata hai ...

purvi : ye idea acha hai ...aur wo smile karti hai...

* * *

daya room

daya laptop par kaam kar rahe hota hai aur use pata bhi nahi hota ki use ka phone bhej rahe hota hai ...2 - 3 ring ka baad daya ki nazer padti hai ...caller id dekh ta hai shreya ka hota hai

daya ( pov ) : oh no shreya kab se phone kar rahi thi main dekha bhi nahi ...aur wo shreya ko call karta hai ...shreya pick up call but wo kuch nahi bol rahi hoti hai

daya : hello shreya

...

daya : shreya tun sunn rahi ho

...

daya : sorry shreya wo mai kaam kar rahe tha is liye main dekh nahi tum call kar rahi thi

shreya ( angrliy ) : aaj sagai hai aur aap kaam kar rahe hai...main socha aapse baat karti hu ..par aap toh kaam kar rahe hai...kijiya kaam mujhe aapsa baat hi nahi karni hai

daya : shreya mere baat toh suno ...par shreya phone cut kar deti hai

daya ( pov ) : shreya toh bohut gusse main ab kya karu ... ab mujhe shreya milana hi hoga ...wo jaane wala hota hai ki phone bhejta hai ...kuch der baad daya ko kaam aa jaatha hai is liye wo shreya se milne nahi jaa sakta hai

* * *

3 : 30 pm

purvi ready ho kar neeche aati hai ...neelam aur tarika sofe par baithe hote hai ...purvi do ko chup kar jaane wala hoti hai ki tarika use dekh leti hai

tarika : purvi kaha jaa rahi ho

purvi ( pov ) : ab kya bolo

savita : purvi kaha jaa rahi ho bolo

purvi : maa wo

savita : main mana kiya tha na ki jab tak shaadi nahi ho jaathi tum aur daya kahi bhaar nahi jaa sakte ho...par tum do sunte nahi ho kise ki daya bhi gaya hai bhaar

purvi : maa nisha hai na use mujhe kuch kaam hai is jaa rahi hu

savita : nisha ko kya kaam aa gaye hai

purvi : pata nahi maa

savita : thik hai tum jaa sakti ho

purvi ( happliy ) : thank you maa ...aur wo jaane lagti hai .par savita purvi ko awaaz deti hai

savita : purvi

purvi : haa maa

savita : tum akele nahi jaavgi tarika bhi tumhari saat jaayagi

purvi ( shocked ) : kya par maa

savita : par var kuch nahi ... tarika tum saat jaayegi

purvi ( sad ) : thik hai maa ...aur savita room mai chali jaathi hai

tarika : chala purvi

purvi : hmm

tarika aur purvi dono car mai baith hai ...

purvi ( pov ) : ab kya karo kavin coffee shop wait kar rahe hoga ...ager tarika bhabhi ko pata chal toh gher mai sab keh degi ab kya karu ...

tarika use hi dekh rahi hoti hai ...aur smile karti hai

tarika : purvi

purvi : haa bhabhi

tarika : mujhe pata hai tum kavin sa milne jaa rahi ho

purvi : aap ko kise pata

tarika : mujhe sab pata hai main tumhari baat sun liye thi

purvi : ohh

tarika : main apen mom ka ghar jaa rahi ho tum kavin sa mil kar waha aa jaana ...

purvi tarika ko hug karti hai

purvi : thank you bhabhi

tarika smile .

tarika mom ka ghar jaathi hai aur purvi coffee shop mai jaathi hai kavin ka pass jaathi hai

kavin : aa gayi tum kab sa wait kar rahe tha tumhara

purvi chair par baithi hai ...

purvi : kavin wo ...aur kavin ko sab baat batati hai

kavin : ye baat hai

purvi : haa kavin tumne mujhe yeha ha kyu bolaya ...ager maa ko pata chal toh wo bohut gussa hogi

kavin : aise kuch nahi hoga purvi ...kavin dono ka liye coffee oder karta hai ...kuch der baad coffee pine ka baad ...dono baat kar rahe hote hai ...

purvi : kavin mujhe ab chalna chaiye 5 bhej gaye hai

kavin : thik hai purvi

purvi : bye kavin

kavin : bye lekin ek cheez toh re hi gayi ...kavin purvi k haath mai ek packet deta hai ...

purvi : ye kya hai kavin

kavin : ye tumhare liye hai ...aaj saagai mai ye phena

purvi : thik hai kavin bye

kavin : bye

purvi tarika ka mom par jaathi hai ...thod der baad tarika aur purvi dono ghar jaathi hai ...kavin office chal jaata hai ...

* * *

khanna house

neelam aur suraj dono ghar par nahi hote hai...shreya sofe par baithi hoti hai ...tabhi door bell bhajti hai sarvant opne the door and see daya hota hai

daya : shreya kaha hai

sarvant : di waha hai sofe par

daya ander aata hai aur shreya ka pass sofe par baitha ta hai

daya : shreya

...

daya : shreya mere baat toh suno

shreya uth kar room mai chali jaathi...daya bhi shreya ka piche jaatha hai ...shreya window ka pass khadi hoti hai ...daya piche shreya ko hug karta hai...

daya : shreya

shreya ( angrliy ) : kya hai

daya : mujhe maaf kardo ...

shreya : mujhe aapsa baat nahi karni hai ...main socha aaj aapsa baat karti ho kyu ki maa aur papa ghar par nahi...par aap ko toh bas kaam hi dekh ta hai aur kuch nahi bas

daya : dobara aisa nahi hoga shreya ...wo aaj office mai meeting thi

shreya : hmm

daya : maaf kar diya mujhe

shreya turn aur smile karti hai

shreya : haa

daya bed par baitha hai ...

shreya : mai aap ka liye coffee lekar aati hu

daya : ok

shreya kitchen mai jaathi hai aur daya ka liye coffee banati hai...10 min baad shreya coffee lekar aur daya ko deti hai

daya : thanks shreya .

shreya smile aur wo daya ka pass baithi hai...dono thod der baat karte hai ...

daya : shreya ab mujhe chalna chaiye bohut late ho gaye hai ...

shreya : thik hai ..lekin ek min rukiye

daya : kya hova shreya

shreya cupword ka pass jaathi hai ...aur usemai se ek packet nikala thi hai aur daya ko deti hai

daya : ye kya hai

shreya : ye aapk liye hai ..aaj sagai mai ye phena

daya : thik hai

shreya : bye

daya : bye shreya

daya waha se chal jaata hai

...

at eveving

shetty mansion poora house saja hova hota hai saare guest aa gaye hote hai savita aur sanjay sab ka welcome kar rahe hote hai...khanna family enter hoti hai sanjay welcome karta hai ...shetty famiy aur khanna family dono bohut khush hote hai ...kavi aur dareya sateg par hote hai .kavin ne red color ki sherwanhi pheni hoti ...daya ne blue color ki sherwaani pheni hoti hai jo shreya na di hoti hai ...shreya ne pink color ka lehanga phena hota hai aur shreya mam bohut beautiful lag rahi hoti hai ...purvi ne green color ki sari pheni hoti hai jo kavin ne di hoti hai ...purvi mam bohut khoobsurat la rahi hoti hai ...kavin aur purvi ek dusre ko ring phena te hai sab clap karte hai ...daya aur shreya bhi ek dusre ko ring phenate hai ...sab dance karte hai ...aur sab log bohut khush hote hai ...kuch der baad khanna family ghar chali jaathi hai ...

* * *

I hope all you like this chapter

thank you to all your review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya nd Kavi :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	24. Chapter 24 -

next moring

shetty mansion

savita aur tarika haldi ki taiyaari kar rahe hote hai aur baki sab ghar ko sajaa rahe hote hai ...

savita tarika se : tarika tum purvi ko dekh kar aavo wo ready ho yaa nahi

tarika : ji maa

tarika purvi ka room mai jaathi hai ...savita abhijeet ka pass jaathi hai

savita : abhijeet

abhijeet : haa maa

savita : tum daya ko dekh kar aavo ready ho yaa nahi

abhijeet : thik hai maa

aur wo daya ka room mai jaata hai

purvi room

tarika room mai enter hoti hai .purvi mirror ka pass baithi hoti hai aur wo phone par baat kar rahi hoti hai kavin se baat kar rahi hoti hai

tarika : purvi

purvi ko lagta hai savita hai

purvi : main tumse baad baat karti hu

kavin : are sunno to purvi

purvi : bye ...aur wo phone cut kar deti hai

purvi turn hoti hai

purvi : bhabhi aap yaha

tarika : tum ready nahi hovi

purvi : bhabhi wo

tarika : ab jaldi se ready ho jaav maa kabhi bhi aa sakti hai

purvi : ji

tarika : mai tumhari help karti hua

tarika purvi ki help karti hai ready hone mai

daya room

abhijeet room mai enter hote hai aur dekhta hai daya ready nahi hova hota hai...daya window ka pass hota hai aur kisi ko call kar rahe hota hai

daya : phone kyu nahi utha rahi hai ye

abhijeet : daya tum abhi tak ready nahi hove aur kise phone kar rahe ho

daya : kise nahi abhijeet

abhijeet : shreya ko call kar rahe the

daya : nahi wo

abhijeet : mujhe sab pata hai tum shreya ko call kar rahe the chalo jaldi se ready ho jaav sab intzaar kar rahe hai tumhara

daya : thik hai abhijeet

abhijeet waha se chal jaata hai...

daya ( pov ) : ye shreya phone kyu nahi utha rahi hai ek baar pher try karta hu ...

daya shreya ko call karta hai par shreya call pick up nahi karti hai

daya ( angry ) : pata nahi kya kar rahi hai jo call pick up nahi kar rahi hai ...aur wo gussa se ready hone chal jaata hai

after some haldi rasam start hoti hai sab log daya aur purvi ko haldi lagte hai...abhirika dance karte hai ...sab bohut khush hote hai ...khanna house kavin aur shreya ki haldi ki rasam bhi start hoti hai nisha dono ko haldi lagti hai...aise haldi rasam khatam hoti hai

khanna house

shreya room

shreya fresh ho kar washroom se bhaar aati hai aur phone dekhti hai das missed call hote hai daya ka

shreya ( pov ) : oh no daya ka itne sare miss call sayed gussa hoge mujhe se ...aur wo daya ko call karti hai par daya call nahi utha ta hai ...shreya pher se daya ko call karti hai is baara daya call pick up karta hai

on call

shreya : hello

par daya jab nahi dete hai

shreya : gussa hu mujhe se sorry use ka liye

daya : ab time mila tumhe kab se tumha call kar rahe tha ...ek baar bhi call pick up nahi kiya

shreya : sorry wo busy thi is liye call kar payi

daya : mujhe nahi karne baat tumse

shreya : sorry na pls maaf kar do aise pher kabhi nahi hoga

daya : ok maaf kiya tumha

aur dono baata mai laga jaate hain

after some time

shreya : daya ab mai rakhti hu mujhe ready bhi hona hai

daya : nahi

shreya : pls

daya : ok

shreya : thank you and hum bohut der sa baat kar rahe the ager maa aa gayi toh gussa hogi

daya : are kisi aur thodi baat kar rahi hu apne pati se hi toh baat kar rahi hu use maa kyu gussa hogi

shreya : wo maa ko ya sab pasand nahi hai ki shaadi se phela hum mil aur baat kare

daya : oh

shreya : haa

daya : i love you shreya

shreya : i love you too

purvi room

purvi fresh ho kar aati hai aur mirror ka pass hoti hai tabhi use kavin ka baare mai yaad aata hai

purvi ( pov ) : oh no mai toh kavin ka baare mai bhool hi gayi ..kavin gussa mai hoga aur wo kavin ko call karti hai

on call

kavin : haa bolo purvi

purvi : sorry kavin wo mai

kavin : its ok purvi mai tumse baad mai baat karta hu

purvi : kavin main sorry bolna

kavin : tumne call kyu cut kiya tha

purvi : wo kya hai mujhe laga maa hai is liye main call cut kar diya par tarika bhabhi thi

kavin : oh

purvi : ab tum mujhe gussa nahi ho

kavin : nahi purvi

purvi : hmm

aur kavi bhi baat karne lag jaate hai kuch der baad

purvi : kavin

kavin : haa purvi

purvi : thank you

kavin : thank kis liye purvi

purvi : meri zindagi mai aane ka liye aur mujhe sa itna pyaar karne ka liye

kavin : ab use mai thank you ki baat hai purvi

purvi : itna sab hone ka baad bhi tum mujhe pyaar karte ho

kavin : purvi ye sab baate chodo ...purani baata ko bhola du

purvi : kavin i love you kavin

kavin ( smile ) : i love you to purvi

purvi smile ...kuch der bàad dono call cut karte hai

at eveving

sangeet rasam

khanna family shetty mansion mai aate hai ...savita welcome karti hai ...sangeet start hota hai phela abhirika dance karte hai ( ab tum hi ho ) abhirika dance ka baad kavi dance karte hai ( tere sang yaara ) kavi ka dance karne ka baad dareya dance karte hai ( jeene laga hu ) pher sab dance karte hai asie hi sangeet rasam khatam hoti hai ...yeha sab dinner kar rahe hota hai ...dareya kavi bhi ...dinner karne ka baad suraj aur sanjay baat karne lagte hai .. aur shreya savita aur neelam ka saat hoti hai aur baat kar rahi hoti hai daya use hi dekh rahe hota hai wo shreya ko msg bhi karta hai ki milne ka liye par shreya naa bol deti hai daya gussa ho kar chal jaata hai ...shreya see him aur savita aur neelam se kehti hai use washroom jaana hai aur wo upar jaathi hai daya ka room mai shreya enter hoti hai daya room mai nahi hota hai

shreya : daya kaha hai aap

tabhi daya door band kar deta hai...shreya turn him

shreya : yeah aap ne door kyu lock kiya

daya moving forwards she was nervous and moved back and hitted to wall daya came and moved closed to her

shreya nervous : daya kya kar rahe hai chod mujhe sab neecha intzaar kar rahe hoga

daya : nahi

daya bend and kissed her forehead then her eyes then her cheek and them moved down and kissed her on neck she shivered and holed his sherwani tight he smile he dragged his hand up and hold her face and kissed her lips they kissed for 20 minute and broke for air ...shreya was blushing

daya : bohut khoobsurat lag rahi aaj

shreya blush

shreya : ab chal neecha sab intzaar kar rahe hoga

daya : chalo

dono neecha jaate hai ...shreya savita aur neelam ka pass baithti hai aur baat karne lagti hai daya abhijeet ka pass jaa kar baat karne lagta hai ...

daya : abhijeet kavin kaha hai

abhijeet : kavin dinner kar rahe hai

daya : oh

kavin side

kavin dinner kar ka baad jaane hi wala hota hai ki use ki nazar purvi par padti hai purvi samne se aa rahi hoti hai

purvi : kavin tun yaha kya kar rahe hu

kavin : wo main abhi dinner kar k aa rahe hu

purvi : ok

aur wo jaane lagti hai kavin use haath pakked ta hai ...aur use apne tarif khichta hai

purvi : kavin chodo mujhe koi dekh lega

kavin : koi nahi dekha ga

purvi kuch bolne wali hoti hai kavin pulled her close and locked her lips with his and kissed her passonaity he moved his hand on her waist and pressed on her waist she moaned under kiss and tried break kavin pulled her more closely purvi responded back ...they kissed for 20 min break for air

kavin : bohut khoobsurat lag rahe hu tum

purvi blush : chale kavin

kavin : hmm

dono neech jaate hai

kuch der khanna family apne ghar jaate hai dareya aur kavi bohut khush hote hai kyu ki unki shaadi hai

* * *

I hope aap log ko ye chapter pasand aaye

Thank you for review guys

Next chapter last hoga

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys 🙏🙏

Keep loving Dareya and Kavi :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	25. Chapter 25 - kavi romance

hii everyone sorry for late update .koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

kavi Romance part written by Tropicallight

Note - iss chapter mai dareya nahi sirf kavi hai next chapter mai sirf Dareya ka hoga aur last hoga

* * *

next day

sab log shaadi ki taiyaaro mai hote hai ...dono family bohut khush hote hai dareya aur kavi shaadi se

at night

dareya aur kavi mandap mai hote hai pandit ji shaadi ki saari resam karte hai ...kuch der baad shaadi ki resam khatam hoti hai ...dareya aur kavi sab ka aashiwad lete hai ...after sometime purvi sab se milti hai aur khanna family saat chal jaati hai ...shetty family bhi chal jaate hai apne ghar ...

khanna house

neelam kavi aarti karti hai aur purvi gharparvesh karti hai ...kavi ghar mai enter hote hai ...aur baki resam karti hai ...resam ka baad nisha purvi ko kavin ka room mai lekar jaati hai aur purvi ko bed par baithi hai aur chal jaati hai

* * *

kavi room

purvi was sitting on bed all types of thoght in her head if anyone didnt know her better they d think she was just a shy girl .but kavin knew better then thet. the said man havent made inyi room yet

kavin entered in the room .saw purvi seated on bed ...a rose decorated bed all dressed in bridal attire .he closed the door with a click which brought purvi out of her current trance state .she smirked as soon she saw kavin approaching bed he looks nervous. purvi mused to herself

it wasnt like they have not done that yet but last time purvi was drink .but itd be frist time when they both would be conscious of their surroundings .kavin sat on bed and took her hand in his

purvi looked up and smiled .hi she waved her other hand giggling .kavin smiled at her antics.

yeh toh ladki kaam hota hai blushing ka .par yahan toh ulta hi ho rahe hai ...commented and burst into fit of giggles this however didnt kavin situation who still looked paled

kavin took a deep breath "mein nahi kar rahe blush tumhe koi galat fehmi hui hau .. ... he pulled her close to his chest .now purvi smiled shyly .she placed one hand on his chest and other hand around his neck .she was still looking down .kavin chuckled at turn of events

sari raat baat karne hai irade hai kya ? ...purvi whispered in his ear sucking his earlobe at which kavin grouned and push her down on the bed

nahi irada toh kuch aur ka bhi hai ...kavin said in low voice .regaining his almsot lost composure .purvi showed him smug look and pulled him down by his neck so that theri lips were millmeters apart 8.

toh wait kiska wait kar rahe ho ? she said against his lips .her eyes shone with amusement .nisha ka ? she pulled away and started laughing ...kavin s face was one of shock .then he sighed

arey yaar use chodo naaa ...kavin whined ,making extra effort in stretcging .naa but purvi was not ready to give up yet .kavin teased her a lot with nisha now it was her turn and she intended to do it right now.

saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi mujhe ,saans aye (2)

aise kaise chode dun ? she demanded .she crosssed her hand .tumne bahut tang kiya hai mujhe " she pouted he smiled at her cuteness and pulled her his chest .

rooh ne chhu li jism ki khushboo tu jo pass aayi .tu jo pass aayi , tu jo pass aayi

jaroori tha .tumhe realise karvane ka liye .ab bhool jao .he whispered in his ears she hummed in agreement .she could hear his heart hammering against her ears .

saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi .mujhe saans aayi .mujhe saans aayi

she pulled away and then pushed him on bed and crawled over remembrered thr frist time when they were this colse when purvi was trying to be dominant

kab tak hosh sambhale koi hosh ude toh ud jaane do

pur ...kavin was about speks but she stopped him by putting finger on his lips unbuttoned his shirt ,kissing every inch of his chest kavin shivered visibly

dil kab seedhi raah chala hai .raah mude toh mud jaane do

he pulled his shirt , and sent it flying across the room .purvi laid on his chest suddenly kavin turned having her below him .he smirked .and started kissing on corner of mouth almost like teasing .she digged her nails on back whispering his name

tere khayal me doob ke aksar achi lagi tanhaai .saans me teri mili toh mujhe saans aayi mujhe saans aayi

oh how he loved hearing his name from her mouth .dhe tited her head, so he could kiss on lips but kavin has different plans he playfully bit her neck causing her to m*loudly he toyed with hooks of her blouse for a bit then dedcided to take off affter getting rid of her sari

raat teri baahon me kate toh kyu chhalki chhalki lagti hai

blouse came off leaving her in only was staring at every curves of her body .purvi blushed bright red and averted her gaze , finding bedside table very interesting .he traced his finger from neck and stopped against swell of chest .purvi closed her tightly .trying to control breath

mujhko phir se chhu ke bolo meri kasem kya khaai

you "re beautiful he murmured .totally mesmerised by her body .she gathered courage .and pulled his belt .he helped her get rid of his pants .leaving both of them separated by thin layar of clothes

saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi

he played with her bra stap .silenty asking for promission .she didnt say anything verbally broughut her hands behind her back and unhooked it .before kavin colud take a sneak peek .she placed her hand on his neck and pulled into demanding kiss .he fulfilled her request and cupped her one cheek .they kissed for for what felt like eternity

rooh ne chhu li jism ki khudhboo

purvi s hand were roming on his back .occasionally digging when kavin bit her bottom lips .he pulled away when oxygen was needed . he moved his gaze to her around his neck .kavin slowly his come down and kissed both swells tenderly .purvi tightened her grip around his neck and moaned

tu jo pass aayi tu jo pass aayi ...

purvi crossed her legs around his waist and pulled him close he kissed all over his abdomen belly buttom .she mustered froce and turned him over .now again she was at top she smiled mischievously and kissed his chest .she tried to make kiss extra sloppy .sometimes extra hred .she fumbled with waistband of his underwer .

kavin knew playtime was over .he pulled her underwer in one sweep ,did a turnover again he still wanted to her though .he kissed on her inner thighs .making her m*with pleasure "kavin ...' she breathed very loudly .

he removed his underwer and took position between her leg .he looked dead into her eyes asking of approval .she nodded slight before closing her eyes .waiting for pain he placed his lips on top of hers .and pushed inside of her .her cries of pain were subdued by him kissed harshly .she felt so much pain and leds pleasure .but she knew it d happen anyway .kavin was rubbing her side to ease the pain soon it was replaced by pleasure .not replaced but she started enjoying it ..

after few minutes .he pulled out and collapsed on top of her .clearly exhausted .purvi buried her face in crook of his neck ...the slept like this having blissful dreams of each other.

* * *

I hope Kavi fan like it this chapter

Next chapter jaldi update kargi

Thank your for all your review guys

Keep loving Dareya Kavi

Your Dareya forever


	26. Chapter 26 - Dareya romance

Hii everyone koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

Dareya romance part wrriten by suhashinivsk 1977

* * *

Dareya room

shreya bed par baithi hoti hai ...aur daya ka wait kar rahi hoti hai ... kuch der baad daya door opne karta hai aur andar aata hai ...aur door band karta hai ...aur shreya ka pass jaata hai ...aur bed par baitha ta hai ...shreya use dekhti hai aur hug karti hai daya bhi use hug karta hai

daya : shreya aaj mai bohut khush ho ...humari shaadi hua pheir se ..

shreya : mai bhi daya

dono hug se alag hote hai ...

Daya shreya ka neck par kiss karta hai shreya ka aankhphon se aasu aa rahe hote hai...

daya : shreya tum ro kyu rahi ho

shreya : yeh toh khushi ka aasu hai ...is pal ka mai bohut din intzaar kar rahi thi ...ki kab aap mujhe apni patni maane ge ...

Daya shreya ka aasu pochta hai aur eyes par kiss karta hai ...she was shirver ...her heartbeat was growing faster .he can feel her heartbeat .then he get up from the bed ...shreya slowly opened her eyes and see daya ...he was standing near the bed and looking at her with so much love ...she was lost in his eyes affter few minute she came out her sease at him and immedliately get up from the bed and stand in front of him and looking at him in confusion said.

shreya : ka...kya hua da...but she could not said further because daya came close to her and blocked her lips with his ...he was kissing her passionately ...his one hand was in her cheeks an other hand was on her shoulder ...she was shirvering ...shreya moved her hands and hold his aram tightly ...he was kissing her deeply...shreya could not responded back because she was shocked du to sudden attack on her lips ...after a continuously kissing at five minute shreya too responded back ...daya was smilling under kiss ...after a couple of a minute she opne her mouth and daya enter in her mouth ...his tongue was exploring her mouth ...and touching her tongue .and his tongue was playing with het tongue ...then he sucked her upper lips he took her lower lips in his mouth and licked it and bite it ...shreya was moaned under his kiss ...both were kissing each other passionately and after ten minute they both broke for air ...both were breathing heavily ...daya saw into her eyes and shreya was blushing heaed so she down her gaze ...daya was smile on he nervousness ...he dragged his hand from her cheeks to her sholder...shreya was shiver and with a blink he removed her sarree ...shreya felt shy and became too much nervos...she down her gaze ...daya was smile on her neravousness ...and said .

daya : kya hua shreya daar lag rahe kya...after hearing his question shreya was became more and more nervous so she could not able to said any thing she had only nodded her head in no...daya was smile on her nervousness ...he lift her chin up and said: toh mere aankhon me dekho na ...

shreya was slowly slowly moved her gaze and looked into his eyes ...she can see pure love in his eyes ...she was lost in his eyes ...both were looking in each other eyes and lost in each other ...after few second daya too came out in his sense ...he wanted to pull her more close to him and again block her lips ...but shreya any how free herself and started backing off ...daya too took a small step closer to her .she automatically took a step back and hit the bed and fell on the bed ...her heartbeat was increasing ...she closed her eyes due to neravousness ...her cheeks were turn into red due to shyness daya can see her trembling lips and red cheeks .he was smile after looking her condition

then daya moved towards the radio and turned on the radio in low voice and a beatiful romantic song started playing ..

jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan

tujhe ko bhulake aab jaao kahan

jaadu nasha hai madhoshiyan

tujhe ko bhulake aab jaao kahan

after hearing this situational song a very cute and naughty smile appered on daya s lips and his gaze was felt towards shreya .here as soon as shreya heads this situational song ...she bites her lower lips and become more and more nervous ...she slowly opened her eyes and looked towards daya ..he was standing near the bed and his lips covered with his most killing naghty smile ...he was staring at her with so much intensity ...shreya felt warm under his fiery gaze .she hed butterflies in her stomoch by looking at the why he was looking at her so much love

Dekhti hai jis tarah se teri nazrein mujhe

main khud ko chupaau kahan

jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan

tujhe bhulake aab jaao kahan

he couldnt off his eyes towards her and opened his shirt buttons and removed it...and then he removed his upper inner wear too...now his upper body was nacked .after looking that her heart was touching her chest...daya blink his eyes and gave her seductive look ...she was shiver and become more and more nervous.

Dekhti hai jis tarah se nazein mujhe

main khud ko chupaau kahan

jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan

tujhe ko bhulake aab jaao kahan

then he slowly bend towards her but she immediatrly turns a bit side ...daya was smile at her nervousness .daya was at her nervousness .he went near her and she could sense his movement so she was even more nervous .he moved more close to her ...and placed his hand on her neck and moved away her hair from her neck and placed a soft kiss on her neck ...she was shivered ...and felt goosebumps on her body due to his touch .he also can feel goosebumps on her body .he was smile on her nervousness and then .he pulls her blouse doori ...and he unhooked her blouse huks ...shreya become more and more nervous ...he pulls her her blouse both side and expose her bare back ...he moved his hand on her bare back and touching her soft skin ...her heartbeat just likr as it skipped a bit due to his touch ...he started kissing on bare back and wetting it ...she love the way his tongue carried out the tender exploration of bare back ...he was kissing and wetting all over bare back and it a time he moved his hand near her neck and touched her neck skin ...and then he dragged his kisses from her back to her neck and at a time he also dragged his hand from her neck to her shoulder making her more uncomfortable ...here shreya heartbeat was growing faster ...daya start kissing on her neck passionately and bitting on her neck ...shreya was m*** ...at a time his hand slightly removed her blouse from her shoulder ...and dragged his hand from her shoulder to her blouse under her aram and toching her under aram skin which make her heart to jump out here dragged his kisses from her neck to her shoulder and bitting on her shoulder ...a m*** escaped from her mouth ...after few minute he removed his hand under her blouse ...

yeh pal hai apna to is pal ko jee le

sholon ki tarhe zarah jal ke jee le

pal jhapakte kho na jaana

he palced his both hand on her soulder and dragged them slowly dowm removing her blouse ...at time he again dragged his kisses from her shoulder to her neck ...shreya shirvering like leaf ...he dragged his hand down and with j*** he completely removed her blouse ...now her upper body was nakked ...he make her turn around and face him ...and looked at her top to bottom ...shreya was dying due to shyness looked down ...he leid on her and kissed on her forehead ...shreya closed eyes and then both eyes ...and then he kissed on her cheeks...and then he blocked her lips ...he was kissing her with lost of passion ...and shreya too responded with same passion ...both were lost in their kiss ...daya enter in her mouth ...he caught her tongue with his tongue and sucked her tongue hardely ...both were loving to fighting with each other tongue ...their heart beat was beating faster ...after twenty minute they were broke their kiss due to less oxygen ...both were breathing faster ...both were looking in each other eyes with so much love

chuke karlo yakin na jane kab yeh paaye kahan

jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan hai

tujhe ko bhulake aan jaao kahan

daya make her more uncomfortable he again kisses on her lips...after couple of minute he left her lips .then he dragged his kisses from her lips to her neck and liked her neck ...his tongue lingering on her neck and her bare shoulder a bit longer . he caught her flesh between his teeth softly .she was breathing heavily ...she caught his arms ...and moened ...at the same time his fingers were busy in exploring her sensitive part .shreya was shivering and m*** loudly he left passion mark on her neck and shoulder ...he wants to tease her so he dragged his kisses down to her neck and a soft kiss on her clevage ...shreya was shivering badly...he wants to her more uncomfortable so he dragged his kisses her clevage to her bosom and he started kisses all over both bosom one bye one ...and with a blink he took her bosom one by one in his mouth and liked them ...shreya was breathing heavily and m*** all the time

baahon mein teri yun kho gaye hai

armaan dabe se jagne lage hai jo mile ho aaj hum ko door jane nahin mitado saari yeh duriyan

he get up from ...shreya opened her eyes and looked at him in conconfusly ...he looked at shreya and blink his eyes and unzipped his pant and removed it ...then he removed his inner wear too...after removing his clothes he looked at her and gave her seductive look ...she was dying due to shyness and immediately down her gaze ...her heartbeat was growing faster ...and became more nervous ...then he came close to her an pulled her peticoat down massaging her toned legs sensuously ...shreya was dying due to shyness .he pulled the blanket for covered themselves ...then he again lended on her and .put his lips on her lips and started kissing passionately ...then he dragged his kisses lips to her neck and he liked her neck soft skin ...shreya was m*** then he dragged his kisses from her neck to her b*** and kissed her bosoms ... then he dragged his kisses from her bosoms to her belly and liked her naval ...all the time shreya was shiverin

jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan hai

tujhko bhulake aab jaao kahan

dekhti hai jis tarah se teri nazrein mujhe

main khud ko chupaaun kahan

then he turned their passion now shreya was on him ...she cupped his face and looked in his eyes very lovingly then she kissed on his forehead ...then she moved towards his cheeks and kissed on his both cheeks and bite on cheeks and left her passion mark daya loved her touch and became happy ...then she blocked his lips with her and kissing his lips hungrily ...she was kissing him deeply ...daya also responded back...she took his lower lips in her mouth and licked it and bite it daya felt pain and he was m*** shreya was smile ...then she left his lips and moved towards his neck and kissed on his neck then his shoulder ...shr was kissing him passiontely making crazy ...then moved towards his chest and kissed on chest ...after few minute daya again turn around ...and now he was on her ...he moved down and almost ripped her lower inner ...now two n*** bodies but pure soul were egarly become one ...daya placed his body between her two legs ...and looked towards shreya and gave her seductive look ...shreya became more nervous and down her gaze ...then daya put his lips on lips and started kissing her passiontely ...shreya too responded back with same passion ...then he pushed himself insaid her forcefully ...shreya felt pain and stopped kissing him ...tear were rolling down from her eyes and she m*** loudly ...she digged her nails on his shoulder ...daya was pressing b*to made her comfortable ...after few second when found she calm ...he was pushing again and again .both were making love with passion and aggression and after some time laid beside each other tiredly ...shreya was lying her head on his bare back chest and resting ...

next moring

Dareya room

shreya wake up aur dekhti hai daya so rahe hota hai ...shreya smile aur last night ka baare mai yaad karti hai aur blush karti hai ...she was staring him with so much love and geantly ruffing his hair ...and then she was abohut to move but daya opened his eyes and hold her wrist and pulled her onto his chest ...shreya ka hair face par padte hai ...daya apne haath se useka hair remove karta hai aur ear ke piche rakhta hai ...both looking in each other eyes with so much love and lost in each others eyes...after few second they came out their sense ...shreya blushing hard

Daya : good moring my love and cupped her face and started kissing her

Shreya : choddo na daya ...raat bhar ka romance kafi nahi hai kya

Daya : etane dino tak apni na samjhi wajah se apni khoobsurat biwi se door tha ...par ab mai apni biwi se ek pal ke liye bhi door nahi rehana chahta ...isliye ek raat toh kya ...mai jitana chahoon utana usase romance kar sakte hoon ...

shreya : kya nahi daya dekho neeche sab log humara break fast par intazaara kar rahe honge isliye hume jaldi taiyaar hokar neeche jana chahiye ...

Daya : toh logon ko intazaar karne do ...aur waise bhi mujhe abhi breakfast karne ka mood nahi hai ...kyun ki abhi toh mera mood apni khoobsurat wife ke saath romance karne ka mood hai ...aur yeh tumane meri shirt kyun pehan rakhi hai haan chalo utaro ise ...

Shreya : kyaaaaa noo way daya ... please daya chodo and tried to pushed him but coludnt because he was so strong .daya immediately turn around and laid on her and blocked her with his arms keeping his hands either side of head and he kissed on her forehead and then he dragged his kisses from her forehead to her cheeks and kissing on her cheeks and then he dragged his kisses from her cheeks to her neck and kissing on her neck and left his love mark on her necks soft skin .all the time shreya shivering and m* and then he dragged his kisses from her neck to ear lobe and kissing behind her ear lobe ...shreya caught his arm tightly due to nervousness ...daya was smile on her nervousness ...then he took her ear lobe in his mouth and licked it...shreya was m* loudly ...and then he left her ear lobe and blocked her lips with him

after few minute shreya too responded with same passion ...daya was smile under his kisses and then he took her lower lips in his mouth and licked it and bitting on her lips ...shreya was m*** under kiss ...he was got the chance and put his tongue in her mouth and exploring and twisting her tongue ...their sailve mix to each other ...after twenty minute their kissing was broke due to less of oxygen .both were breathing hardily ...but daya no mood to left her so he again blocked her lips and start kissing her and this time more passiontely ...his hand moving on her upper body and then his hand start to unbutton of shirts button ...and expose her front body ...he caught her hand with his hand either side of head and moved down his head and kissed on her neck and bitting on her neck ...shreya was m *** hardly and then he kissed upper portion of her b*** and gently moved to her clevage and then he start sucking and licking her b*** all the time shreya was shivering tumbling and m*** hardly ...and then his kisses moved on her belly and then he was kissing on her soft legs and separated her leg and placed his body between her legs

his lips blocking her lips again...shreya too responded quickly ...and at the same time with j*** he moves into her this time she felt less pain ...she stopped kissing him and dragged her nail on his shoulder ...after some time both were lying on bed

* * *

kavi room

purvi wake up and saw kavin so rahe hota purvi smlie karte hai aur kavin ke forehead par kiss karti hai aur jaane wali hoti hai ki ...kavin use haath pakked te hai aur pulled her onto his chest ...

kavin : good moring purvi

purvi : good moring kavin

kavin turn around and laid on her ...aur neck par kiss karne lagta hai ...

purvi : choddo mujhe kavin

kavin : nahi

purvi : pls kavin mujhe fresh ho kar sab ka liye breakfast banana hai

kavin : baad mai banna lena ... he kissed on her forehead ...purvi closed her eyes and then both on her eyes ...and then he kissed her on her cheeks ...and then he blocked her lips purvi too responded with same passion ... after ten minute they were broke their kiss ...both were looking in each other eyes with so much love ...kavin kissed her neck ...both were lost in each other ...and then they made love with each other ... and slept after sometime in each other aram ...

Dareya aur kavi ko akela chod te hai

The end

* * *

i hope all like it this chapter

Author note : thank you guys mere story ko read karne ka liye aur review karne ka liye...mai bohut jaldi ek Dareya story post kargi

thank you to all your review guys ...

Keep loving Dareya Kavi

Your Dareya forever


End file.
